Amor à prova
by Bell Amamiya
Summary: O amor tudo suporta. Será que é tudo mesmo? - Leon se vê apaixonado por Sora. Mas será que o amor vai falar mais alto, mesmo sabendo que sua amada está esperando um filho de seu rival? Leon x Sora x Yuri - CAP 10 ON.
1. A viagem

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas isso não me impede de ser apaixonada por Leon e Yuri.**

**Essa é a minha primeira fanfic. Espero que gostem, estou escrevendo-a com muito carinho e dedicação para vocês.**

**Tenham uma boa leitura.**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 1 – A viagem**

**I.**

Já fazia 5 anos que Sora havia saído do Japão em direção à América para trabalhar no grande circo Kaleido Stage. Nesses anos que se passaram, a jovem fez amizades, e começou sua caminhada em realização de seus sonhos.

Era manhã na cidade de Cape Mary, na Califórnia. Todos estavam acordando, e algumas meninas já estavam no refeitório do prédio animadas para mais uma rotina de treinos que começaria em poucas horas. Conversavam animadamente enquanto terminavam o café da manhã, quando viram Ken se aproximar da mesa onde estavam.

- Bom dia Meninas! – o rapaz loiro cumprimentou-as.

- Bom dia! – a resposta foi unânime.

- Sente-se aqui conosco, Ken. – Sora falou indicando um lugar vago ao seu lado.

- Não, não. Obrigado! Mas eu vim aqui apenas para dizer que o Carlos quer falar com você, Sora. – Ken adiantou-se logo a responder.

- Comigo? O que será que foi dessa vez?

- Não sei, ele apenas mandou eu lhe chamar. Ele está te esperando na sala dele. – o jovem completou.

A jovem de madeixas rosadas despediu-se das amigas, e rumou em direção à sala do chefe. Devia ir logo, porque ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que Carlos não gostava de ficar esperando. O chefe sempre foi de gostar das coisas na hora em que ele pede, não tolerava atrasos desnecessários. A jovem ía pensando sobre o que o dono gostaria de lhe falar, imaginava que podia ser sobre alguma próxima peça que iriam fazer, mas logo descartou essa possibildade, pois se fosse realmente isso Mia já teria lhe dito.

Um tempinho depois, a jovem estava em frente a sala de Carlos, abriu a porta sem bater, como já era de costume dela. Adentrou na sala, e viu que ali também se encontrava Rosetta. O que será que ele queria com ela, e o que a menina de cabelos vermelhos estava fazendo ali?. Mas o chefe tirou-a de seus pensamentos, ao começar a falar o porque de ter chamado-a ali.

- Você deve está se perguntando, porque eu lhe chamei aqui! É simples. – começou Carlos, que estava sentado em sua cadeira atrás de uma grande mesa e indicava uma cadeira próxima a Rosetta para ela se sentar. – Sente-se.

Sora encaminhou-se próximo a mesa onde se encontrava a cadeira que ele havia lhe indicado. Sorriu para Rosetta que retribuiu o gesto de afeto e sentou-se.

- E qual seria o motivo para pedir que me chamassem? – a menina perguntou ao chefe tentando esconder ao máximo a ansiedade que tinha em saber o que era.

- Bom.. Rosetta veio conversar comigo hoje, sobre ela ir visitar a mãe que atualmente está na França. – Carlos começou a explicar os fatos que antecederam a chamada dela ali. – E, me pediu que você fosse junto com ela nessa viagem. Por isso lhe chamei aqui.

Assim, que Carlos terminou de falar, Rosetta olhou para Sora com os olhinhos brilhando, de forma que não teria como a garota recusar aquele pedido.

- Vem comigo, Sora! Por favor! Não quero ir sozinha. – a garota de cabelos avermelhados pediu com os olhinhos brilhando. – E eu já conversei com Carlos sobre ele lhe dá essa viagem como férias, assim não haverá de atrapalhar em nada.

- É sim! Durante esse tempo, o Kaleido não fará peça alguma. Além do mais, que a Mia ainda está trabalhando em um roteiro e pelo que já conversamos ela demorará por volta de um mês e meio para finalizá-lo. Então, se for da sua vontade, poderá acompanhar Rosetta nessa visita.

A jovem de madeixas rosadas, olhou novamente para a garota ao seu lado. Ela estava precisando mesmo de uma folga para relaxar, e devia admitir que aquela oferta era bem tentadora. Poderia descansar como estava em mente, e ainda visitar um grande amigo que estava morando por lá.

- Eu vou!

A reunião terminou, e as duas garotas saíram animadas da sala de Carlos conversando sobre tudo que as esperava nessa viagem que fariam e no merecido descanso. Foram conversando até chegarem no primeiro ginásio do prédio, onde se encontrava Anna, Mia e May que estavam fazendo seus treinos de rotina. Sora cumprimentou as meninas e foi logo contando sobre a viagem que iria fazer junto com Rosetta. Depois despediu-se delas e rumou para o terceiro ginásio, onde ela havia marcado com Leon para treinarem.

- Desculpe a demora, jovem Leon. – a menina foi logo se desculpando, sabia que ele também não gostava de atrasos. – O Carlos mandou me chamar na sala dele.

- Tudo bem! – o jovem disse, enquanto se soltava do trapézio e caía sobre a rede de segurança, e depois descendo ao chão. – E o que Carlos queria?

- Ah! É que a Rosetta quer visitar a mãe, e ele me pediu que a acompanhasse. Ela não quer ir sozinha. – respondeu com um sorriso, como era de costume.- Mas, você está zangado comigo por ter me atrasado? - De repente, a moça percebe que o jovem já estava à sua frente, como ele conseguia ser tão rápido ela não fazia idéia, pensava que devia ser pelos treinos que requeriam agilidade e assim ele adotou isso até nas coisas normais em que fazia. Sentiu a face se aquecer ao sentir, ele se aproximar mais de si.

- Não se preocupe, você já se explicou. Diante disso, como poderia ficar zangado. – ele respondeu-lhe com a voz suave, e porque não dizer diferente da de costume. Sentiu a face se aquecer mais, ao ouvir o que ele acabara de dizer, ainda não estava acostumada com a mudança repentina de atitude com que ele tinha para com ela. Muitas vezes achava que ele poderia ter mudado com todos, mas percebeu que isso era uma coisa que não havia acontecido do mesmo jeito que com si havia. Estava certo que já havia um ano que ele começara a mudar daquele jeito, mas isso ainda não era motivo para ela se acostumar tão rápido.

- Ah! Vamos começar a treinar. – a jovem disse se afastando do rapaz. Estava completamente sem graça com toda aquela aproximação dele, não podia negar que aquela mudança dele afetara ela demais, mais do que ela gostaria que afetasse. O rapaz de longas madeixas prateadas sentiu-se um tanto decepcionado com a atitude dela. Será que ele estava sendo precipitado demais? Será que ela não estava sentindo o mesmo que a algum tempo, ele vinha sentindo? Essas perguntas infelizmente ficavam sem resposta e ele tentava encontrá-las em algum gesto dela para com ele.

Rendido a ela, eles começaram a treinar. Ele não podia insistir demais, ele poderia acabar assustando-a e fazendo com que se afastasse, iria sofrer demais se algo desse sentido viesse a acontecer e ele fosse o maior culpado. E ali, naquele ginásio, ficaram longas horas treinando até a hora do almoço.

Assim que terminaram de treinar, Sora se despediu de Leon e foi até seu dormitório tomar uma merecida ducha, precisava relaxar um pouco. Desde quando ela se sentia tão estranha na presença dele como se sentiu nas horas que se passaram. Como podia aquele que fora tão arrogante com ela e com todos, agora estar lhe causando tamanho efeito. Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, tinha que parar de ficar pensando nisso se não ía acabar se atrapalhando em tudo que tinha que fazer e isso realmente não seria nada muito agradável. Assim que chegou em seu dormitório, jogou-se na cama antes de ir para o banheiro.

- Vejo que treinou muito hoje, Sora! – o espírito do palco apareceu ao lado de Sora.

- É sim. Treinar com o jovem Leon nunca é moleza. – a menina declarou, realmente aquilo tinha que se tornar uma verdade universal. Leon não dava descanso e nem pegava leve quando o assunto era treino, daí vinha toda aquela forma que ele mantinha.

O espírito do palco, começou a fazer uns movimentos com as mãos e entre elas fez surgir um globo azulado, onde ele começou a analisar com o semblante sério.

- A flecha de Sagitário está sendo duramente retesada, mas seu destino é incerto. Escorpião está completamente inquieto, enquanto Peixes aumenta seu brilho a cada hora que passa, e Leão diante disso terá seu brilho ofuscado.

- E o que isso significa? – a garota de madeixas rosadas estava confusa diante daquela declaração de Fool, não entendia nada quando ele falava daquela maneira. Será que ele não podia ser um pouco mais explicativo e chegar logo ao ponto? Com certeza não.

- Algo está para acontecer em sua vida, e isso irá mudar muito tudo à sua volta. E só depende de você contornar a situação. – Fool termina de explicar, percebe que a jovem não entendeu muito, mas com o tempo ela entenderá. – Sora, você está exausta. Tome um banho!

- Eu vou sim. – quando escutou a jovem dizer tais palavras seus olhos brilharam, para depois se ofuscarem ao sentir-se preso por uma corda e guardado dentro de uma gaveta trancada com chave.

- Que vida cruel! – o espírito do palco resmungou dentro da gaveta. – Você é muito má!

A garota ignorou completamente o que Fool dizia, e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar seu merecido banho. Logo após terminá-lo e se vestir, saiu de seu dormitório e foi em direção ao de Rosetta pretendendo encontrá-la lá. Por sorte, ao se aproximar, viu a mesma já saindo.

- Rosetta! Rosetta! – a jovem chamou, tentando atrair a atenção.

- Ah sim! – virou-se automaticamente para onde vinha a voz que lhe chamava, ao deparar-se com a amiga japonesa. – Ah! Oi Sora, quer falar comigo?

Se aproximou da menina, com um largo sorriso estampado na face. Realmente estava feliz em ter encontrado ela ali, isso a poupava de ter que procurá-la por todo o estabelecimento.

- Sim, é que eu havia esquecido de uma coisa. – as duas começaram a andar pelo corredor enquanto conversavam. – Quando e que horas nós partimos para Paris?

- Ah sim, é nesta quinta-feira. Aproximadamente dois dias, e pegaremos o avião as 13 horas.

**II.**

**Paris..**

Já havia um bom tempo que estava enfurnado naquela sala, mas não pretendia sair dali. Não antes de terminar de pintar aquele quadro. A exposição de suas obras aconteceriam no próximo sábado, e portanto ele teria exatos quatro dias para finalizar todas as peças que seriam expostas. Tentou continuar a pintar, mas o cansaço de sua mente pedia um bom e merecido descanso. Estava naquele ritmo fazia 5 dias, cinco longos dias em que não via a movimentação da cidade, a não ser pelo noticiário da TV. Largou o pincel que usava e foi direto ao banheiro tomar uma ducha, tentar desanuviar um pouco a mente.

Ficou parado em baixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água caísse sobre si, como se assim ela dispersasse seus pensamentos. Pensamentos que estavam tirando seu sono.- O que será que ela está fazendo? Como eu queria poder vê-la, pelo menos mais uma vez.- Desde o dia que ele decidira voltar para a França, não conseguia tirá-la dos pensamentos, a visão daquele anjo pequeno e frágil atormentava-lhe e deixava-o inquieto.

- Sora...

Ao terminar seu banho, enrolou a toalha em sua cintura e foi para seu quarto com o intuito de se trocar, quando escutou o celular tocar. Foi até a escrivaninha onde o aparelho estava, pegou-o e olhou para a tela para saber quem lhe ligava naquele momento. Estancou-se ao ver o nome daquela que vagava em seus pensamentos tirando-lhe o sono, não conseguia acreditar naquilo que via. Atendeu o celular rapidamente, a ansiedade de escutar aquela voz naquela hora, era mais do que se podia imaginar.

- Alô! – ele disse, esperando que ela pudesse se pronunciar.

- Jovem Yuri? – a garota do outro lado perguntou. Tinha certeza que o celular era dele, mas se sentia tentada a perguntar só por garantia.

- Sim? – sentiu o coração disparar quando reconheceu aquela melodiosa voz, era ela mesmo. Não tinha como ser outra, somente ela lhe chamava de Jovem Yuri.

- Espero não estar ligando numa má hora! – ela começou, só agora imaginando que ele podia estar fazendo algo e aquela ligação o atrapalharia.

- Você não me atrapalha, Sora! – ao dizer o nome dela, sentiu um choque passar por seu corpo. Ainda não acreditava que estava falando com a dona de seus pensamentos. – Ah que se deve essa ligação?

- Ah sim! Eu liguei para saber como você está, já faz tempo que não nos falamos. – a moça começou, não sabia ao certo como abordar o assunto que iria comentar com ele. Não podia ser tão direta e dizer que estava indo pra França na sexta. Mas as vezes a vida nos faz ser caras-de-pau.

- Eu estou muito bem. – se estivesse sendo avaliado nessa hora, tiraria um grande 10 no quesito mentira. Mas não podia simplesmente dizer a ela que estava louco para vê-la. E que essa distância entre os dois estava matando-o.

- E.. tem mais uma coisa. – ela continuou a falar. Tinha que dizer a ele, havia ligado para lhe dar a notícia da visita, e não podia desligar o telefone sem contar para ele. – Estarei indo para França, quinta-feira.

O coração de Yuri não se conteve. Ao ouvir ela dizer que viria para o país onde se encontrava fez com que um choque passasse por todo seu corpo, chegando ao coração. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo que mais desejava fosse acontecer, tudo aquilo só podia ser um sonho e que logo ele acordaria e veria que tudo foi apenas um sonho.

Sora percebeu que a linha ficou muda, sentiu-se inquieta com aquele silêncio. Realmente aquela não fora uma boa hora para ligar e nem uma boa notícia para dar. O que fazia ela pensar que ele poderia ficar feliz em vê-la? Sentia-se triste por ter ligado. Mas de repente escutou o jovem se pronunciar do outro lado da linha, e seu coração se encheu novamente de esperança ao ouvir ele.

- Isso é maravilhoso! Sábado acontece a exposição de minhas obras na galeria "Belas Artes", e eu ficaria honrado se você pudesse me acompanhar nesse evento tão relevante para mim.

- Eu ficaria honrada em lhe acompanhar.

- Quando você chegar, me ligue!

**III.**

**Cape Mary..**

Desligou o telefone ao terminar de falar com ele, não sabia ao certo porque mas sentia uma felicidade interior extrema. Ele estava feliz com a ida dela para lá, e até já a havia convidado para acompanhá-lo na exposição das obras dele. Sentia-se extasiada com o convite. Levantou-se da cama onde estava deitada, abriu o guarda-roupa. Tinha que começar a arrumar as malas, e escolher o melhor vestido para usar na noite de sábado.

Enquanto pensava em quais roupas levaria, ouviu alguém bater à porta.

- Já vou! – foi em direção à porta. Assim que ela abriu, May entrou e já foi logo se sentando na beirada da cama da acrobata.

- Quer dizer que você vai viajar e não pretendia me contar? – questionou-a, estava indignada de saber que Sora iria viajar e ela tivera que saber por terceiros. Tudo bem que elas não eram grandes amigas, mas pelo menos estavam tendo um relacionamento de amizade estável.

- Eu vou sim! Mas eu pretendia contar, mas é que ainda não associei a idéia. – a menina se desculpou, não queria que May ficasse sentida com ela por ainda não ter lhe contado.

- Hum, tudo bem! Só não repita mais isso. – a acrobata de madeixas escuras repreendeu Sora. – Mas então? O que pretende levar para a viagem?

- Ainda não sei! Mas preciso levar algo para sair. O Jovem Yuri me convidou para acompanhá-lo em sua exposição de quadros. – falava inocentemente para a moça ao seu lado, quando de repente se vê sozinha no quarto. May havia saído logo depois que ela falara que iria acompanhar Yuri.

- Quem entende ela.. – deu um suspiro e voltou a pensar no que levar para a viagem.

Logo após escutar Sora dizer que iria acompanhar Yuri, May sai em disparada para o quarto de Sarah. Se Sora ía a uma exposição, tinha que estar belíssima. Chegando em frente ao dormitório da cantora, May bate na porta e se afasta um pouco, pois sempre é recebida na porta de uma forma estranha por Sarah.

Assim que a cantora abriu a porta, May quase caiu no chão ao ver ela vestida de vaquinha. Não conseguia entender como ela poderia ser daquele jeito, mas certas coisas não tem explicação.

- Olá May!Muu.. a que devo sua visita? Muu.. – abriu um largo sorriso para a moça a sua porta. May ao ouvir o "muu" que ela pronunciou surgiu uma gota em sua cabeça.

- Eu vim aqui, porque preciso de uma ajuda! – ela começou, tinha que ajudar Sora a ir belíssima para aquela exposição e arrasar com todas lá. Aliás ela era a estrela do Kaleido Star e tinha que mostrar seu brilho. – A Sora vai acompanhar o Yuri numa exposição em Paris, e queria uma ajuda para deixá-la belíssima.

- É pra já! – Sarah falou com uma animação muito típica dela. – Entre May. Só vou procurar aonde eu guardei aquele vestido.

May adentrou no dormitório de Sarah, e foi em direção a uma mesinha que tinha e se sentou em uma cadeira, esperando a cantora achar o vestido que estava procurando.

Alguns minutos depois, a acrobata escuta um grito vindo do local que Sarah havia entrado e conclui que ela havia achado e vai até lá. Mas quando chega aonde ela está, se depara com uma Sarah abraçando uma vaquinha de pelúcia. Não conseguia entender como ela conseguia ser tão excêntrica.

Mais um tempinho depois, a cantora acha o famoso vestido. Ele era um vestido longo de cetim rosa com um cinto de fivela em formato de estrela, direcionado no canto logo abaixo do seio esquerdo, bordado de strass. Era estilo "tomara que caia" e bem justo, de forma a contornar levemente a silhueta. Era um vestido digno de uma miss.

As duas, depois de examinarem e aprovarem o vestido vão em direção ao dormitório de Sora. Precisavam ajudá-la com as roupas que iria levar. Chegaram lá, abriram a porta e depararam-se com um quarto de "pernas pro ar". Tinha roupas jogadas de um lado, roupas jogadas de outro e uma Sora perdida no meio delas. Foram adentrando no quarto, não sabiam como uma única garota conseguia fazer tamanha bagunça.

Encontraram Sora, que estava deitada na cama com as mãos no rosto. Estavam numa situação no mínimo engraçado e embaraçosa, era um a zero para as roupas.

- Oi meninas, não se assustem com a bagunça! – exclamou a acrobata que ainda estava deitada na cama.

- Ah! Quanto a isso não se preocupe. – a cantora foi logo respondendo. Ela já estava acostumada com certas bagunças assim, principalmente quando era ela a ter que fazer as malas.

- Sora, trouxemos uma coisa que você vai adorar! – a acrobata de cabelos escuros falou animadamente. Ela estava mais feliz do que a própria amiga que estava para viajar.

A garota de cabelos rosados, levantou da cama e olhou fixamente para as duas a sua frente. Elas estavam com algo que ela iria adorar. Não sabia porque, mas elas falarem isso dava em Sora um frio na barriga. Talvez porque podia esperar qualquer coisa de uma dessas.

- E.. o que seria? – se atreveu em perguntar. Mas tinha medo da resposta que viria a seguir.

- Um vestido! – assim que terminou de falar, a cantora retirou o vestido da caixa onde ele estava e mostrou para a acrobata.

- Uau! Não tenho palavras pra descrever tamanha beleza. – a jovem estava vidrada naquele vestido, nunca tinha visto algo tão belo. Ele era muito delicado e bem trabalhado.

- É sim, ele é magnifíco. – Sarah olhou para o vestido e deu um sorriso de orgulho. – E você usará ele.

- Eu? – a jovem estancou. Não podia acreditar no que a cantora estava dizendo, ela só podia estar delirando. Ela usaria aonde?

- Sim! Você usará na exposição de quadros da galeria "Belas Artes".

A jovem ficou maravilhada. Realmente estava precisando de algo para vestir, pois não tinha nada que pudesse usar numa exposição como aquela seria. Ficou toda feliz e foi logo provar o vestido e que por sinal ficou perfeito, e se adequou perfeitamente as curvas delicadas do corpo de Sora.

Depois de admirarem o vestido, juntas começaram a escolher quais seriam as roupas que a menina levaria para lá. Ela tinha que está bem vestida, estaria em contato com pessoas muitos ricas e muitas ali talentosas e agora ela fazia parte desse mundo. O mundo das estrelas.

Era uma quinta-feira de despedidas, triste. A estrela do Kaleido estava indo em uma viagem com Rosetta. Teria um merecido descanso, apesar que treinar era o que ela mais gostava de fazer. Estavam todos os seus amigos ali. Anna, Mia, May, Marion, Yonathan, Sarah e Ken. Eles sabiam que durante aquele mês, ela faria falta. Muita falta.

- Está com tudo aí né? Não esqueceu nada? – novamente May alertava ela.

- Está tudo aqui! Não se preocupe May, eu ficarei bem. – a jovem falava com a voz suave e cautelosa.

- Vamos sentir falta de vocês nesse tempo. Vê se voltam logo hein.. – dessa vez foi Mia. A escritora do circo estava segurando o choro. Tinha que se mostrar forte, não queria deixar a amiga triste. Ela teria que ir lá e se divertir muito.

- Também sentiremos a falta de vocês. - as duas responderam juntas.

Todos se despediram da acrobata. Logo depois a última chamada para o vôo que ela e Rosetta iriam foi dada e lá foram elas. Deixando os amigos nos Estados Unidos e rumando para a França. E elas não imaginavam que muitas coisas iriam mudar depois daquela viagem.

**Continua...**

Oiie pessoinhas!

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

E por favor não me matem, eu sei que a história vai seguir um rumo um pouco diferente do que é de costume ver em outras fanfics de KS. Sou muito fã desse anime, que pra mim é um dos melhores. Sou apaixonada tanto pelo Leon como pelo Yuri.. Eles são lindos demais! *-*

Façam uma ficwriter feliz e comentem. É muito importante pra mim saber o que pensam sobre a minha história, opiniões são bem vindas ainda mais nesse que é meu primeiro trabalho.

Obrigada pela atenção de todos.

Até mais queridos.

Kissus.


	2. Sentimentos

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Leon e o Yuri mesmo assim =P**

**Tenham uma boa leitura.**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 2 – Sentimentos**

**I.**

Já era noite quando as duas acabavam de sair do portão de desembarque do aeroporto de Paris. Sora estava muito animada, parecia até que nunca tinha ido a França antes. Mas na verdade, ela estava ansiosa devido a tal exposição da qual acompanharia Yuri. Porque será que ele queria que ela fosse com ele? Porque não Layla? Ela já estava naquele ambiente e Sora acabava de entrar nele a pouco tempo.

- Você está bem, Sora? – Rosetta estava preocupada com a amiga que não parecia nem um pouco bem.

- Ahn? Estou. Estou sim! – a jovem sorriu sem graça.

- Você não parece muito bem. – a moça de cabelos avermelhados comentou, enquanto acenava com o braço para chamar um táxi. A acrobata estava estranha desde quando saíram de lá dos Estados Unidos.

- Só estou um pouco nervosa com a tal exposição do Jovem Yuri. – Sora confessou. Não ía adiantar em nada ocultar aquilo da amiga, do jeito que ela era persistente ía descobrir de qualquer jeito.

Um taxista parou perto das duas, pegou as malas delas e colocou no porta-malas.

- Para aonde vão Senhoritas? – o taxista perguntou.

- Residência Passel. – Rosetta respondeu.

O taxista apenas assentiu. Assim que as duas entraram no carro, ele deu partida. Iria ser fácil achar a residência, pois era a da famosa Rosetta Passel, a campeã mundial de diabolos. Aliás era a própria que estava no veículo.

- E não se preocupe com isso Sora. Eu também estarei lá. – a menina falou tentando tranquilizar a acrobata. Mas para Rosetta era fácil, ela vivia nesse mundo desde que se entendia por gente.

- Tudo bem, irei tentar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Enquanto isso nos Estados Unidos...

As meninas estavam reunidas no primeiro ginásio, conversavam sobre o chamado de Yuri para Sora o acompanhar na exposição de suas obras. Elas queriam saber o porque dele ter escolhido ela e não a Layla, que já era parceira dele e estava familiarizada com esses eventos.

- Talvez meninas, ele queira encaixar ela nesse mundo. – Anna expôs sua suposição.

- Faz sentido. Porque agora ela é estrela de um grande circo, e tem que agir como uma. – May concordou com o pensamento de Anna.

- Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim ainda é estranho. – Mia comentou. Ela ainda não estava convencida de que Yuri havia chamado Sora apenas para encaixar ela no mundo dos famosos. Devia ter algo por trás. Tudo bem que ele não estava agindo mais por vingança, mas qualquer precaução era bem-vinda.

- Gente, para que se preocupar com essas coisas? E aliás o Yuri mudou muito por causa da Sora, ele pode simplesmente está querendo agradecer a ela. – Sarah disse entrando no ginásio.

- A Sarah está certa meninas. – Anna disse.

Enquanto as meninas faziam a reuniãozinha delas, uma pessoa estava vigiando e ouvindo tudo que elas diziam. E pelo semblante que fez, não estava gostando nada do tema da conversa.

**II.**

Depois de alguns minutos, Sora e Rosetta chegaram a residência Passel. Cumprimentaram os empregados que vieram recebê-las. Rosetta levou a acrobata até o escritório onde certamente sua mãe estaria. Bateu à porta, e esperou que a mãe consentisse que elas entrassem.

- Entre! – A Srª Passel respondeu.

A menina abriu a porta, entrou calmamente no local. Enquanto Sora analisava todo o ambiente, a sala tinha chamado muito a atenção dela. Tinha muitos quadros da amiga que estava ao seu lado. Desde pequena ela treinava com os diabolos.

- Mamãe! Está é minha amiga Sora. Veio me acompanhar nessa visita. – a menina disse à mãe dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Seja bem Vinda. – a mãe disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira que estava sentada e se aproximava das duas garotas. Deu um abraço na filha e voltou-se para a menina de cabelos rosados. – Nós já nos conhecemos. Soube que agora você é a mais nova estrela do Kaleido Star. Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada Srª. Sim, nós já nos conhecemos. – Sora mostrou seu melhor sorriso para a empresária.

- Nós vamos lá para cima Mamãe. Vou mostrar os aposentos de Sora. – Rosetta disse despedindo-se da mãe e saindo enquanto puxava Sora consigo.

As duas subiram as escadas para o segundo andar, aonde se encontravam os quartos. Entraram na terceira porta à esquerda.

- Esta é a sua suíte. – Rosetta disse animada. –

O quarto era muito bonito, tinha uma varanda e uma visão magnífica da cidade. Era belíssimo olhar aquela paisagem contagiante da cidade de Paris, que naquela noite parecia muito agitada.

- Agora vou deixar você descansar. Amanhã iremos passear pela cidade. Tenha uma boa Noite Sora. – a menina disse, e se retirou depois nem esperando Sora responder.

A acrobata deu mais uma olhada no quarto. Parecia um sonho tudo aquilo que estava ao seu redor. Depois, foi até as malas e pegou o pijama e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha, para depois poder descansar, aquela viagem havia sido desgastante.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Na madrugada de São Francisco, um rapaz parecia não conseguir dormir. Rolava na cama e nada do sono chegar, aquilo já estava o incomodando. Sentia-se estranho desde que ouvira as meninas dizerem que quem acompanharia o Yuri em sua exposição seria Sora e não Layla. Não conseguia entender porque aquilo lhe pertubava tanto, ela não era nada dele e nem lhe devia satisfações. Mas mesmo assim, sentia uma enorme raiva percorrer seu corpo. Não pela atitude de Sora de aceitar, e sim pela falta de atitude dele de não dizer que estava gostando da colega de trabalho. Cinco anos, cinco longos anos haviam se passado e ele deixara ela simplesmente se afastar mais e mais dele. Sentia-se um completo idiota.

Como a insonia lhe venceu, decidiu levantar da cama e tomar um chocolate quente. Foi até a cozinha, preparou o chocolate e se encaminhou para a sala. Com o controle remoto na mão, procurava algum canal que lhe fosse agradável naquela madrugada que parecia mais fria que qualquer outra na cidade de Cape Mary.

Leon se sentia cada vez mais inquieto. Nada de interessante passava na televisão, nada que fizesse-o tirar ela da cabeça. Como ela deveria estar? Será que numa hora dessas ela estaria dormindo ou num tour por Paris com aquele, que mesmo que tivessem resolvido suas diferenças, ainda gostava de chamar de rival; pensou Leon. Percebendo que ficar ali se remoendo não adiantaria nada, levantou do sofá e levou a caneca vazia para a cozinha e foi para o banheiro. Tomaria um bom banho, e depois iria para o Kaleido Stage, talvez treinar livrasse um pouco sua cabeça daqueles pensamentos. Precisava sair de casa.

Se dirigiu para o banheiro, entrou no box e abriu o chuveiro. Iria tomar uma ducha antes de sair. Retirou as roupas do corpo e entrou debaixo da queda d'água. Deixava a água cair sobre o corpo definido, sentindo uma sensação de relaxamento e que seus pensamentos estavam indo embora junto com a água pelo ralo. Mas, sabia que mesmo que eles parassem de o atormentar, teria uma hora que eles volatariam.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Já passava das 10 da manhã, mas o acrobata ainda estava no ginásio treinando. E cada vez mais frustado, porque a cada movimento que fazia lembrava de sua companheira de palco, que presenciou todos eles nas peças que haviam feito até agora. Como queria que ela não estivesse nesse momento em Paris e sim ao seu lado, para sempre; pensou o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados. Quando se viu pensando daquela maneira, balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, estava sendo um egoísta em querer ela somente para si, mas não podia dizer que era mentira. Voltou a fazer movimentos e piruetas no ar, mas nem percebendo que um grupo de meninas o observava.

- Ele está com uma expressão perdida. – comentou Mia. Desde que ele havia chegado ali no Circo, ela jamais vira ele com uma expressão daquela, apenas de desejo que era quando atuava ao lado de Sora.

- A Sora está fazendo falta – May falou como quem não quer nada. A chinesa já havia percebido que quando o acrobata estava próximo da amiga ele ficava diferente. E desde que ela havia ído para a França, ele parecia desolado.

- Como? – Marion perguntou. Já havia percebido que havia algo de diferente quando Leon estava com Sora, mas não conseguia compreender como a falta dela poderia deixá-lo assim, ele sempre agia com tanta indiferença aos agrados que a amiga tentava fazer para animar todos.

- É isso que eu disse. Vocês não perceberam como ele fica quando está ao lado de Sora? O quanto ele se enche de confiança e tem certeza que poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa só por estar ao lado dela? – tentava explicar o quanto a jovem de madeixas roxas havia mudado aquele ser frio e indiferente.

- O Leon é apaixonado por Sora, e isso já tem um tempo que eu percebi. Desde a peça Lago dos Cisnes, que ele admirava-a com um semblante apaixonado. – Mia entrou na conversa. Naquele dia, o acrobata parecia ter encorporado completamente Siegfried, encenando com paixão.

- Que lindoo! – os olhinhos de Marion brilhavam. Ela sempre achava que as histórias de amor eram lindas de mais, e saber que sua amiga estava protagonizando uma e em tempo real deixava-a extasiada.

- Vamos ver se esses dois conseguem se resolver. – Mia comentou.

- Eles são complicados demais para isso. – May falou como quem não quer nada, e depois saindo anadando pelo corredor, iria treinar mais um pouco e depois iria para o refeitório.

As outras duas fizeram o mesmo. Mas cada uma para um lado. Mia foi para o refeitório antes do horário do almoço para se dedicar mais ao novo enredo para uma peça do Kaleido Star. Marion foi para o ginásio atrás de May, para treinar no trampolim.

**III.**

**Em Paris...**

Duas meninas acabavam de voltar para casa depois de um dia inteirinho andando pelas ruas da cidade das Luzes. Haviam feitas várias compras e tirado muitas fotos. Sora estava animada para mostrar aquelas fotos para as amigas, elas iria ficar doidas quando visse a cada lugar maravilhoso ela havia ido junto com a mocinha de cabelos avermelhados. Mas nesse momento, ela só queria saber de tomar um bom banho e se deitar. Andou como nunca tinha andado na vida.

- Gostou do nosso passeio Sora? – a menina de cabelos avermelhados perguntou. Mostrara muitos pontos turísticos da cidade para a amiga, mas ainda não conseguira mostrar todos. – Falta ainda muitos para podermos conhecer.

- Eu adorei! A cidade é realmente fantástica. – a jovem falava e adquiria um brilho diferente no olhar, havia se divertido e muito com Rosetta.

- Que bom que gostou. – a moça abriu um sorriso para a amiga. Estava realmente feliz que a amiga havia gostado do que vira. – Agora eu vou para o meu quarto tomar um merecido banho, e depois passo aqui para irmos lá embaixo jantar, ok?

- Tudo bem. Também vou tomar banho.

As duas se despediram e Rosetta foi em direção ao seu quarto. Enquanto isso Sora adentrou no seu. A menina de madeixas roxas, foi até sua mala para pegar uma roupa para vestir, quando escutou seu celular tocar. Quem devia estar ligando para ela? Será que era uma de suas amigas? Estava com muitas saudades dela; pensou Sora. Animadamente se aproximou do criado-mudo, pegou o celular e viu no identificador de chamada que não eram as meninas e sim Yuri.

- Alô? – a menina disse, esperando que o jovem do outro lado da linha respondesse.

**- Sora? – **o rapaz de cabelos loiros perguntou do outro lado.

- Sim, sou eu.

- **Olá Sora! É o Yuri. Como você está? – **decidira começar a conversa assim. E esperava que ela estivesse realmente bem por estar ali.

- Oii Jovem Yuri. Eu estou muito e você? – a voz da menina parecia mais animada ao falar com o rapaz.

**- Eu também estou bem. **– após falar isso, abriu um sorriso por perceber a animação da menina que estava ao outro lado. **– Espero não estar lhe incomodando.**

- Não se preocupe, não está. Mas há que se deve essa ligação?

**- Eu liguei para perguntar se amanhã você tem compromisso.– **tentava não demonstrar a ansiedade em sua voz, mas estava ansioso por ela dizer que não. Queria muito poder vê-la antes da noite da exposição e poder passar um tempo junto com ela.

- Não. Não tenho nenhum compromisso. Só ía dar uma volta pela cidade com a Rosetta. – a menina respondeu.

**- Então você gostaria de almoçar comigo amanhã? E depois podemos dar uma volta pela cidade, posso te mostrar os melhores lugares daqui e que a Rosetta ainda não tenha lhe mostrado. **– esperava muito que ela aceitasse seu convite.

O telefone por um tempo pareceu mudo. Nenhum dos dois nada falava. Sora pensava no convite que Yuri havia lhe feito, adoraria poder almoçar com ele. Mas e como Rosetta ficaria? A amiga ficaria decepcionada por Sora terminar de conhecer a cidade com o jovem Yuri?

**- Então?**

Percebendo que ela devia dar uma resposta para o rapaz, e que havia ficado muda por alguns instantes, voltou a falar.

**- **Posso te dar uma ligada um pouco mais tarde para dar a resposta? É que irei conversar com Rosetta, para saber se não há nenhum problema. – queria que ele a compreendesse. Não poderia aceitar seu convite sem antes conversar com a amiga e ver o que ela achava de sair sem ela.

**- Sem problemas. Estarei esperando sua ligação.**

- Sim. Muito obrigada por me compreender Jovem Yuri.

**- Estou aqui para isso Sora. **

- Então depois te ligo. Até depois Jovem Yuri.

**- Até Sora.**

E a linha foi cortada. Sora se jogou na cama. Não conseguia acreditar que recebera um convite de Yuri para almoçar e conhecer o restante da cidade com ele. Abriu um sorriso e depois pegou suas roupas e a tolha e foi para o banheiro, Rosetta já devia estar pronta esperando ela.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Assim que a ligação se finalizou, Yuri colocou novamente o celular em cima da mesinha de centro da sala. O convite estava feito e agora só precisava esperar a menina retornar a ligação para poder lhe responder se aceitava ou não. Em seu íntimo queria muito que ela aceitasse, não sabia porque mas sentia-se muito bem perto da jovem. E aquela sensação trazia uma paz de espírito, que nunca havia sentido antes.

Começara a sentir algo diferente desde o dia que a vira pela primeira vez no Kaleido. Conseguia sentir que aquela era uma menina diferente de qualquer outra que já havia conhecido em sua vida e inclusive Layla, que era uma das mais interessantes que já saíra. Quando viu-a desafiar Layla ao fazer a técnica Fênix Dourada, que só Layla conseguia fazer, percebera que suas suposições estavam corretas, aquela menina tinha algo de diferente e Calos tinha razão, ela ainda encantaria a todos com seu resplendor. Certamente, ela também o encantara.

Sentia-se atraído por ela. Só de pensar que outro poderia tê-la, já o assustava. Não queria que outra a possuísse, queria ela somente para si. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas não gostava nem de pensar que ela poderia gostar de outro.

Já havia feito o pedido para o jantar. Desde uns tempos para cá, ele andava gostando muito mais de comida japonesa e assim pediu para levarem até a sua casa. Estava tendo obsessão por coisas orientais e isso o estava pertubando de mais. Enquanto esperava o jantar chegar, pegou uma garrafa de whisky e depositou um pouco do líquido no copo. Precisava parar de pensar tanto na jovem de cabelos roxeados, isso já estava lhe tirando o sono.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sora e Rosetta estavam sentadas à mesa, deliciando de seu jantar. Desde que desceram não haviam dito uma palavra se quer, mas Sora sabia que teria que comentar aquele assunto com a amiga até a meia noite daquele dia.

- Recebi uma ligação do Jovem Yuri. – começou a menina de madeixas roxas.

- Interessante. E do que se tratava? – a menina de cabelos avermelhados estava curiosa. Queria saber qual o motivo pelo qual Yuri teria ligado aquela hora para a moça sentada à mesa.

- Ele me convidou para almoçar amanhã com ele. E depois vai me mostrar o restante da cidade. – disse um pouco hesitante, ainda não sabia qual seria a reação da amiga.

- E você aceitou né? – Rosetta perguntou, enquanto olhava para Sora com os olhinhos vidrados. A amiga não poderia recusar um convite daquele, não de um homem galante como o Yuri.

- Bem.. eu.. – ficou por uns segudos sem palavras, não sabia como dizer a amiga que dissera a ela que pediria permissão a ela para sair com ele.

- Você não aceitou? – perguntou assustada. Não era possível que Sora pudesse recusar um convite daqueles, e além do mais que não tinha nada de mais em sair para conhecer a cidade com ele.

- Não respondi a ele. Eu disse que iria conversar com você primeiro, porque tínhamos ficado de sair para conhecer o restante da cidade juntas. E não queria estragar seus planos aceitando sem ao menos falar com você. – a jovem se explicou.

- Então diga a ele que você aceita. Aliás, nós não poderemos continuar nosso passeio pela cidade amanhã. Minha mãe marcou uma coletiva de imprensa para amanhã. – falou um pouco desanimada com aquela coletiva tão em cima. Queria poder sair com amiga e havia se sentido chateada por deixá-la em casa sozinha, mas agora que soubera que a mesma recebera um convite de Yuri sentia-se mais confiante de sair no outro dia e deixar a amiga se divertir muito.

- Então tudo bem! – Sora abriu um sorriso.

As duas terminaram seus jantares e foram para seus quarto. O dia de amanhã prometia e parecia que ía ser muito cansativo para ambas, mesmo que fosse de forma diferente. As duas se aconchegaram no calor de suas camas e adormeceram, somente aguardando o dia seguinte.

CONTINUA...

**Domo pessoinhas!**

**Termina mais um capítulo de Amor à prova. Nesse capítulo eu quis retratar como os dois rapazes estão encantados pela acrobata. Ambos com sentimentos para com ela e que nos próximos capítulos serão descobertos.**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic. Eu estou gostando demais de escrevê-la. É como se a história fizesse parte da minha vida. Eu vejo relances quando estou em algum lugar pensando na vida.. Aii tá sendo delicioso essa sensação.**

**Mandem reviews para mim saber a opinião de vocês quanto a esta história. Opinem sobre algumas coisas que vocês gostariam que tivesse no decorrer e da história e espero que se apaixonem, assim como eu estou por essa fic.**

**Kisses**

**Já ne**


	3. Primeiro Beijo

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Leon e o Yuri mesmo assim =P**

**Tenham uma boa leitura**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 3 – Primeiro Beijo**

**I.**

Logo que amanheceu, aproximadamente as cinco da manhã, May decidira treinar um pouco. Desde que Mia havia dito que poderia demorar aproximadamente um mês e meio para finalizar o roteiro da peça, a moça havia relaxado quanto ao quesito treinar arduamente todos os dias. Quando entrou no ginásio, deparou-se com o jovem de longos cabelos prateados treinando seus movimentos e piruetas no ar. Aproximou-se da rede de proteção e ficava a olhá-lo treinar.

- Meus treinos começaram a virar atração? – Leon perguntou para a moça que o olhava, mas sem desviar suas atenções do trapézio em que estava.

- Não sabia que os treinos eram secretos. – rebateu a pergunta dele com a mesma frieza.

- E não são. – simplesmente respondeu.

- Porque treina tanto? Você sabe muito bem que o roteiro só estará pronto daqui a um mês e meio. Não acha que deveria dar uma parada e relaxar um pouco? – atreveu-se a questioná-lo, queria poder tirar dele as respostas que queria e que para ela eram óbvias. Mas precisava ter a real certeza e descobrir de uma vez por todas o que estava escondido debaixo de toda aquela indelicadeza.

- Virou minha analista? – perguntou, mas em momento nenhum parou seu treinamento para olhar para a moça.

- Não, não virei. Só acho que algo anda lhe incomodando e pensei que poderia querer conversar sobre isso.

- E o que te fez pensar que eu me abriria para você? – agora estava interessado no que a garota falava. Será que ela achava que ele era desses de ficar contando seus segredos mais íntimos para qualquer pessoa? Apesar que sentia algo no fundo de si que queria dividir as tristezas que sentia. Mas não, não com a May.

- Talvez porque eu saiba o motivo de seus treinos incessantes. O motivo pelo qual você anda mais irritado que de costume, e o porque de escutar todas as nossas conversas que dizem respeito a uma certa pessoa. – a garota foi direto ao ponto que mais o atormentava, não imaginava qual poderia ser a reação dele ao ver ela jogando tudo em sua cara. Mas uma coisa havia aprendido naqueles cincos anos, Leon não faria nada a ela.

No momento que escutou a chinesa mencionar que sabia de seus motivos, ou melhor de seu motivo pelo qual andava diferente, o jovem perdeu o equílibrio e deixou-se cair sobre a rede de segurança. Não podia acreditar que as coisas estavam tão explícitas. Mas será que May realmente sabia, ou era somente uma forma de fazê-lo prestar atenção nela.

Quando a garota viu a reação do rapaz, abriu um sorriso de canto. Ela conseguira chegar ao ponto que queria abordar, e isso significava que ela estava no caminho certo quando dizia que Sora era o motivo pelo qual ele estava tão diferente nos últimos dias. Bastava agora fazê-lo se abrir com si.

- A que exatamente você se refere? – desceu da rede de segurança e dirigiu-se até onde a jovem estava. Não podia deixar que mais ninguém ouvisse aquela conversa.

- A Sora. – a jovem foi direta e objetiva. Precisava dizer logo para ele que sabia de seus motivos e partir para o que tinha em mente. Não conseguia mais vê-lo daquela maneira.

O jovem sentiu um choque percorrer por todo seu corpo. Não era possível que ela realmente soubesse de tudo que se passava com ele e sem ele nem ao menos dizer a ela. Devia estar deixando esse sentimento pela garota transparecer demais e isso deixava-o preocupado. Mas o que diria a May? Que ela estava certa ao afirmar tal coisa? Não, não poderia dizer a ela. Aquilo poderia ser apenas um teste e ela estar usando da certeza de algo para tirar informações verdadeiras dele. Não se deixaria cair tão fácil no joguinho dela.

- Minha parceira? O que te faz pensar que minha parceira é o motivo para mim estar mudado? – aproximou o rosto do da jovem. Encarava-a friamente e sem mostrar sentimentos nenhum. Não podia deixar transparecer que estava incomodado com o fato dela saber de parte da verdade.

- O que me faz pensar? É simples. Você sempre teve um certo medo dela desde que a viu pela primeira vez. Ela sempre lhe desafiava, coisa que nenhum outro ousava fazer a não ser Yuri.

Ao ouvir o nome do acrobata de cabelos loiros, Leon sentiu uma raiva súbita. Aquele nome não lhe agradava e agora era por outros motivos.

- Isso não prova nada. Confesso que me senti um tanto que receoso com o fato dela me enfrentar e se parecer muito com minha irmã Sophie. Mas continuo a afirmar que isso não prova nada.

- Concordo com você. Isso não prova nada, até que você se viu apaixonado por ela. A partir daí as coisas começam a fazer um pouco mais de sentido e começam a virar uma prova concreta. – falava com convicção. Sabia que estava certa quanto a tudo que falava.

- Apaixonado por ela? – Leon foi pego de surpresa por esta afirmação da jovem. Ele realmente estava apaixonado pela jovem de madeixas rosadas?

- Isso. – a chinesa concordou com ele.

-Não me faça rir. Você veio até aqui me importunar com essas suas suposições sem fundamento? Ela é apenas minha parceira. – terminou de falar e foi em direção a porta de saída do ginásio. Não conseguia mais ficar ali olhando para a jovem de madeixas escuras e sabendo que ela já sabia de tudo que se passava com si. "Ela é minha parceira, e pelo que me parece é somente isso que sou para ele, um parceiro.; pensou. Após se retirar do ginásio, o jovem se dirigiu para seu apartamento, precisava esclarecer a mente e ficando ali na presença de May ele não conseguiria.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era aproximadamente meio dia em Paris. O dia não estava muito ensolarado e fazia um pouco de frio. Sora estava dentro do carro com Yuri, indo em direção ao restaurante em que iriam almoçar para depois fazerem um tour pela cidade. Chegando ao restaurante, Yuri sai do carro e vai até o outro lado abrir a porta para Sora sair. Depois entrega as chaves de sua Ferrari para o manobrista e os dois entraram no estabelecimento. Foram recebidos pelo Maître.

- Sejam Bem vindos ao L´Avenue. Os senhores tem reserva?- perguntou simpaticamente o Maître.

- Temos sim; respondeu o jovem de cabelos loiros. – Está no meu nome, Yuri Killian.

O Maître foi até o balcão para ver qual era a mesa reservada para o casal. Depois pediu que eles o acompanhassem. Levou-os até sua mesa. As mesas ficavam todas do lado de fora, em volta do estabelecimento.

- Aqui está o cardápio senhor; o maître entrega a Yuri o cardápio com um sorriso simpático no rosto. – Bon appétit; depois se afastou da mesa deixando os dois a sós.

- Parece ser bem badalado aqui. – a jovem comentou como quem não quer nada.

- E é. Esse é um ótimo restaurante para apreciarmos um bom almoço.

Fizeram seus pedidos. Depois saborearam-no, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre muitas coisas, como o trabalho no Kaleido Stage e Sora perguntava como estava indo o trabalho que Yuri estava tendo com as telas e se ele estava ansioso com a exposição que era na noite daquele dia.

Depois de terminarem de almoçar, Yuri pagou a conta e se foram fazer turismo por Paris. Yuri estava muito feliz que Sora estava ao lado dele naquele tour. Queria aquilo a muito tempo, mas não deveria ser egoísta a ponto de pedir que ela largasse seu maior sonho para vir para a França e ficar ao seu lado.

Os dois passaram pela Torre Eiffel, Catedral de Notre Dame, a Bastilha, Arco do Triunfo, Pantheon, Museu d'Orsay, Jardim de Luxemburgo, Museu de Louvre, Museu Rodin. Passaram momentos maravilhosos juntos, riam e brincavam. Todos que passavam e viam os dois juntos se divertindo imaginavam que eles eram um lindo casal juntos. Mas eles nem imaginavam que as pessoas pensavam aquilo e estavam se sentindo tão bem juntos que era como se tudo a volta deles houvesse parado no tempo.

Quando foi anoitecendo, o ex acrobata levou a jovem até a residência de Rosetta. Afim de que ela pudesse se arrumar para a noite que lhes aguardavam. Quando chegou na propriedade dos Passel, Yuri saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta para a jovem sair.

- Obrigada Jovem Yuri. – a moça saiu do carro sendo ajudado por Yuri que segurou na mão dela afim de ajudá-la.

- Não precisa agradecer. – abriu um sorriso no mínimo sedutor, mas que encantaria qualquer garota.

- E Obrigada também por esse dia maravilhoso que você me proporcionou. Adorei conhecer Paris com você. – a moça sorriu, e as maças de seu rosto esquentaram um pouquinho quando ela se pegou pensando em tudo que haviam feito naquele dia e de que como havia sido maravilhoso.

- Como eu já disse, não precisa me agradecer. E ainda temos a noite pela frente minha querida. – ainda sorrindo, o jovem levou a mão até o rosto da jovem e acariciou-o com as costas de sua mão.

Ao sentir o toque suave do rapaz em seu rosto, Sora sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. Não sabia bem o que estava sentindo, e porque sentia aquele bem estar tão grande dentro de si. Apenas uma coisa ela sabia, adorava ficar ao lado de Yuri.

Depois que se despediram, a jovem de madeixas rosadas entrou em casa e foi até o quarto de Rosetta, queria encontrá-la e lhe contar tudo que havia passado com o jovem de cabelos loiros. Quando bateu a porta, a garota de cabelos avermelhados abriu e pediu que Sora entrasse.

- Como foi o passeio de vocês? – a garota de cabelos avermelhados perguntou ansiosa para saber de todos os detalhes que aconteceram.

- Foi maravilhoso. Ele me apresentou muitos pontos turísticos e muitos que você já até tinha me levado para conhecer, mas com ele é como se fosse mágico. – começou a jovem. Quando ela falava de como havia sido o passeio com o ex acrobata, seus olhos adquiriam um brilho diferente.

- Então você gostou de estar ao lado dele? – Rosetta olhava como a amiga ficava ao falar do jovem que a levara para passear. Será que ela estava gostando dele? Será que aquilo poderia ser início de alguma coisa? Por mais que ela sabia que os dois poderiam se machucar se tentassem alguma coisa, mas preferia o Yuri ao grosso do Leon.

- Adorei. Ele sabe como tratar bem uma garota. – se jogou deitada na cama. Ficava a contemplar o teto. O que aquilo que ela sentia em relação a ele poderia ser?

- Você sabe que ele sempre gostou de você não é? – a moça perguntou a amiga

- Não diga bobeiras Rosetta. Somos apenas amigos.

- Amigos? Você pode até querer apenas a amizade dele, mas ele com certeza não quer somente isso de você. E além do mais você tem que ser feliz e aproveitar que ele quer lhe proporcionar isso. Vai fundo amiga.

- Eu não sei. – o semblante da acrobata ficou sério. Será que era possível que ele gostasse dela? Mas seria certo dar uma chance a ele? Não, não devia ficar pensando naquelas coisas. Aliás Layla gostava muito dele e ele demosntrava que sentia algum carinho por ela.

- Veremos no que isso vai dar.

Sora ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo seus pensamentos. Ficava imaginando se era por isso que ele havia a convidado para ir junto dele na exposição. Ele poderia estar sentindo alguma coisa por ela. Mas era melhor deixar isso de lado e apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem, se preocupar antes da hora com aquilo não iria lhe fazer bem algum.

A jovem foi para seu quarto. Pegou a toalha e entrou no banheiro para tomar uma boa ducha. Depois começou a se arrumar para aquela noite. Momentos depois Rosetta entrou no quarto com mais duas amigas dela e começaram a produzir a jovem que acompanharia Yuri.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era por voltas das 8 da noite quando o ex acrobata passou na casa de Rosetta para buscar sua companheira naquela noite que prometia. Estacionou o carro, retirou o celular do bolso e começou a digitar uma mensagem para a jovem.

No momento que as meninas haviam terminado de se arrumar e de arrumar a mais nova estrela, a moça ouviu o toque de seu celular indicando que uma mensagem havia chegado. Quando abriu a mensagem, tomou um susto ao ver de quem era.

"_Boa noite estrela radiante. Já está pronta? Estou aqui embaixo te esperando. Beijos."_

A mensagem era dele. Yuri havia a chamado de estrela radiante. Não entendia o porque dele agir daquela forma com ela, mas apenas deixava-se pensar que era apenas uma grande amizade que ele sentia por si e nada demais como a amiga de madeixas avermelhadas havia pensando.

Despediu-se das meninas, que logo também iriam para a exposição, e desceu para não deixar que o jovem esperasse demais. Enquanto descia as escadas, ficava a pensar naquele dia maravilhoso que havia passado com ele e como aquela noite poderia ser agradável.

O mordomo abriu a grande porta da frente e Sora saiu, avistando Yuri encostado em sua ferrari. "Como ele consegue ser charmoso quando quer"; a moça pensou e ao mesmo tempo balançou a cabeça tentando dispersar os pensamentos. Não poderia estar pensando aquilo de um amigo, um grande amigo.

Quando o jovem se deu conta que a acrobata estava se aproximando, ficou hipnotizado. Tamanha era a beleza que aquela moça tinha. Ficou sem fala e sem reação. A cada dia que passava ela mostrava para ele que podia ser mais incrível que poderia parecer.

- Boa noite jovem Yuri. – a moça cumprimentou ele. Mas ele ainda parecia petrificado, como se tivesse vendo um verdadeiro anjo a sua frente. Apesar que para ele, Sora era a personificação de um anjo, um belíssimo anjo. – Algo errado? – ela estava preocupada com ele, era estranho vê-lo daquele jeito, sem reação.

O jovem olhava extasiado para a acrobata a sua frente. Ela estava realmente linda e ele nem sabia o que dizer, estava literalmente diante de um anjo. "Como ele é linda, e está mais linda ainda nesse momento."; balançou a cabeça, tentando dispersar os pensamentos. "Vamos Yuri, diga algo a ela."; dizia a voz dentro ca cabeça dele.

- Você está maravilhosa! – enfim ele conseguiu dizer. Depois de tantos minutos de espera, enfim ele tinha dito o que tanto queria que ela ouvisse naquele momento. – Você é um verdadeiro anjo. Está belíssima e me hipnotiza com tamanha beleza.

- Obrigada, jovem Yuri. Fico lisongeada com seus elogios. – a moça sentiu as bochechas ficarem um pouco quentes e logo percebera que sua pele deveria estar um pouco mais rosada com o elogio do rapaz. Não sabia dizer bem o porque, mas sentia uma felicidade interna sem tamanho ao ouvir o rapaz proferir tais palavras.

Yuri logo apressou-se a abrir a porta do carro para a moça entrar. Imaginava como seria a reação dos fotógrafos de plantão ao verem ele chegar com a acrobata em seu carro. Como ele queria poder dizer a todos que ela era dele. Somente dele.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A limusine que levaria Rosetta e suas amigas havia chegado. As meninas entraram e o motorista deu partida, levando-as a exposição da Galeria Belas Artes.

Ao chegarem lá, foram recebidas por inúmeros fotógrafos e respórteres que queriam fazer uma matéria com ela de qualquer jeito. Alías, fazia um bom tempo que a mais nova acrobata não ía a eventos importantes na cidade das luzes.

Entraram na Galeria e lá avistaram o casal de amigos, Sora e Yuri. Yuri estava conversando com um de seus conhecidos sobre aquela magnífica exposição e sobre o futuro do jovem pintor. Rosetta se aproximou dos três.

- Boa Noite a todos! Yuri eu poderia tirar a Sora de você só um pouco?

- Claro! – respondeu a pergunta com um sorriso e voltou-se para a sua companheira. – Divirta-se!

A moça retribuiu com um sorriso angelical e se retirou com a amiga de cabelos avermelhados. A acrobata não sabia ao certo o que a amiga pretendia, mas imaginava que boa coisa não era.

- Você quer falar algo comigo? – a mais nova estrela do Circo de São Fransciso perguntou a amiga.

- Sora, o que você acha de Yuri? – perguntou a queima roupa. Não podia mais ficar dando voltas, deveria ser objetiva se quissesse obter uma resposta ainda aquela noite.

- E qual seria o motivo da pergunta? – a acrobata rebateu com uma outra pergunta. Não queria demonstrar o quão nervosa estava com aquela pergunta nada discreta da amiga. "Aonde ela pensava em chegar me indagando assim?"; pensou a moça.

- Apenas me responda!

- O Yuri é um grande amigo meu. Ele é uma pessoa fantástica, estar com ele é magnífico. É um ótimo acrobata e excelente pintor. – apenas respondeu o que tanto a amiga queria saber, alías era isso que achava dele.

- Somente um amigo? Não consegue ver ele de outra forma? – continuava a bater na mesma tecla. Precisava chegar ao ponto certo para que assim ela pudesse cair em sua rede.

- Rosetta! Por que isso agora?

- Sora, já se passaram 5 anos. O Yuri voltou a lhe procurar, e ainda a convidou para vir na estréia de sua exposição. Você acha que isso é somente uma coincidência? Para mim essas coisas não existem. – Rosetta começou a expor os fatos para a amiga. – Por quanto tempo você vai esperar que um alguém se declare pra você, mesmo sabendo que isso é algo impossível de acontecer? Você precisa viver a sua vida e dar chances de outros estarem presentes nela.

Prestava atenção em tudo que a amiga lhe dizia. Não conseguia acreditar que ela mencionara em alguém que a muito ela vinha tentando esquecer, mas que cada vez que tentava esquecer lembrava-se mais ainda. O que Rosetta estava lhe dizendo fazia sentido. Não podia ficar a vida toda esperando alguém que não se tocava e não dava valor aos seus sentimentos. Ela sentia que precisava de alguém para amá-la, mas não aguentava mais esperar que algo impossível acontecesse. Será que realmente Yuri a via diferente? Será que ela deveria dar uma chance para o amor, mesmo não sendo daquele alguém que ela esperava? Suas perguntas não tinham respostas. Mas ela podia encontrar, bastava procurá-las.

- Eu entendi aonde você quer chegar. – a moça somente disse isso. Ela havia mudado muito desde a apresentação do Lago dos cisnes, havia amadurecido. E não deixaria mais nada atrapalhar sua possível felicidade.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Logo depois de cumprimentar todos ali no evento e conversar com velhos amigos. O jovem foi atrás de sua musa. Queria encontrá-la ali e passar o resto da noite ao lado dela. Quando estava procurando-a, avistou a moça na varanda da Galeria admirando a beleza de Paris a noite.

Começou a se aproximar lentamente, não queria tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Ela ficava linda daquele jeito. Parou ao lado dela e ficou a comtemplar a cidade apenas iluminadas pelas luzes, luzes de todas as cores e efeitos.

- É uma vista belíssima. – o jovem disse como quem não quer nada.

Sora ouviu uma voz familiar, e quando olhou para o lado era ele que estava lá. "Como será possível que não notei sua aproximação?"; pensou.

- É nostálgico.

Ficaram ali admirando a beleza da cidade, juntos, por um tempo e depois entraram novamente na Galeria e curtiram o restante da noite que tinham. E ambos queriam que aquela noite nunca acabasse. A noite do evento foi indiscutivelmente maravilhosa.

Quando terminou, o jovem foi levá-la para casa. Sua vontade não era essa, mas era a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Dentro do carro, as vezes ele se pegava prestando atenção nela e não no trânsito.

- Você é um perigo pra mim, sabia? – o jovem voltou a olhar para a direção.

- Sou? – a moça olhou para ele e fazendo ele novamente voltar sua atenção a ela, e naquele momento seus olhos se cruzaram. "Que sensação estranha. Por que estou assim?"; sentiu a face se aquecer e virou-o rosto não o encarando mais. "Por quanto tempo você vai esperar que um alguém se declare pra você, mesmo sabendo que isso é algo impossível de acontecer?"; as palavras de Rosetta não saiam de sua mente.

Percebeu o desconcerto da jovem e se pegou sorrindo disso. Adorava vê-la com a pela rosada devido a suas palavras terem tamanho efeito nela. "Ela fica linda quando está envergonhada".

- Sim, você é. Quando abre esse sorriso digno de um anjo, não consigo não olhar pra você.

Sentiu um tremor passar por todo seu corpo, chegando ao coração e o mesmo acelerar rapidamente. Ele havia dito que ela tirava a concentração dele e que ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la. "Você sabe que ele sempre gostou de você não é?"; novamente as palavras da amiga vinham a sua mente. Aquilo estava a martirizando, mas não podia tomar atitudes precipitadas. Ele podia somente estar a elogiando como um amigo faz.

- Então não irei mais sorrir.

- Por que não? Eu adoro o seu sorriso. – perguntou voltando a olhá-la.

- Porque poderemos sofrer algum acidente e você pode nunca mais me ver sorrir. – sabia que tinha pegado pesado demais no exemplo que dera. Mas não conseguia pensar na hipótese de ela ser a causadora de um acidente de carro.

- Tudo bem – respondeu sorrindo.

Quando chegaram a casa de Rosetta, a mesma já se encontrava pois havia saído mais cedo da exposição.

Os dois sabiam o quanto era difícil se despedirem naquele momento. Muitas coisa haviam mudado e uma delas era o sentimento que estava dentro de seus corações, não sabiam explicar mas algo ali dentro falava mais alto do que qualquer pensamento racional. E naquele momento, sem haver resistência, seus lábios se encontraram ,como a muito queriam, num beijo terno e apaixonado.

- Boa noite minha musa. – se ele tinha começado a expressar seus sentimentos não era agora que deveria reprimí-los.

- Boa noite. – ela conseguiu apenas responder aquilo. Seus pensamentos estavam todos desgovernados. Ela não sabia o que pensar depois daquele beijo que a muito ela queria.

Eles não sabiam, mas enquanto despediam-se lá embaixo alguém ficava a olhá-los com um olhar de vitória. Afinal, conseguira o que tanto queria. Eles estavam começando a descobrir que suas vidas era destinadas a ficaram unidas.

CONTINUA...

**Domo galerinha!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Lembrem-se que estou escrevendo essa história com muito amor e carinho para os fãs de KS. **

**Façam uma ficwriter feliz e comentem! :)**


	4. Entre escorpiões e peixes

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Leon e o Yuri mesmo assim =P**

**Tenham uma boa leitura**

**Meus agradecimentos a Jonathan e Jen que comentaram no capítulo anterior.**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 4 – Entre escorpiões e peixes**

**I.**

Da janela do segundo andar, Rosetta observava os dois despedirem-se com um beijo. Um beijo que para eles poderia ser apenas algo que no momento não puderam conter, mas que para ela era o início de algo novo.

Sora, após se despedir de Yuri e vê-lo sair com o carro, entrou na residência e foi direto para seu quarto, não queria encarar ninguém naquela noite. Não depois do beijo que Yuri havia depositado em seus lábios com tanto amor. Ficava a pensar se alguém havia visto aquela cena, e se fosse Rosetta? Como ela encararia a amiga depois daquilo? Balançou a cabeça dispersando os pensamentos e entrou no quarto. Colocou a bolsa que carregava consigo na cama e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar uma ducha.

Enquanto isso, Rosetta pensava em uma maneira de abordar o assunto com a amiga de tal maneira que ela não pudesse ficar muito envergonhada e se fechasse para si. Pensou um pouco ainda deitada em sua cama e depois decidiu ir ao quarto de Sora.

A acrobata saiu do banheiro ainda enrolada na toalha e foi em direção ao guarda roupa onde a empregada havia guardado a sua roupa contra a sua vontade, pois ela tinha dito que ela mesma faria. Abriu uma das gavetas e retirou seu pijama de bolinhas roxas que mais gostava e começou a se vestir. Quando terminou, ouviu alguém bater a porta.

- Pode entrar. – apenas se forçou a dizer isso. Já imaginava quem poderia ser e se jogou em cima da cama.

Como esperado pela garota de madeixas rosadas, Rosetta entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e se deitou ao lado da amiga na cama.

- Como foi a noite? Digna de uma Lady? – a amiga brincou para ver a reação da amiga.

- A minha noite foi maravilhosa como esperado. Não esperava nada menos do homem que me convidou para sair. – Sora disse como quem não quer nada.

- E também não esperava nada do homem que roubou-lhe um beijo e o coração? – Rosetta provocou.

A acrobata enrubesceu. Então a amiga tinha visto os dois lá embaixo e o beijo que o Jovem havia dado nela. Só de pensar nos pensamentos que Rosetta poderia estar tendo naquela hora e nas perguntas que se seguiriam, Sora ficava ainda mais corada.

- Então você viu? – disse por fim.

- Vi tudinho. E quero que você saiba que achei perfeito. – os olhos da menina de cabelos cor do fogo estavam brilhando. Ela já sabia que Yuri sentia alguma coisa pela sua amiga e por isso havia dito a ele que a convidasse para acompanhá-lo na exposição. Mas como ele estava demorando demais a tomar uma atitude e convidá-la, decidira dizer a Carlos que queria ver sua mãe e que queria que Sora viesse com ela. – Eu não disse que ele gostava de você? Não estava certa?

- É, talvez você estivesse certa quanto a isso.

- Mas e aí? – Rosetta sentou na cama e ficou olhando para a amiga de cabelos rosados.

- E aí o que? – a acrobata já imaginava o que viria a seguir. Como desejava que naquele momento não estivesse sendo bombardeada com as perguntas de Rosetta. Já era demais para seu raciocínio normal assimilar todas as coisas que aconteceram em um dia, e que dia.

- O que você achou do beijo? Vão se encontrar outra vez? O que você acha dele? Você namoraria ele? – a menina foi perguntando de uma vez só. Estava ansiosa com as respostas da amiga.

- Rosetta! Acalme-se. Foi só um beijo e eu nem sei direito o que eu to sentindo. Ele é um grande amigo, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu gosto demais dele e sou fã do trabalho dele tanto como acrobata quanto como pintor. – a mais nova estrela do Kaleido falava e olhava serenamente para a amiga ao seu lado. Esperava que ele pudesse entender que nem tudo era do jeito que a gente queria e que a vida real não era como num filme, que um casal dava um beijo e no outro dia estávam casados. – Mas você também sabe melhor do que ninguém que a vida dele pertence a esse lugar e a minha vida pertence ao Kaleido.

- Eu sei Sora, mas nem ao menos tentar? Deixa seu coração ser feliz e esqueça de uma vez por todas daquele Leon. Viva o momento, porque o futuro só a Deus pertence.

- Queria que fosse fácil esquecê-lo... – Sora falou perdida em pensamentos. Já não ouvia nada que a amiga falava, então Rosetta entendeu que era hora de parar a conversa e ir dormir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Enquanto isso em Cape Mary..**

Leon estava deitado na rede de segurança do 2º ginásio, quando uma menina adentrou e se aproximou do lugar onde ele estava. Ele não fez nem menção de olhar para ela, já sabia de quem se tratava e o que ela queria com ele.

- O que você quer agora? Vai novamente me importunar com suas suposições idiotas de que eu estou apaixonado pela minha parceira? – proferiu as palavras com tanta frieza, que faria qualquer um recuar, mas não ela.

- Não adianta querer me afastar com seu tom de voz e suas palavras frias. De você eu já sou vacinada, não se preocupe. E se as minhas suposições são idiotas, me diga porque você se importa com elas? Porque elas parecem afetar o seu humor? – May rebateu com a mesma frieza.

- Já falaram que você é uma garota muito insolente? Se eu mudo ou não o meu humor e porque eu mudo, só diz respeito a mim. Nunca passou nessa cabecinha que eu posso não gostar da sua presença? – Leon rebateu ficando mais irritado ainda depois que ela havia lhe respondido com tamanha insolência.

- Já. Já falaram sim. Eu não me importo se você gosta da minha presença ou não. Eu só queria ajudar, pois tem uma pessoa que me interessa e muito em jogo e não é por você que estou fazendo isso e sim por ela.

- Então se preocupe com as coisas que ela faz, e pare de me importunar com suas asneiras. – levantou, ficando em pé na rede e num impulso deu um salto caindo em pé ao lado da garota de madeixas escuras. – E o que eu acho ou deixo de achar sobre a minha parceira, só tem relevância a mim.

Após dizer tais palavras o acrobata de cabelos prateados se retirou do ginásio. Não aguentava mais ouvir o que May dizia. Seu íntimo sabia que era tudo verdade, mas não podia contar a ela. Se alguém deveria saber sobre seus sentimentos, esse alguém era Sora Naegino.

**II.**

Não conseguia dormir. Rolava de um lado para o outro na cama. Aquele dia tinha sido demais para ela. Tantas coisas aconteceram em tão pouco tempo que seu coração ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar. Será que ele realmente gostava dela? Ou será que ela seria somente mais uma conquista dele e um divertimento. Não importava as respostas para as suas perguntas. Ela jamais poderia ter um relacionamento saudável com aquele homem. Não sabendo que sua melhor amiga e conselheira era apaixonada por ele. Como era possível que a vida pregasse tantas peças assim naqueles que viviam ali.

Rendeu-se a insonia, e decidiu ligar para alguma de suas amigas. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre aquilo. Foi até a cômoda e pegou o celular que estava em cima e começou a procurar por um número em sua agenda. Ao chegar na letra L, demorou-se no nome daquele que ela deixou nos Estados Unidos.

- Leon...

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, devia parar de ficar pensando tanto naquele acrobata de quem ela aprendera a gostar, mesmo com aquele jeito arrogante dele. Mas era difícil tirá-lo de seus pensamentos. Continuou a procurar por um nome na agenda. Assim que achou, foi logo apertando o botão _Send_.

O telefone tocou uma, tocou duas e no terceiro toque alguém do outro lado da linha atendeu.

**- Alô? **– a voz disse.

- May?

- **Ela mesma. Sora é você? **– estava surpresa em receber uma ligação dela. Imaginava que se ela fosse ligar para alguém fosse para Mia ou Anna e talvez a Sarah, mas não ela.

- Oi May, sou eu sim. Eu precisava conversar com alguém. – quando estava procurando na agenda do celular um número para ligar, pensou que May era a pessoa mais sensata para se conversar num momento como aquele. Suas amigas não entenderiam tão bem quanto May poderia entender.

**- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? – **a menina de madeixas escuras ficou preocupada. Primeiro porque nunca recebera uma ligação de Sora, não quando ela queria apenas conversar, e segundo, para ela querer conversar é porque algo estava acontecendo e isso a deixava preocupada. Mesmo que as duas não fossem grandes amigas, tinham uma certa amizade.

**- **Eu estou bem sim, não se preocupe. É só que eu tive um dia um tanto cheio. Ainda não consegui digerir metade do que aconteceu nele. Você tem tempo para conversar comigo?

- **Claro! Se você quer alguém para conversar, estou aqui. Me conte o que está te aflingindo. – **May estava interessada no que a amiga iria falar. Será que tinha a ver com aquele jovem de cabelos prateados que ela tanto ansiava? Ou será que era outra coisa que deixava a jovem preocupada demais para pensar naquela possibilidade?

- É sobre sentimentos. – começou a menina de cabelos rosados. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer May. Vir para a França só me deixou mais confusa com meus sentimentos. E não consigo esquecer aquela certa pessoa que você sabe. E agora me aparece outra.

-** Essa outra pessoa seria o Yuri? Estou certa? – **era o que ela mais temia. Agora a amiga estava confusa com seus sentimentos em relação a Yuri e Leon. Uma paixão do passado que voltava, e uma do presente que ela não esquecera.

- Sim. Está certíssima. – a menina respondeu a amiga. Sentia-se bem contando a alguém o que sentia. – Eu vim para cá para acompanhar a Rosetta nessa viagem e como você sabe o Jovem Yuri me chamou para ser acompanhante dele em sua exposição de quadros.

**- Sim, eu e a Sarah escolhemos o vestido para você ir nesse evento.**

- Então. Mas antes da noite do evento, ele me chamou para almoçar com ele e terminar de me mostrar Paris, pois a Rosetta não tinha me mostrado tudo. E eu acabei aceitando ir com ele. Foi incrível. Ele realmente sabe como tratar uma garota.

**- Entendo. Ele é um galanteador. Mas o que aconteceu nesse almoço?**

**- **No almoço não aconteceu nada de mais. Ele só foi muito amável comigo, tivemos um almoço bem tranquilo e visitamos muitos pontos turísticos. Então ele me levou para casa, a fim de que eu me arrumasse para a noite. – a jovem estava sentada por cima das pernas ainda na cama e enquanto falava, ela fitava a visão que a janela proporcionava. – Depois ele passou aqui para me buscar e fomos para a Galeria.

- **Hum. E o que aconteceu de diferente na noite? – **a garota de madeixas escuras não estava gostando nada da conversa. Eles não podiam ter feito o que ela estava pensando que tinham. Não. Não era do feitio de Sora se entregar tão facilmente.

- A noite correu bem. Conversamos, nos divertimos. Então ele pediu para me levar para casa, pois ele havia me trazido com ele. Dentro do carro ele ficava me cantando, mas não aquelas cantadas idiotas e sim aquelas que fazem qualquer garota se derreter. E quando chegamos na frente da casa da Rosetta, ele me roubou um beijo.

**- Um beijo? – **a garota sentiu um alívio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Pelo menos eles não tinham avançado tanto quanto ela havia pensado. Mas um beijo podia reanimar muitas paixões esquecidas. Mesmo que essas paixões nunca tenham vindo a tona e só tenham ficado na mente da amante. Um amor platônico.

- Sim, um beijo. E dos melhores. Nem consigo explicar o turbilhão de emoções que eu senti naquele momento. E agora não consigo dormir, fico pensando nesse beijo e no acrobata que deixei aí nos Estados Unidos. O que eu faço?

**- Olha, se conselhos fossem bons a gente não dava e sim vendia. Não posso te dizer o que você deve fazer, e nem o que tem que fazer. Posso te aconselhar a seguir seu coração. Viva o momento e veja como seu coração reage. Mas tome cuidado para não se machucar e nem machucar o coração daquele que te ama. **

- É sim. Vou fazer isso. Obrigada May por conversar comigo. Precisava muito de um conselho de alguém que me quer bem.

**- Disponha Sora. Sempre que precisar estarei aqui.**

- Obrigada! Tchauzinho-nho-nho.

**- Tchau, Sora.**

A Ligação se finalizou e Sora colocou o celular de volta na cômoda e deitou na cama. Precisava dormir e descansar, aquele dia havia sido cheio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

May havia acabado de falar com Sora pelo telefone, e um turbilhão de pensamentos passavam por sua mente. Leon não iria gostar nada de saber que sua amada estava confusa entre Escorpião e Peixes. E que Peixes estava sendo mais audasioso que ele poderia ser. A flecha de sagitário acertaria um, mas qual seria?

Enquanto a jovem de madeixas escuras estava parada no meio do corredor perdida em pensamentos, um rapaz vinha em sua direção observando que ela estava muito pensativa aquele dia.

- May?- o rapaz chamou.

- Ahn? – a garota acordou de seus pensamentos.

- Você está bem? – o rapaz loiro se aproximou da menina. Estava preocupado, pois geralmente May não ficava parada no meio do corredor pensativa. Algo a estava aflingindo, mas o que ele não sabia.

- Ahn.. Ah.. Oi Ken. Estou bem sim. – falou meio sem jeito.

- Tem certeza? Quer conversar?

- Eu tenho certeza sim, não se preocupe. – abriu um sorriso para o rapaz. Não podia preocupar ele com coisas que não diziam respeito a ele e nem a ela. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau Ken.

- Tchau. – antes que ele pudesse falar alguma outra coisa a menina já tinha saído de sua vista.

**III.**

O acrobata de cabelos prateados estava ainda em seu apartamento, e pelo que presumira iria ficar lá por pelo menos o dia inteiro. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça todas aquelas coisas que May dissera. Ele sabia que ela estava certa quanto a tudo que havia dito, mas será que a garota de seus pensamentos também sentia a mesma coisa que ele sentia? Só tinha uma maneira de descobrir: Quando ela voltasse de viagem iria se declarar para ela.

Num impulso levantou da cama e foi para a cozinha, precisava preparar um café. Necessitava de cafeína para aguentar todas as coisas que estavam por vim naquele dia. Colocou a água e o pó na cafeteira e apertou o botão para que o pó pudesse ser coado e saísse aquele líquido escuro que lhe fazia tão bem.

Sentou numa cadeira e ficou a observar o café sair coado no bule. Enquanto observava aquela cena ficava a pensar naquela que não saía de seus pensamentos. O que será que ela está fazendo nesse momento? Estaria dormindo ou fazendo alguma outra coisa junto com Rosetta? Ai, como queria não ficar se martirizando com a falta dela.

Assim que o café terminou de ser coado, Leon retirou o bule da máquina e despejou um pouco daquele líquido que lhe dava energia numa xícara e depois foi em direção ao ármário. Queria encontrar o adoçante. Abriu uma das portas da parte de cima do armário e encontrou o que procurava e pegou-o. Colocou duas gotas no café, pegou a xícara e foi direto para a varanda de seu apartamento.

Bebericou um gole daquele líquido que ainda estava quente e sentiu como se todo o seu corpo também ficasse quente como aquele café. Ficava a admirar a paisagem naquela manhã de domingo. Nem parecia que Sora havia partido para a Europa só fazia 3 dias, para ele era como se passasse uma eternidade sem ela.

- Sora... que falta que você faz. – disse num sussurro entre um gole de café e outro. – Como eu queria que nesse momento você estivesse aqui comigo. – apenas pensou.

Leon nem imaginava que enquanto ele pensava na garota de madeixas rosadas, a mesma estava confusa com seus sentimentos e deixando as coisas rolarem com seu amigo Yuri do outro lado do oceano.

CONTINUA...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Domo pessoinhas!**

**Chega ao fim mais um capítulo dessa história que para mim es tá sendo fascinante escrever. Espero que vocês estejam gostando tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever.**

**Me perdoem pelo atraso desse capítulo, mas é que eu estava meio atarefada com as coisas da faculdade e depois minha família quis viajar e eu fiquei sem pc =/**

**Mas agora estou de volta com tudo e já com idéias para o próximo capítulo que deve sair em breve.**

**Kissus..**

**Ja ne**

**Bell Amamiya.**


	5. Amor Proibido

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Leon e o Yuri mesmo assim =P**

**Tenham uma boa leitura**

**Meus agradecimentos a Dama 9 que comentou no capítulo anterior.**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 5 – Amor Proibido**

**I.**

Logo que amanheceu na cidade de Paris, Sora se levantou da cama e se preparou para mais um dia que prometia. Depois daquela ligação para May, a jovem havia conseguido pegar no sono e relaxar como tanto precisava. Não iria comentar nada com Rosetta sobre a ligação que fizera a amiga chinesa, aliás, ela deixaria as coisas acontecerem e veria no que ia dar. Só esperava que no fim ela não saísse machucada.

Trocou o pijama por uma roupa casual e desceu as escadas em direção a sala de jantar. Imaginava que Rosetta já estivesse lá, a amiga era de acordar bem cedo e ir logo tomar um bom café da manhã. Como ela havia prevido, chegando ao local encontrou a menina junto à mãe à mesa. Apressadamente sentou-se em umas das cadeiras vazias.

- Bom dia Rosetta! Bom dia Srª Miss! – disse alegremente para as duas que estavam à mesa.

- Bom dia Sora! – Rosetta respondeu ao cumprimento da amiga, enquanto Miss se pôs a apenas balançar a cabeça em afirmativa.

As três terminaram seu café da manhã em silêncio. Se havia uma coisa que a mãe de Rosetta prezava nas refeições do dia era que deviam ser feitas em silêncio para assim poderem saborear bem a comida servida. Antes das outras duas saírem da mesa, Miss levantou-se.

- Desculpem por não esperá-las terminarem para sair, mas é que preciso resolver algumas coisas pendentes em meus negócios. – a senhora se desculpou e depois se retirou do local.

Assim que sua mãe saiu da mesa, a menina de cabelos avermelhados voltou sua atenção para a amiga de cabelos rosados. Olhava fixamente nos olhos de Sora. Queria saber mais coisas entre a amiga e o russo.

- Então Sora, como vai ficar você e o Yuri? – disse alegremente. Adorava ser cupido e principalmente da amiga.

- Ahn... É... Nós não temos nada Rosetta. Somos bons amigos, e aquilo que aconteceu foi um acidente. Eu tenho certeza que foi tudo um mal entendido e resolverei hoje. – falava com convicção. Não que realmente acreditasse em sequer uma palavra que dizia, mas queria poder acreditar. Mesmo assim a jovem iria ao apartamento de Yuri e conversaria com ele. Tinha que saber de uma vez por todas o que ele realmente sentia por ela. Ela não podia se arriscar a deixar acontecer e depois descobrir que não passou de um brinquedo dele. E além do mais, sua melhor amiga e ex-parceira tinha sentimentos fortes para com o rapaz loiro.

- Você vai procurar ele? – a mais nova acrobata se divertia com o embaraço da amiga. Mas o que a deixava intrigada é que sempre que algo acontecia não importando o que, Sora ia pessoalmente até a pessoa para conversarem.

- Irei ao apartamento dele. Ainda hoje para podermos conversar.

Terminada a conversa, Sora se retirou da mesa e foi até seu quarto. Pegou a bolsa que carregava consigo, onde estava seu celular, sua carteira e algumas coisinhas de mulher e saiu em direção ao apartamento de Yuri.

Na frente da residência fez sinal para um táxi. No dia anterior, Yuri havia passado em frente ao apartamento dele e mostrado a ela onde ficava.

- Rue des Renaudes, 75008

- Sim, senhorita! – respondeu em afirmação. Deu partida no carro e foi em direção ao seu destino.

As ruas de Paris estavam muito movimentadas naquela manhã. Enquanto a jovem estava dentro do carro, pedia para que ele não tivesse saído de casa ainda. Ele havia dito que costumava sair de casa bem cedo para ir até seu ateliê, e o endereço do cantinho da arte dele ela não sabia.

Assim que o taxista chegou a seu destino, estacionou o carro próximo ao meio fio. A jovem acrobata saiu do carro e retirou uma nota da carteira e entregou ao motorista que agradeceu. Adentrou no prédio, e foi pedir informações ao porteiro.

- Bonjour! Você poderia me informar se Yuri Killian está em seu apartamento? Eu sou uma amiga dele, Sora Naegino.

O porteiro ligou para o apartamento do ex-acrobata.

**- Bonjour! – **o rapaz atendeu.

- Bonjour monsieur! Tem uma jovem aqui que gostaria de lhe falar. O nome dela é Sora Naegino, posso deixá-la subir?

- **Oui. Envoyez-lui jusqu'a.**

O porteiro finalizou a ligação e voltou sua atenção a jovem à frente de seu balcão.

- Pode subir. Segundo andar, apartamento 205.

- Mercy.

Dirigiu-se até o elevador, apertou o botão para chamá-lo de volta ao térreo. Enquanto esperava o elevador descer, Sora ficava pensando no que ela diria a ele quando chegasse lá. Já tivera muita sorte de encontrá-lo ainda no apartamento. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo sinal que tocou avisando que já havia chegado ao térreo. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do 2º andar. Junto com ela havia um homem de meia idade usando roupa social, devia estar a trabalho e uma mulher de estatura mediana, que vestia um vestido casual, mas belíssimo. Ambos iriam também para o segundo andar.

Assim que as portas se abriram, os três saíram e cada qual foi para seu respectivo destino. O de Sora era o apartamento 205. Passou de porta em porta observando os números 201, 202, 203, 204 e finalmente o apê 205. Apertou a campanhia e esperou que o rapaz viesse atender. Alguns segundos depois a porta abriu.

- Bom dia Sora, entre! – falou enquanto saía da frente da porta para que a jovem pudesse entrar. – A que devo a sua agradável visita?

- Bom dia Jovem Yuri! – cumprimentou-o. Não sabia nem por onde começar. Havia pensado muito após a ligação para May. Precisava dizer a ele que ambos não poderiam ter nada. Não era justo para com Layla e nem com seu coração. Sabia que tinha uma admiração muito grande pelo jovem a sua frente, e talvez até sentisse algo guardado em seu íntimo. Mas não se via preparada para deixar algo acontecer entre os dois. Pelo menos era isso que ela pensava.

- Venha, vamos nos sentar ali na sala. Fique a vontade. – fechou a porta atrás de si e rumou em direção à sala. Ele conseguia perceber que ela estava acanhada. Não pode conter um pequeno sorriso que se formou no canto de seus lábios. Ela ficava ainda mais maravilhosa quando estava envergonhada.

O Jovem não sabia dizer ao certo o que sentia pela moça a sua frente. Mas sabia que não era amor. Era algo forte. Talvez apenas uma admiração pelo trabalho esplêndido que ela fazia. Mas não conseguia conter o desejo de ter aquele ser desprotegido em seus braços. Poder aspirar o perfume de sua pele e sentir a suavidade de seus toques. Ela era o anjo que ele precisava para manter a sua vida em equilíbrio.

- Eu vim para conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – a moça começou, estava procurando as palavras corretas para continuar a falar e esperava que ele pudesse compreender que ela não podia levar aquilo mais adiante.

- Sobre o nosso dia maravilhoso? – ele abriu um sorriso que para todos que viam beirava a inocência, mas apenas ele sabia que de inocente ele não tinha nada.

- Também. Mas especialmente sobre aquele beijo que você me deu. – corou dos pés a cabeça ao terminar de dizer. Só de voltar a lembrar a ternura dos lábios dele quando selaram os dela e a suavidade se seus movimentos, ela se derretia inteira e ansiava por mais daquele beijo.

- Aquele beijo foi à prova de meus sentimentos por você. Eu não te vejo apenas como uma amiga Sora. Eu quero te fazer feliz, como nenhum outro jamais fez até hoje. – enquanto falava o ex-acrobata ia se aproximando mais do sofá que a moça estava sentada.

Aproximou-se até suas respirações se chocarem, e ela não ter para onde ir, vendo se entre ele e o sofá atrás de si. Ele selou seus lábios nos dela com ternura e paixão. Fazia a experimentar novamente as sensações de seu famoso beijo. À medida que ela se rendia àquele beijo, ele aumentava a intensidade e beijava-a com mais desejo e ardor. Queria fazê-la sentir o calor que passava por todo seu corpo toda vez que ela sorria, ou tocava-lhe mesmo que na sua inocência.

Viu-se suspensa do chão pelos braços fortes do ex-acrobata, que com delicadeza a levou até seu quarto e a colocou em cima de sua cama, deixando que as madeixas rosadas ficassem espalhadas no lençol. Curvou-se sobre o corpo da jovem, e acariciou-a com veemência. Com suas mãos hábeis retirou-lhe a blusa. Desceu passando seus lábios até a curva dos seios, deixando que ela ansiasse por prazer. Olhou nos olhos dela com os olhos nublados de desejo.

Não mostrou nenhuma resistência, apenas deixava-se levar pelas novas sensações. Selou seus lábios com os dele, para que não pudesse falar nada. Não queria impedi-lo de continuar, estava sentindo-se no paraíso com todas aquelas sensações. Sentiu as mãos do pintor a tirarem seu short e nada fez para impedir. Ansiava por mais. Tocou o rosto do rapaz com a palma da mão e deslizou os dedos pelos lábios dele. Sentiu o corpo tremer quando sentiu o rapaz dá uma mordiscada de leve em um de seus dedos que estavam perdidos nos lábios dele.

Voltou sua atenção ao peito nu do rapaz, onde depositou beijos e algumas mordiscadas fazendo-o estremecer. Gostou do efeito que ela tinha sobre o corpo nu dele. Passou seus dedos pelas costas do rapaz suavemente e ouvia os gemidos que ele emitia. Sentiu novamente as mãos do rapaz, mas agora lhe tirando as peças íntimas que ainda restavam. Sentindo-se tentado, o ex-acrobata tocava e beijava o peito nu da jovem. Estava satisfeito em ouvir os gemidos e suspiros da moça e isso lhe dava mais vontade de tê-la inteira só para ele.

Seus corpos se uniam em perfeita harmonia, enquanto palavras sem sentido eram proferidas entre sussurros e gemidos. As mãos do rapaz percorriam o corpo da jovem, acariciando-a até parar sua atenção nos seios firmes dela, e ali ficarem por um longo tempo, só sentindo a suavidade da pele. Depois novamente selou seus lábios aos dela num beijo sôfrego. Ambos sentiram um tremor percorrer seus corpos, quando chegaram ao ápice do prazer. A jovem deixou escapar por entre os lábios o nome do rapaz.

- Yuri.

O rapaz voltou a tomar os lábios da moça num beijo impetuoso e cheio de ardor. Aos poucos o beijo e os carinhos iam diminuindo a intensidade. Yuri deixou escapar um nome por entre seus lábios.

- Layla...

A jovem ouviu o nome que ele havia pronunciado. Não podia acreditar que havia se entregado a ele, e a visão que ele tinha era de sua ex-parceira e fiel amiga. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, e ela devia ter escutado errado. Mas era difícil escutar Layla no lugar de Sora. Tinha vontade de chorar, e crescia um sentimento de raiva dentro de si por ter sido tão idiota e se entregado daquela maneira. Havia ido até ali apenas para conversar e acabara caindo nas garras daquele leão cheio de fome.

O rapaz deixou-se cair de costas na cama e puxou a jovem para mais perto de si, e se entregou a um sono profundo. Enquanto isso, a jovem de madeixas rosadas chorava silenciosamente.

**II.**

Já era noite na cidade de Cape Mary. O jovem de cabelos prateados estava inquieto como se algo houvesse acontecido a alguém que ele muito gostava. Realmente pensar tanto naquela moça japonesa estava deixando-o maluco. Não sabia o que era certo a se fazer, mas precisava mesmo conversar com alguém ou iria explodir. Pegou seu celular em cima do criado-mudo e discou um número.

O telefone tocou três vezes e caiu na caixa postal, o que será que ela estava fazendo? Estaria dormindo? Tentou novamente ligar para ela, e desta vez ouviu a voz do outro lado.

- **Leon? A que devo essa ligação há essa hora?** – a chinesa perguntou. As coisas estavam cada vez mais estranhas. Primeiro Sora lhe ligou para pedir um conselho amoroso, e agora Leon estava ligando para ela naquela hora da noite.

- Sim, sou eu. Você poderia me encontrar no Cyber Café? Eu gostaria muito de conversar com alguém, e como você já desconfia qual seja o meu problema é a pessoa indicada para eu conversar.

- **Tudo** **bem... Estarei lá em meia hora.**

- Ok, te vejo lá.

A ligação se finalizou. Leon trocou de roupa e saiu de seu apartamento em direção ao Cyber Café. Não sabia se estava fazendo o certo, mas pelo iria dividir isso com alguém. Não aguentava mais guardar somente para si.

O local onde haviam marcado não era longe de seu apartamento e nem do Kaleido e por isso eles poderiam ir andando até lá. Ao chegar ao local, sentou em uma das cadeiras e pediu a garçonete o cardápio.

Quando a garçonete chegou com o cardápio, a moça chinesa também chegou ao local e se juntou a Leon à mesa.

- Então o que você precisa conversar comigo? – perguntou-o.

- Um minuto. – Voltou à atenção para a garçonete que estava esperando para anotar os pedidos. – Dois cappuccinos, por favor.

Assim que a garçonete saiu para pegar os pedidos, o jovem voltou-se para a moça a sua frente.

- Eu preciso conversar com alguém. E então liguei para você. – o rapaz começou e não sabia ao certo quais palavras usar para dizer o que queria para a moça a sua frente. – Tudo que você supôs estava certo. O motivo de eu estar assim é por causa da minha parceira.

- Eu imaginava. Porque não tem mais nada no Kaleido que te faça mudar da maneira que você mudou, a não ser a Sora.

Ao ouvir o nome, voltou a sua mente todos os pensamentos que ele tivera durante o dia. Ele queria muito tomar uma decisão quanto a isso, mas não podia ser qualquer decisão e sim uma mais sensata. E se a acrobata não gostasse dele? Era de se aceitar que ela não gostasse dele devido à forma como ele agiu com ela no início de sua estadia no circo. Mas já havia passado cinco anos, será que a visão que ela tinha no início ainda estaria sendo mantida?

A garçonete trouxe os dois cappuccinos que o acrobata de cabelos prateados havia pedido. Leon pegou um copo e o outro entregou a May.

- Eu tenho perdido noites de sono pensando nela. Não tenho me concentrado direito nos treinos. Uma vez ou outra eu me pego pensando no que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento, e se estaria sentindo a minha falta. Mesmo eu tendo a certeza que de que não. – O jovem falava e podia-se sentir a tristeza em seu tom de voz. Ele estava sendo sincero ao proferir tais palavras.

- Porque você não diz isso a ela? – Como era difícil dar um conselho para ele, sabendo que sua amiga estava com os sentimentos confusos com relação a ele e a Yuri. Devia esperar até que pudesse chegar a seu apartamento e ligar para a japonesa. Mas se ela tivesse escolhido deixar as coisas fluírem com o loiro galanteador, nada mais ela poderia fazer por aquele que ansiava a sua ajuda e compreensão.

- Eu não sei. Escrevi algumas cartas descrevendo o que sentia, mas não tive coragem de remetê-las. Iria esperar até ela voltar da França.

- E esperar que ela caia nos braços de outro? Esperar que ela se apaixone por outro alguém? – Não conseguia não dizer tais palavras para ele. Se ele esperasse muito, outro poderia conquistá-la e ele poderia perdê-la para sempre.

O Yuri está na França. É ele que poderia conquistar ela não é? Ele já a conquistou? Ela já está com ele? Eu aqui fazendo papel de palhaço e ela feliz com outro homem.

- Leon. Eu não citei nomes.

- Falando assim você quis insinuar isso. Mas eu já devia esperar. Isso é bem a cara daquele desgraçado. – estava abatido por imaginar que a mulher que ele tanto queria ao seu lado poderia estar agora com seu rival.

- Acalme-se Leon, eu só fiz uma suposição e não disse que isso está acontecendo e nem que isto aconteceu. – Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha que abrir a boca grande e dizer aquilo para ele. Ainda mais com ele naquele estado em que se encontrava.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que você não afirmou nada. Mas eu preciso pensar em algo. – Deu o último gole em seu cappuccino e saiu do estabelecimento. Precisava refrescar a cabeça e parar de pensar que ela poderia estar saindo com o Yuri.

A acrobata de madeixas negras ficou mais um tempo ali pensando em tudo que ocorrera e depois voltou para o prédio do Circo, onde ela estava alojada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Antes de Yuri acordar e se levantar, a japonesa levantou-se, colocou sua roupa e saiu do apartamento do rapaz. Não estava a fim de voltar para a casa de Rosetta, não agora. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. Poderia ter sido romântico, se não fosse pelo fato de ela não estar tão apaixonado pelo rapaz e por ele ter pronunciado o nome de sua melhor amiga durante o ápice.

Sentia-se desnorteada. Não sabia para onde ia. Com quem falava. Nem sabia se deveria atender a ligação de Yuri, se ele resolvesse lhe ligar. Só sabia que se sentia desconfortável com tudo aquilo que ocorrera. Foi quando recebeu uma ligação. Parecia que o destino estava querendo lhe pregar peças.

- Alô! – respondeu ao atender ao telefone.

**- Olá Sora! É a Layla. Como vai? – **Falava animadamente. Sora se sentia mal por ainda ser tratada com tamanho respeito e alegria da parte de Layla.

- Oi senhorita Layla! Eu vou muito bem e a senhorita? – Tentou ser a mais discreta possível para que a moça de cabelos loiros do outro lado da linha não percebesse que havia algo errado.

**- Eu vou muito bem. Eu andava meio ocupada com o novo filme que eu estou gravando e isto estava consumindo todo o meu tempo. Mas eu precisava te ligar para te contar as notícias. Yuri me pediu em casamento.** – A atriz estava toda feliz em dar essa notícia para sua melhor amiga.

- Meus parabéns senhorita Layla. Quando foi que ele lhe pediu em casamento? – Não sabia ao certo se queria mesmo ouvir a ex-acrobata dizer quando havia sido. Sentia-se traída por aquele que ela pensava gostar dela.

- **Foi a duas semanas! Antes da exposição de quadros dele. Eu estava na Itália gravando meu filme e ele veio me fazer uma visita e pediu que eu me cassasse com ele e que eu o acompanhasse na exposição de seus quadros. Mas infelizmente não pude ir. Ele me disse que convidou você. E como foi?**

- Foi tudo muito perfeito. Eu preciso me acostumar melhor com a idéia de estar com pessoas famosas ao meu redor. Ele me proporcionou uma maravilhosa noite. Conheci muitas pessoas fantásticas. – Preferiu manter a parte do beijo e o acontecimento de agora a pouco em segredo. Não queria estragar a felicidade da amiga, mesmo sabendo que deveria contar a ela o que havia acontecido entre os dois.

**- Que bom. Fico muito feliz por você Sora. Agora eu terei que desligar, mas assim que me sobrar um tempo eu irei ao Kaleido visitar você e os outros. Au revoir.**

- Au revoir.

Assim que a ligação finalizou, a jovem olhou para o céu, que estava de um azul claro fantástico. Não conseguir digerir tudo aquilo que acontecera com si naquele dia. Iria esperar escurecer e ligaria para May.

Voltou para a casa de Rosetta, avisou a empregada que queria que ninguém a perturbasse até no outro dia de manhã. Foi em direção do quarto onde estava alojada e trancou a porta por precaução e ali permaneceu o dia inteiro, só abrindo a porta para a empregada trazer o almoço e o jantar.

E assim foram se passando as horas e a menina de cabelos rosados caiu no sono. Dormiu por um bom tempo. De repente acordou assustada com o toque de seu celular. Levantou e caminhou em direção a mesinha e pegou-o e olhou no identificador de chamada quem estava ligando para ela.

O nome que estava escrito não era daquele que ela pensava que seria. Aliás, ele nem havia ligado para ela. Layla já deveria ter dito a ele que tinha contado as boas novas a amiga. E como ele não poderia ter tamanha cara-de-pau para ligar para ela depois de tudo, que resolveu deixar como estava. Atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô?

- Oi Sora. Desculpe-me te ligar a essa hora, mas eu preciso falar com você. – a chinesa parecia nervosa e preocupada do outro lado da linha.

- Tudo bem. Mas aconteceu algo com você ou com alguma das meninas?

- Não. Nós estamos todas bem. Mas tem uma pessoa que não está nada bem. E eu precisava comunicar a você.

- Quem? E o que houve? – A acrobata estava ficando preocupada. Com quem que poderia ter acontecido algo e que por sinal era grave devido ao tom de voz preocupado de May.

- Sora. O Leon sofreu um acidente de carro e está em coma no hospital de Cape Mary.

- O quê? Estou chegando ai amanhã.

CONTINUA...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Domo galerinha. **

**Mais um capítulo chega ao fim. E coitada da Sora são tantas coisas para ela absorver em tão pouco tempo. Como pode uma pessoa sofrer tanto como ela.**

**Mas esperem e vocês verão que nem tudo que começa ruim tem um final ruim. Não estou escrevendo contos de fadas com "Era uma vez" e "Eles viveram felizes para sempre". Isso não é bem o meu estilo, apesar de que eu gosto muito de contos de fada.**

**Eu prefiro mais as histórias mais ligadas à vida real e o que realmente pode acontecer na nossa vida. Essa história que eu escrevo é inspirada em todos os romances que eu já li que foram escritos por Dama 9 e pelo renomado autor Nicholas Sparks. Aiin... Adoro os romances escritos por ele.**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e continuem a mandar reviews. Pois eu estou adorando saber que vocês gostam da minha fanfic.**

**Façam uma ficwriter feliz e mandem reviews! ;)**

**Já ne**

**Kissus**

**Bell Amamiya.**


	6. Lágrimas de um anjo

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Leon e o Yuri mesmo assim =P**

**Tenham uma boa leitura**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 6 – Lágrimas de um anjo**

**I.**

Ficou trancado em seu ateliê o dia inteiro. Por duas razões, primeiro devido ao fato de ter muitas coisas para resolver ali e, segundo, não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Deixara as coisas acontecerem com a japonesa, havia cedido aos instintos masculinos e esquecido por completo da razão. Yuri tinha pensado em Layla durante todo o momento que Sora e ele tiveram. Não sabia ao certo se havia demonstrado isso para a jovem de madeixas rosadas, mas e se tivesse? O que ele faria com relação a isso?

A aquela altura era bem capaz que Layla houvesse contado para a menina japonesa que eles estavam noivos. "Será que era sobre isso que Sora queria conversar comigo? Sobre o beijo que eu roubei dela, e o fato de eu ser noivo de sua melhor amiga?". Suposições e idéias não paravam de vir a sua mente. Tinha que criar coragem e procurá-la. Procurá-la para pelo menos tentar lhe explicar o ocorrido. Mas teria como se explicar?

Já era noite quando estava saindo do ateliê. Seguiu o caminho para ir até onde estava seu carro. Ficava a pensar em tudo que ocorrera. Sentia-se um cachorro por ter aprontado com as duas pessoas que importavam demais para ele. Quando chegou ao carro, pegou seu celular e discou um número.

O telefone tocou uma, duas e na terceira ouviu uma voz conhecida, porém triste.

**- Alô? **– a menina falou ao atender o celular. Já sabia quem era e mesmo não querendo falar com ninguém naquele momento decidiu ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Sora? Eu pensei em você o dia inteiro e o porquê de ter saído daquela maneira... – não estava de todo mentindo, realmente tinha pensado nela o dia inteiro.

**- Olha jovem Yuri. Não precisa mais fingir que você gosta de mim, ok? Eu já sei de tudo. Já sei do pedido de casamento. Só não entendo porque tinha que ser comigo... **– estava com a cabeça a mil. Eram tantas coisas para uma pessoa só. Primeiro os sentimentos falsos de Yuri e depois o acidente de Leon.

O Jovem Pintor ficou um tempo em silêncio. Então ela já sabia de tudo. Mas já era de se imaginar. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, a jovem quebrou-o.

**- Não irei guardar mágoa de você e nem contar o que aconteceu entre nós para a Senhorita Layla. Mas eu lhe peço que não me procure mais. Somos ex-companheiros de palco e é essa que será nossa relação. **– No momento que falava sentia vontade de chorar, mas não podia. Não com Yuri.

"Ex-companheiros de palco" repetiu mentalmente. Até pouco tempo eram amigos e agora passavam a ser apenas ex-companheiros de peças. Aquilo tinha vindo como um punhal em seu peito. Por causa de ter se deixado levar perdera uma amiga querida, e poderia correr o risco de perder a mulher de sua vida. Sora havia dito que não contaria nada a Layla. Mas isso era motivo de não se preocupar? O jovem de cabelos loiros logo iria descobrir que deveria se preocupar sim.

- Me perdoe Sora...

**- Tchau Yuri. **– a jovem desligou o telefone e pôs se a chorar. Precisava muito disso. Um tempo depois abriu seu notebook que tinha levado na viagem e começou a procurar passagens datadas para o dia seguinte.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No dia seguinte em Paris...

Sora estava terminando de refazer as malas para que o mordomo levasse suas bolsas para o carro. Sua passagem estava marcada para as 10h40min da manhã. Chegaria por volta das 14h15min em São Francisco, o vôo era direto.

Rosetta acompanhou a jovem até o aeroporto. Não queria que Sora fosse embora. Não conseguia entender como ela podia se preocupar tanto com Leon sendo que o mesmo sempre a tratou com tamanha ignorância. Mas já havia percebido que a amiga tinha um coração do tamanho do mundo.

- Você vai mesmo né?

- Precisam de mim lá Rosetta. E principalmente um amigo meu.

- Só amigo? – insistiu a menina mais uma vez.

- Rosetta, eu já disse que ele é um grande amigo meu quer você queira ou não. E se ele está precisando de mim eu irei. Assim como eu vim quando você pediu que eu a acompanhasse.

- Tudo bem Sora. É verdade, temos que ajudar nossos amigos mesmo que muitas vezes eles não mereçam.

- Quando as pessoas não merecem ajuda, é a hora que mais precisam. – a menina terminou de dizer quando ouviu a última chamada para o avião que ela iria.

Abraçou Rosetta e a mãe dela. E agradeceu mentalmente por Yuri não saber que ela voltaria para os Estados Unidos e de não ter ido se despedir dela. Ainda não estava com a ferida totalmente fechada.

**II.**

No dormitório da cantora do Kaleido Star o dia estava movimentado. Anna, Mia, May, Sarah e Marion estavam planejando algo para fazer de almoço para quando a amiga oriental chegasse.

- Com certeza quando ela chegar não vai querer nem comer. Vai direto para o hospital saber como Leon está. – Sarah comentou. Conhecia bem o gênio da amiga e sabia que ela não conseguiria comer sem antes ter certeza que Leon iria ficar bem.

- Mas temos que fazer com que ela coma. Ela vai sair de lá às 10h mais ou menos e só vai chegar aqui às 14h. E sem parada. – May também comentou. Não iria deixar a menina sem comer para depois também ir parar no hospital.

- May tem razão. Vamos ter que arrumar um jeito de que ela coma antes de ir ao hospital. – dessa vez foi Mia quem se pronunciou

- Então meninas, deixem a comida comigo... – os olhos da chinesa brilharam ao dizer tais palavras. Se havia uma coisa que a garota gostava de fazer mais que acrobacias era cozinhar.

Surgiu uma gota na cabeça das meninas restantes. Quando se tratava de comida, May conseguia ser mais estranha que a cantora do circo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Já era 13h50min e as meninas já estavam no aeroporto esperando o avião que trazia Sora chegar. O avião chegou com 15 minutos de atraso.

Quando a jovem de madeixas rosadas desceu do avião, olhou ao redor relembrando o dia em que estava naquele mesmo aeroporto, mas como destino a França. Como a jovem queria que o tempo pudesse voltar, e assim poder evitar tantos sofrimentos. Pegou suas malas, foi direto para a sessão de desembarque. Certamente suas amigas estariam a esperando. Estava com muitas saudades delas, mas não poderia se demorar ali. Sora queria saber como Leon estava e descobrir o verdadeiro motivo que causou o acidente. O jovem acrobata podia ficar com os olhos nublados de raiva e não vê um palmo diante de si, mas jamais seria tão imprudente a ponto de sofrer um acidente daquelas proporções.

A jovem não se atentou ao fato de que Leon só sofria acidentes graves quando... Estava pensando nela.

Avistou os amigos que a esperavam. Aproximou-se deles e deu um abraço apertado em um por um. Havia ficado fora menos de um mês, mas parecia uma eternidade.

- Como foi sua viagem Sora? – Ken perguntou. Não imaginava o quanto aquela viagem tinha deixado o coração da amiga arrasado.

- Foi boa. – a estrela do Kaleido Stage disse tentando disfarçar o desgosto que sentia por ter aceitado ir para Paris com Rosetta. Não conseguia falar mais nada, só de lembrar-se de todos os acontecimentos recentes a jovem sentia-se atordoada.

- Bom... Eu sei que todo mundo quer saber de todos os detalhes das férias concedidas a nossa grande amiga, mas agora ela precisa comer alguma coisa e ir ver Leon. – May declarou e foi levando a amiga em direção ao carro que estavam. A garota chinesa havia percebido que Sora não estava nada bem, e ela bem sabia que não era somente por Leon. Havia um "alguém" a mais na história.

O trajeto do aeroporto até o Kaleido Stage a menina de madeixas rosadas fez em silêncio. Os amigos tentavam puxar assunto ou contar uma piada para descontrair, mas nada conseguia tirar um sorriso da garota. Quando chegaram ao Kaleido Star, muitos dos acrobatas que estavam no caminho deles cumprimentaram a japonesa e sorriram para ela, mas aquela garota animada que todos conheceram um dia não estava ali. Foram direto para o refeitório. May pediu para que os outros deixassem as duas a sós. Todos se retiraram e deixaram apenas a japonesa e a chinesa no refeitório. Ambas não eram grandes amigas, mas algo nos olhos delas dizia que naquele momento elas se entendiam.

- Você precisa comer! – Insistiu May ao ver que a jovem não havia nem mexido nas panelas à sua frente.

- Não estou com vontade de comer. Estou me sentindo empanzinada. – Não era verdadeiramente um empanzinamento que não a permitia comer, mas sim a decepção e a aflição que formavam um nó em sua garganta.

- Eu não estou sentindo o que neste momento você está, mas eu sei que você precisa comer. O Leon está no hospital numa situação não muito boa, e nesse momento você deve estar boa para apoiá-lo em sua recuperação. – May colocou a mão da amiga e abriu um sorriso.

A jovem de madeixas rosadas permitiu-se a dar um sorriso tímido, mas sincero. O que May dissera era verdade. Não podia cair, não agora, Leon precisava de seu amparo.

A chinesa pegou o prato de Sora e colocou as variedades de comidas orientais em pequenas porções. Depositou o prato à frente da japonesa. E a mesma comeu em silêncio.

Como combinado, após terminar de comer, Ken levou Sora para o hospital. Chegando lá, a menina foi se identificar na recepção.

- Boa Tarde! No que posso ajudar-los? – a atendente perguntou sorridente ao casal que estava do outro lado do balcão.

Sora sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, um aperto no peito com aquela felicidade da atendente. Tudo que ela imaginava ser um sonho havia se voltado contra ela e se mostrado um verdadeiro pesadelo. Queria poder dizer para a mulher a sua frente que a vida não era tão bela quanto todos imaginavam. "Há decepções na vida que doem mais que um tapa na cara", a jovem falou mentalmente. Não era do feitio dela ter aquele tipo de sentimento, mas não conseguia conter tamanha decepção que a assolava.

- Boa Tarde, sou Ken Robson. Eu gostaria de saber em que quarto Leon Oswald está. – Foi Ken quem respondeu a recepcionista, ao ver que Sora estava de cabeça baixa, em silêncio.

- Deixe-me ver. – a atendente voltou-se para a tela do computador a sua frente. Alguns minutos depois, voltou-se para o garoto de cabelos loiros.

- Ele está na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva. 2º andar.

- Obrigado!

- Disponha.

Os jovens foram até o elevador para chegar ao 2º andar. A moça ainda estava atordoada com tudo que havia acontecido em menos de 24 horas. Mas a notícia mais terrível foi saber que Leon estava em coma. Quando May dissera que ele não estava em uma situação muito boa, a moça imaginava que ele estivesse com apenas algumas partes do corpo fraturadas, ou até desacordado por causa do impacto do acidente, mas não em coma. O acidente havia sido mais grave do que ela havia imaginado. Não queria que nada acontecesse com ele. A jovem não sabia bem o porquê, mas sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar só de pensar em perder Leon.

No 2º andar, havia uma placa com uma seta que indicava a direção que se encontrava a UTI. Logo na entrada, apresentava-se um pequeno balcão onde havia médicos e enfermeiros examinando exames e preparando bandejas de remédios, soros para levarem aos pacientes.

Os dois aproximaram-se. Um enfermeiro alto, encorpado e com cabelos ruivos estava encostado no balcão de mármore e escrevendo em um papel, a jovem pode ler o cabeçalho: "Relatório Periódico, paciente 214."

- Boa Tarde, vim ver o paciente Leon Oswald. – Agora quem tomou a vez foi Sora.

- Ah sim. Deram sorte, ainda está no horário de visitas. Acompanhem-me. – o enfermeiro dirigiu-se ao corredor a direita de onde estava o balcão. Sora e Ken foram seguindo-o em silêncio. A garota ficava a imaginar como Leon poderia estar.

Foram passando por vários portas, cada qual com um número de referência. Até que o enfermeiro parou.

- Aqui é o quarto, senhora. Ele é seu marido? – o enfermeiro perguntou a estrela. Não que ele quisesse saber da vida íntima da moça, mas é que ela era a primeira a vir visitá-lo e parecia bastante transtornada.

Na hora que o rapaz pronunciou a palavra marido, o rosto da jovem se avermelhou e aqueceu. Leon não era seu marido, nem seu namorado ele era. Ele era apenas amigo dela. Um amigo que iria fazer muita falta se não recobrasse a consciência.

- Na... Não, ele é só um amigo meu! – a jovem balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. Não culpava o rapaz por pensar que era esposa do jovem ali presente, ele não poderia saber.

- Desculpe então senhorita. O médico deve estar aqui às 16h para dar o boletim diário. Já vou, qualquer coisa é só apertar esse botão vermelho na parede. – e o rapaz saiu do quarto.

Ken parou na porta, não entrou. Deixaria que a moça entrasse sozinha e ficasse um tempo a sós com o jovem de madeixas prateadas. Não queria privar a liberdade da jovem de chorar.

Sora, nem percebendo que Ken não havia entrado, aproximou-se da cama. Leon estava mais branco que de costume, sua pele estava pálida e seus lábios sem cor, era como se não circulasse sangue por seu corpo. Segurou a mão do acrobata e lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto delicado da jovem. Não conseguia acreditar em nada daquilo. Seu coração chorava. Queria que tudo que estava acontecendo fosse apenas um pesadelo, do qual acordaria assustada e suando em sua cama macia no quarto designado a ela no dormitório do circo.

- Leon... Você pode me ouvir? Sou eu, Sora. Eu vim aqui te ver, você pode me ouvir? – a garota soluçava alto. Sabia que o rapaz não iria responder as suas perguntas, mas queria fazê-las. Queria acreditar que elas seriam respondidas e que tudo ficaria bem.

A menina de madeixas rosadas deixou-se cair no chão do quarto e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Ouvir de May que Leon tinha sofrido um acidente e saber que ele estava em coma não doía tanto quanto ver o acrobata ligado a aparelhos e branco como um fantasma. A pergunta certa não era "Porque foi acontecer isso a você?", pois essa pergunta já tinha resposta, e era por causa dela.

Se a jovem ali caída no chão não tivesse aceitado o convite de Rosetta e nem se deixado levar pelo Jovem Yuri nada disso teria acontecido. "Porque eu fui fazer isso? Porque eu tenho que estragar a vida de todo mundo? Primeiro a da Senhorita Layla e agora do Jovem Leon", a menina pensava. Não era Leon que deveria estar ali naquela cama e sim ela. Ela que havia provocado tudo e ela que merecia ter sua vida destruída e não aqueles que de nada tinham culpa.

Sora não conseguia ficar mais ali naquele quarto, precisava sair e encontrar Ken e chorar ali com seu amigo. Não podia ficar transmitindo tristeza para Leon. Já estudara e ouvira muitas vezes que as pessoas que estão em coma não falam e não se mexem, mas elas sentem e ouvem tudo que aqueles que estão do lado falam e sentem.

Já era doloroso demais imaginar como seria estar naquela cama sem conseguir se mover ou até mesmo falar, não podia ela ser a causadora de mais um sofrimento para ele. A jovem se levantou e saiu do quarto, precisava encontrar Ken.

Deparou-se com Ken encostado na parede ao lado da porta. Ao vê-la, o rapaz não pensou duas vezes, abraçou-a. A jovem chorou e chorou, até que ficou apenas soluçando baixo nos braços do rapaz americano.

- Quer voltar? – o rapaz perguntou calmamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos da jovem. – Ou quer esperar o boletim diário?

- Vamos esperar o boletim. Quero sair desse hospital sabendo da real situação do Jovem Leon. – a moça falou com firmeza, o brilho nos olhos da jovem havia voltado. Aquela garota determinada estava voltando a aquele mundo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Enquanto isso em Paris...

Yuri estava em seu apartamento. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o momento que havia passado com a amiga e a besteira que havia cometido. Como pudera se entregar tão fácil as tentações mundanas? Deveria ter contado desde o início que estava noivo, talvez assim pudesse ter evitado todo esse mal estar.

Há algumas horas atrás, recebera uma ligação de Layla em que ela avisara que estava indo para os Estados Unidos. Soubera por alto que Leon estava muito mal no hospital por causa de um acidente de carro. Quando recebera esta notícia, o jovem tentou ligar para o celular da jovem japonesa, mas o mesmo estava desligado. Como sinal de desespero, pegou seu carro e foi até a Casa de Rosetta, mas tudo em vão. Descobrira que a garota havia voltado para os EUA.

- Sora e Layla nos Estados Unidos? Acidente com Leon? Amigas? – o jovem estava pensando alto e tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Nada disso parecia cheirar bem. Sua noiva e sua amiga eram grandes amigas, e com certeza Layla havia ido para lá para apoiar a japonesa. E se por ventura, algo viesse à tona? – Não, deve ser coisas da minha cabeça. Sora me disse que não contaria nada a Layla, devo acreditar nela.

Pôs mais do líquido cor de âmbar no copo, e bebeu de uma vez sentindo aquele líquido descer rasgando a garganta. Aquela sensação amarga era comparado com a forma que estava se sentindo naquela hora. Desejava que o tempo pudesse voltar e que ele evitasse ter aquela conversa com Rosetta, da qual ela lhe dera esperanças quanto a japonesa. Não queria acreditar, mas quando a vira em Paris e voltara a sentir aquele áurea calma e alegre que transbordava da moça, não conseguia não lembrar daquele dia que ele e Layla desafiaram Sora e Leon para saber quem faria o papel de Siegfried e Odette. Se a oriental não fosse um anjo, chegava bem perto de parecer.

**xxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxx**

_Era uma tarde como qualquer outra na cidade de Cape Mary. Mas não para ele. O jovem de cabelos loiros estava admirando a vista magnífica do pôr do sol próximo ao grande circo. Tinha recebido uma proposta para abrir um ateliê e uma galeria de artes como sócio com um amigo da época de faculdade, e estaria, dali a algumas horas, em Paris._

_De repente sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximar. Queria que fosse Layla, estavam separados desde que ela saíra do Kaleido Star para trabalhar na Broadway. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia pela jovem, mas era algo diferente. Algo bem parecido com o que sentiu quando viu a garota japonesa pela primeira vez e sua força de vontade._

_- Refletindo sobre a vida? – a garota que se aproximava falou com uma voz serena e como quem não quer nada._

_- Apenas pensando em tudo que vivi até hoje. Em todos os sonhos e ideais que almejei alcançar quando venci aquele festival de circo com a Layla e recebi a proposta de trabalhar no Kaleido. – Não se sentia mal por estar contando sobre seus pensamentos para aquela garota, aliás, não tinha nenhuma de suas intenções que estivessem escondidas._

_- Sabe Yuri... Nada acontece por acaso. Você já imaginou que o fato de você ter entrado no Kaleido Star pode estar envolvido com alguém que você poderia conhecer e se envolver? – Rosetta fora ao ponto que queria abordar._

_- Não sou muito fã da história de destino. Existem coincidências, claro que sim. Mas não acredito que algo estava já pré-determinado para que alguma coisa acontecesse. – respondeu o jovem, mas sem tirar seu olhar do pôr do sol._

_- Tem alguém em especial que te faz passar horas pensando sobre a vida?_

_- Muitas pessoas que passaram pela minha vida deixaram uma peculiaridade para se tornarem especiais._

_- O que você acha da Sora?_

_- Ela é uma grande amiga. Sou um admirador secreto de todo aquele talento e beleza. – Desviou o olhar, que antes estava no pôr do sol, para o grande Kaleido._

_- Você nunca imaginou que pudesse existir algo mais além de amizade? – insistiu Rosetta. – Eu percebi a maneira que você olha para ela, e a maneira que ela olha pra você._

_Yuri voltou sua atenção para a moça a sua frente. Não sabia bem aonde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa. Mas acreditar que poderia existir algo entre ele e a japonesa era improvável. Mal sabia o jovem, que Rosetta já bolava um plano para manterem os dois juntos. Rosetta não iria descansar enquanto não visse Yuri e Sora juntos._

_- Dê uma chance para seu coração ser feliz... Não pode ser feliz com Sophie, agora pode ser a hora que a felicidade veio a bater a sua porta. – Após pronunciar tais palavras, a garota de cabelos cor de fogo sumiu do local da mesma maneira que apareceu._

**Xxxxxxx Fim do Flash Back xxxxxxx**

Depois daquele dia, o jovem pintor não tirava da cabeça que Sora era aquela que tinha vindo ocupar o espaço que Sophie havia deixado. E tudo que ele havia privado daquela doce menina de cabelos prateados, ele não poderia privar da japonesa. E se Rosetta estivesse certa? E se fosse sua hora de ser feliz?

Com a viagem para Paris e os negócios com a pintura e a galeria crescendo, Yuri estava esquecendo-se de tudo que a garota de madeixas rosadas já tinha representado para si. Dos amigos antigos, o jovem só tinha contado com Layla. E pela qual se rendera a loucuras, até o dia que a pediu em casamento.

Foi ai que seu mundo desabou. Uma semana depois, sua galeria iria expor seus trabalhos. Ligara para Layla para chamá-la como companhia. Mas a mesma estava ocupada demais com uns trabalhos na Broadway. A noiva do rapaz dera a sugestão de chamar a japonesa. E foi aí que tudo voltou a tona. E ao ver aquele anjo em forma humana, seus instintos falaram mais alto. E quando um homem deixa-se levar pelos instintos e não pela razão, só há uma conseqüência.

**III.**

As meninas estavam sentadas no refeitório esperando que Ken e Sora retornassem logo do hospital. Queriam conversar com ela, sabiam que ela estava muito abalada. Era engraçado como Leon atraía acidentes para si. A primeira vez tinha sido na peça Romeu e Julieta, em que Leon tentou pular de um trapézio a outro para chegar até Sora e não alcançou o trapézio seguinte e caiu lá de cima. E não tinha rede de proteção. E agora, Leon estava dirigindo e bateu em uma árvore para desviar de outro carro que vinha na direção contrária.

- Vocês acham que Leon vai ficar bem? – Marion perguntou as meninas.

- Com certeza. Ele sempre consegue driblar as situações ruins e a Sora está com ele. Ela é uma força e tanto para fazê-lo melhorar. – Mia respondeu carinhosamente a Marion.

- Se tem uma pessoa que Leon amou mais do que a Sora, era sua irmã Sophie. – May falou como quem não quer nada.

Nesse momento, as meninas viram Ken e Sora chegarem ao local. Pelas expressões faciais de ambos, não tinham notícias boas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Na sala de Karlos, estava tendo uma pequena reunião.

Layla havia sido chamada pelo dono do circo. Precisava da ajuda dela para driblar mais aquela situação em que o Kaleido deveria ficar fechado por tempo indeterminado até Leon melhorar e poder tomar de volta seu posto como acrobata.

- Leon sofreu um acidente de carro e está em coma por tempo indeterminado. E Kate disse que pode ser que ele nunca mais volte a recobrar a consciência. – Karlos estava sentado à sua mesa. Não demonstrava, mas estava muito preocupado com o rapaz. O futuro do Kaleido Star dependia daquela recuperação.

- Quando a Mia me ligou ela me contou. Mas como foi isso? Leon pode fazer muitas coisas sem pensar, mas nunca foi tão imprudente a ponto disso. Ele estava bêbado? – Se o acrobata estivesse ingerido bebida alcoólica explicava muita coisa no acidente.

- O pior é que não tinha álcool no corpo dele. Ele estava são. – alguma coisa tinha deixado o rapaz perturbado e com isso feito o mesmo perder o controle do carro.

- Nossa. E a Sora? Ela já sabe? – a moça de cabelos loiros queria saber sobre a amiga. Pelo que a conhecia sabia que ela estaria preocupada.

- Chegou de Paris ainda hoje. Almoçou e foi direto para o hospital. Deu para notar que ela estava desorientada. Foi um baque e tanto. – voltou sua atenção para os papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa. – Muitos fãs mandaram cartas dando força e acreditando na recuperação de Leon.

- Eu acredito que ele vá melhorar. Aquele acrobata não se deixaria levar por um acidente por mais grave que possa ter sido. – Layla levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada e falou com firmeza. – Irei fazer o possível para ajudar na recuperação dele.

- Obrigado Layla.

- Por agora irei conversar com as meninas para saber mais sobre o estado de Sora. Até depois Karlos. – após se despedir a moça se retirou da sala e foi em direção ao refeitório.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No refeitório, Sora se aproximou da mesa onde estavam as amigas. As palavras ditas pelo médico não saíam da sua mente. "_Tempo indeterminado". _Então, Leon ficaria deitado naquela cama, por tempo que nem os médicos poderiam definir? Era doloroso demais pensar nisso.

- Olá Sora. Como foi lá? – Mia estava preocupada com o estado de Leon e o estado que a amiga poderia ficar. Sabia que os dois não eram grandes amigos, mas a amiga acrobata tinha-o como especial.

- Ele... Está pálido, como se não corresse sangue por seu corpo. – deu uma pausa antes de continuar. – E o médico deu o boletim de hoje sobre o estado dele.

- E qual seria esse estado? Muito grave? Ou ele logo ficará bom? – Foi Marion quem perguntou dessa vez. Estava ansiosa para saber quando que o jovem se recuperaria.

Com a pergunta de Marion, a acrobata sentou num dos bancos em volta da mesa e debruçou a cabeça sobre os braços. Ainda estava absorvendo a idéia de que o estado de Leon era grave.

- Os médicos não sabem definir uma data para ele voltar a consciência. O relatório desta manhã só confirmou o que os especialistas já sabiam, Leon está em coma por tempo indeterminado. – Foi Ken quem saciou a ansiedade de saber notícias de todas as meninas. – O estado dele é grave. E no acidente, o lugar mais afetado foi a região da cabeça. E há probabilidades de que se ele recobrar a consciência, ele tenha uma perda de memória considerável.

**CONTINUA...**

Ei pessoas! Desculpem a demora para postar este capítulo, mas tive alguns probleminhas com meu notebook. Ele teve que ser mandado para a assistência, e fiquei dois meses sem ele. Fora que fiquei na expectativa se tinha perdido todos os meus capítulos já escritos e este que estava por escrever.

Mas por sorte existem anjos na minha vida, e um deles conseguiu resgatar os meus documentos antes que eu os perdesse por completo. Obrigada meu Deus por ter posto esses anjos na minha vida \o/

Bom, espero que gostem deste e em breve postarei outro.

Kisses.


	7. Portas para escuridão

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas eu amo o Leon e o Yuri mesmo assim =P**

**Tenham uma boa leitura**

**Meus agradecimentos a ****Wampiiriita****que comentou no capítulo anterior.**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 7 – Portas para escuridão**

**I.**

Desde o dia que a menina japonesa chegou com a notícia de que Leon ficaria em coma por tempo indeterminado, uma tristeza assolou todos do Kaleido Stage. Não que o acrobata fosse a pessoa mais simpática, mas todos estavam acostumados com a presença dele. Além do mais, era doloroso demais observar Sora andar pelos corredores como se não tivesse mais motivos para sorrir.

A jovem japonesa sentia-se culpada por tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. A partir do momento que tomou ciência do acidente e do estado de Leon, a estrela só se dedicava a ele. Não teve um dia, desde a primeira visita, que Sora não foi ao hospital.

Assim como quando o jovem de madeixas prateadas caiu do trapézio e foi hospitalizado, a menina levava flores todos os dias. O objetivo era que pudesse alegrar o ambiente e assim fazê-lo sentir que ela estava ali com ele em todos os momentos. Ele já sabia que as flores que recebia naquela época tinham sido levadas pela japonesa, e isso era um fio de esperança a que a moça se apegava para que ele voltasse a aquele mundo do qual pertencia e fazia muita falta.

Numa tarde antes de Sora ir ao hospital ver como Leon estava o estado de Leon, ela sentou-se à mesa do refeitório com suas amigas para fazer um lanche. Anna, Mia, Marion e May não sabiam o que dizer a ela. Era como se disser que tudo ficaria bem fosse algo errado e repugnante.

Já fazia dois meses que Leon estava em coma e não tinha nenhum sinal que fosse melhorar. Todos ao redor ainda mantinham a fé e a esperança que tudo daria certo, pelo menos era no que queriam acreditar. A jovem de madeixas rosadas andava muito agitada, dormia a base de remédios e não conseguia mostrar um sorriso.

Sentada ali na mesa de refeitório, a japonesa começou a chorar. Uma demonstração de um sentimento que a partir daquele dia vivia e crescia na garota.

- Sora, você sabe que estamos e sempre estaremos com você. – Anna colocou a sua mão por cima da mão da amiga. Não queria que ela se sentisse sozinha.

- Você não precisa carregar todo esse peso sozinha. E como eu já te disse minha amiga, a culpa não é sua e nem de ninguém. Acidentes acontecem o tempo todo, e você precisa ser forte quando eles acontecem com alguém próximo a você. – Mia tentava dar força a amiga, mas sabia que suas palavras não saíram com a firmeza pretendida, nem ela acreditava no que estava dizendo.

A menina japonesa olhou para as amigas sentadas do outro lado da mesa e balançou a cabeça em sinal de confiança. As palavras das amigas tinham surtido algum efeito, mas mesmo assim nenhum sorriso foi esboçado pela japonesa.

- Obrigada por estarem sempre comigo. Eu devo muito a vocês, e sou muita grata. – a jovem falava e lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto. – Agora eu tenho que ir ao hospital, o horário de visita já começou e não quero perdê-lo.

Sora levantou-se da cadeira e deu um aceno para as amigas.

- Mas você não vai comer nada? – já fazia tempo que Anna vinha percebendo que a amiga não comia direito e isso quando comia. – Como você quer ajudar e apoiar o Leon? Se continuar assim, você também será hospitalizada. E quando isso acontecer, como você poderá cuidar dele?

As palavras de Anna foram ignoradas, e a japonesa rumou à porta de saída do refeitório. Sabia muito bem que deveria se alimentar melhor, mas não tinha força, nem vontade de comer e muito menos de ficar feliz sabendo que por causa dela Leon estava naquela situação. Ela sabia que não devia se culpar por tudo que estava acontecendo, mas era muito difícil acreditar que não tinha a ver com ela.

Começou a fazer a caminhada que fazia todos os dias nos últimos dois meses. O hospital não ficava muito longe do Circo e por isso a jovem ia sempre a pé. Ken sempre oferecia carona, mas a jovem negava todas às vezes. A desculpa era que queria andar um pouco e refletir sobre tudo que acontecia. Mas ela não imaginava que ainda tinha muito mais coisa por vir do que ela um dia poderia imaginar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Enquanto isso, na residência dos Hamilton. Layla e Yuri estavam na varanda comentando sobre os fatos recentes, quando o jovem pintor viu uma reportagem no jornal local sobre o coma de Leon e a queda do Kaleido Star.

- O impacto do acidente de Leon é mais grave do que todos imaginavam. – comentou Yuri como quem não quer nada.

- Na verdade, Yuri. O circo já vem perdendo a credibilidade a tempo. O fato de o Leon sofrer esse acidente causou mais impacto, devido ele ser a coestrela da Sora e ela não subir aos palcos por não estar aceitando todos os acontecimentos.

Quando Layla usou a palavra acontecimento, o jovem ex-acrobata se perdeu em pensamentos. Ele sabia bem, que mesmo que não causou o acidente de Leon diretamente, ele é responsável pela tristeza de Sora. "Sora, eu lhe peço perdão pelo sofrimento que te fiz passar. Sei que não sou digno de seu perdão", o rapaz pensou mentalmente.

- Yuri? – a leonina chamou-o.

- Hã? Ah. Sim Layla?

- No que você estava pensando? Posso saber?

- Estava pensando nas propostas que outras galerias me fizeram. – abriu um sorriso, mas que não convenceu a loira. Yuri podia ser bom para fingir e mentir, mas naquele momento aquela mentira não convencia nem a ele mesmo.

- Ah sim. – não estava nada convencida, mas preferiu não estender a conversa. Ela sabia bem que quando o Yuri não queria contar algo, não adiantava insistir.

A loira voltou seus pensamentos para a amiga de cabelos rosados. Estava preocupada com a forma como Sora carregava o peso todo sozinha. Sentia-se mal por deixar a amiga passar por tudo isso sem ajudá-la.

- Yuri, eu decidi uma coisa. – declarou Layla.

- E o que seria, mon amour?

- Hoje e até o Leon melhorar, eu estarei ao lado da Sora. Quero dizer, ela precisa de alguém para dar forças a ela e está lá à noite quando precisar de um ombro amigo para chorar. – fez um pequeno momento de pausa antes de continuar. – Eu sei que ela não irá aceitar ficar aqui em casa, portanto, eu irei passar uns tempos no apartamento com ela. Somos amigas e eu preciso ajudá-la num momento desses.

Yuri se assustou com o que a noiva falara. Acreditava na Sora quando ela dizia que não contaria nada de seus dias na França, mas era perigoso demais ter as duas morando na mesma casa e dividindo os problemas que passavam. "Não posso dizer a Layla para não ir, iria ser muito suspeito e com isso ela iria investigar." Yuri falou mentalmente.

- É impressão a minha, ou você ficou inquieto quando disse que vou passar uns tempos com a Sora? – jogou as palavras no rapaz.

- Claro que não meu amor. Eu só fico imaginando que daqui para frente não vou poder te fazer algumas visitas a noite. – dessa vez o rapaz pareceu mais convincente. Tinha que ser.

- Então irei hoje mesmo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Já era noite em Cape Mary. Todos já estavam indo para as suas camas e outros assistindo programas em suas televisões. A jovem de madeixas rosadas estava em seu apartamento com Layla. Estava novamente triste com nenhuma notícia de melhora sobre o estado de Leon.

- Vamos acreditar na recuperação dele. Pode demorar um pouco, mas ele vai melhorar. – a loira tentava animar a amiga.

- Eu estou acreditando nisso, mas tá difícil. É doloroso demais chegar todos os dias no hospital e ver ele da mesma maneira que no dia anterior. E o médico não me dá esperança nenhuma. Eu quero. Eu realmente quero acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem. – a jovem começou a chorar desesperadamente quando lembrou que o médico disse que ele ficaria em coma por tempo indeterminado.

Layla levantou da cama e foi abraçar a amiga, que estava sentada no chão próximo a escrivaninha. Não sabia ao certo o que ela estava sentindo, mas com certeza não era algo muito bom de se sentir e ela não podia perder as forças. Leon precisava dela, ele só tinha ela.

- Mas porque você se culpa tanto Sora? Nós sabemos que Leon sofreu um acidente de carro, não tinha ingerido nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica. – começou Layla. A ex acrobata queria entender o porquê de todo aquele sofrimento de Sora. Já percebera que o carinho entre os dois era muito grande, mas a ponto de se culpar? A não ser que tivesse alguma outra coisa por trás disso. – Quero dizer, o acidente ocorreu pelo fato de Leon ter perdido o controle do carro. Você nem aqui estava.

Ao ouvir Layla proferir a frase "Nem aqui estava", Sora abraçou as pernas e encostou a cabeça nos joelhos. O que a loira falava fazia sentido. Para todos que estavam fora, a preocupação e culpa que assolavam a japonesa não tinha muito sentido. Mas ela sabia que era inevitável. A moça já havia percebido a uns tempos que Leon estava interessado nela, aliás ele mesmo já tinha confessado tal interesse, mas a jovem não conseguira dizer nada. Desde então se limitava a apenas a vê-lo nos treinos de rotina ou quando passava pelo corredor.

A culpa não era por acreditar que era motivo do acidente, ela nem tinha noção desse fato. Mas era doloroso demais saber que Leon poderia nunca mais voltar e muito menos saber que ela sentia o mesmo que ele, mas tentava esconder. O que acontecera na França com Yuri, só a fez perceber que o acrobata de madeixas prateadas é mais importante para ela do que ela própria imaginava.

- Eu não posso mentir para você, Senhorita Layla. – respirou fundo para conseguir terminar de falar. Precisava contar para alguém, talvez assim conseguisse se sentir um pouco mais aliviada, mas não tanto. – Há uns 5 meses atrás, Leon e eu estávamos fazendo nosso treino de rotina. Eu não estava me concentrando muito, meu pai tinha tido um ataque cardíaco novamente e estava internado. Por isso eu acabei caindo do trapézio, mas em vez de cair na rede como de costume, eu fui de encontro ao chão. Se Leon não tivesse me segurado eu teria sofrido algum acidente ou até morrido, nunca se sabe. Naquele dia, eu acredito que o medo de me perder foi tão grande que Leon disse que estava apaixonado por mim já fazia um tempo. Eu não sabia o que responder e simplesmente saí correndo. – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da jovem acrobata. – Depois disso, eu me limitei a apenas encontrar com ele nos treinos de rotina e no corredor, mas sempre com uma desculpa para não me aproximar demais.

Layla apenas abraçou a amiga. Fazia tempo que Sora estava guardando tudo aquilo para si, ela precisava desabafar e a loira estava ali para ouvir atentamente.

- Então quando o Karlos me chamou na sala dele e me disse que Rosetta queria que eu fosse com ela para a França, não pensei duas vezes e aceitei o pedido. Precisava colocar meus pensamentos em dia e estava confiante que quando voltasse de lá eu teria uma resposta para dar a ele. – Parou de falar e começou a chorar sem parar. Lágrimas grossas rolavam pelo rosto da jovem.

- E foi aí que recebeu a notícia do acidente de Leon e logo em seguida de seu coma. – Só completou os fatos com o que tinha escutado Karlos falar quando chegara ao Kaleido.

- Isso aí. E é difícil demais ver ele naquele estado. Queria que ele voltasse, voltasse para mim e aí eu pudesse falar que eu o amo.

- Ah Sora. – abraçou mais forte a amiga e deu um beijo na testa dela. – Ele vai melhorar, você vai ver. Ele tem muita sorte de ter uma garota tão fantástica e atenciosa como você para cuidar dele. E saiba que eu estou aqui para o que precisar.

- Obrigada por estar aqui Senhorita Layla. – Foi a primeira vez em dois meses que a garota esboçava um sorriso.

- É um prazer, Sora!

- Bom. Chega de lágrimas – a menina enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e levantou do chão onde estava sentada com Layla. – Não podemos perder as esperanças não é? – outro sorriso veio a tona. – Vou preparar algo para podermos comer. Está com fome?

- Um pouco. – A leonina abriu um pequeno sorriso. Gostava de ver a amiga com aquela confiança que tanto a impressionara tempos atrás.

A loira, sentada no chão sobre o tapete do quarto de Sora, avistou um porta retrato que continha uma foto da acrobata e de Leon na peça do lago dos cisnes. A leonina não sabia bem o que ambos naquela época sentiam um pelo outro, mas havia percebido um carinho mais que especial e agora podia constatar que era muito mais que puro carinho.

Já havia se passado uns 20 minutos desde que Sora fora para a cozinha no intuito de preparar algo para comer. Mesmo que a jovem demorasse tanto para preparar algo, não havia o porque de fazer isso em total silêncio. Levantou-se apressadamente e foi em direção ao cômodo. Ao entrar, Layla assustou-se ao ver a japonesa caída no chão da cozinha.

Apressou-se a ligar para Yuri. Do jeito que a amiga estava ansiosa e nervosa com o estado de Leon, não era de se admirar que pudesse vir a ter uma sobrecarga de emoções e não agüentar. O jovem pintor chegou logo, com a ajuda de Layla colocou Sora no banco de trás de sua Ferrari e acelerou fundo. Precisavam chegar logo ao hospital.

**II.**

Pessoas vestidas de branco entravam e saíam a toda hora passando pela sala de espera. Os dois estavam angustiados e ansiosos para saber notícias de Sora, e saber que tudo iria ficar bem.

Assim que Mia, Anna e May souberam foram correndo ao encontro deles. Anna deixou a loira a par de tudo que vinha percebendo ao logo dos dois meses que se passaram: Que Sora não vinha se alimentando direito, que algumas vezes acordava aos gritos e chorando. Ela dizia que eram pesadelos que vinham a atormentando. Anna sabia como estava o estado emocional da amiga e apenas abraçava-a até poder se sentir segura.

No meio daquele ambiente triste e de esperanças, pela porta, aonde médicos e enfermeiras saíam e entravam, Kate saiu. Seu rosto era sereno e tinha uma calma tranqüilizadora. Por sorte nada haveria de ter acontecido com a jovem de madeixas rosadas.

- E então? Como ela está? – Foi May quem perguntou. Estava ansiosa para saber como a ex rival estava. Não podia acontecer nada com ela naquele momento.

- Ela está muito bem. Nós demos um tranqüilizante para que ela pudesse dormir um pouco. Pelo que percebi, faz tempo que ela não tem uma boa noite de sono. – Deu uma pequena pausa. – Quando acordou queria saber onde estava e ficou muito agitada, com isso não pude conversar muito com ela. Mas por sorte o bebê está bem.

- Bebê? Não me diga que ela está grávida? – Yuri falou assustado. Não conseguiu evitar a surpresa. Se Sora estava grávida podia ser dele. Não! Se essa criança fosse filho dele, como ficaria a vida dele com Layla? Essa criança tinha que ser do Leon, pelo bem de sua vida.

- Sim. Está com dois meses de gravidez. – Kate falou tranquilamente. Mesmo sabendo da situação terrível que todos dos Kaleido e Sora passavam, não podia deixar de ficar feliz por saber que havia uma criança a caminho.

- A Sora falou algo com você sobre ter conhecimento desse estado dela? – Layla perguntou. Não era possível que a amiga deixaria uma informação como essa passar. Ela tinha lhe contado tudo que ocorrera entre ela e Leon no treino e a que deixara com o sentimento de culpa. "Será que aconteceu mais que uma confissão e a Sora ficou sem graça de me contar?; Layla pensava mentalmente.

- Eu não perguntei nada a ela ainda. Mas estimo que ela não tenha conhecimento, com tantos acontecimentos na vida dela acredito que ela nem tenha reparado nas mudanças do corpo dela. – Estava com sua atenção em Layla, depois voltou a atenção a todos na sala de espera. – Ela ficará no hospital para observação. Devido as emoções fortes que sofrera desde o início da gravidez, Sora tem uma grande possibilidade de ter a ocorrência de um aborto espontâneo.

- Eu posso ficar com ela? Seria muito bom para ela acordar e ver alguém conhecido. – Layla se ofereceu. Precisava estar ao lado da amiga nessa situação um tanto delicada.

- Acho perfeito. Bom, vocês podem ir voltar amanhã para vê-la, no momento ela está dormindo e é bom deixá-la descansar. – falou para os amigos da acrobata ali presentes e depois voltou sua atenção para a loira. – Me acompanhe Layla, eu lhe mostrarei o quarto.

- Sim, obrigada! – A ex acrobata aproximou-se de um Yuri que ainda estava em choque com a notícia da gravidez. – Amor, você poderia passar lá em casa e pegar algumas roupas e trazer para mim? É só pedir a Penélope para arrumar.

- Ah, claro. Posso sim mon amour.

Cerca de 5 minutos depois todos já haviam se retirado da sala de espera do hospital e cada um se dirigiu para seus alojamentos. A notícia da gravidez de Sora ainda estava martelando na cabeça de todos. Fora uma notícia chocante. Mas na cabeça de uma pessoa em particular, o choque era bem maior.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

O jovem pintor chegou a seu apartamento e foi direto para o banheiro. Um bom banho poderia ajudá-lo a desanuviar um pouco a mente. "Dois meses", o tempo de gravidez que a médica havia dito ficou martelando na cabeça de Yuri. Isso significava que aquela criança no ventre de Sora havia sido concebida dois meses atrás. Qualquer pessoa ciente dos planos de Sora que se passaram poderia associar que a dois meses atrás, a japonesa não estava nos Estados Unidos e sim na presença do pintor na França.

Todos aqueles pensamentos iam corroendo um pouco de razão que o loiro ainda possuía. Os fatos recentes iam passando por sua mente como um filme: primeiro a ida da Sora para a França e o convite para ser par dele na exposição de seus quadros; depois o jovem não conseguia tirar da cabeça a conversa com Rosetta naquele dia e o quanto Sora era atraente, com isso se entregou aos desejos mundanos; após isso Sora descobriu que Yuri estava noivo de sua melhor amiga; em seguida o acidente repentino de Leon; e agora a gravidez de Sora.

Era muita informação para absorver. Tudo parecia mentira. Era inacreditável como ele sempre atraía coisas ruins e inesperadas para si. Porque que tinha que dar ouvidos ao que Rosetta havia falado, e porque além de dar ouvidos fez o que fez com sua amiga e de sua noiva? Nesse momento, o rapaz acreditava que se realmente existisse um deus, ele era sádico demais e gostava de pregar peça, principalmente a ele.

Precisava saber a verdade por trás do porque a garotas de madeixas cor de fogo ter empesteado a sua mente com esperanças frustradas sobre o que Sora sentia por ele e o que ele sentia por ela.

- Dois meses... – o jovem esboçou um sorriso psicopata. – Malditos dois meses... – praguejou Yuri.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eram dez horas da manhã na cidade de Cape Mary, a jovem acrobata despertou do merecido sono. Havia tido uma noite maravilhosa, como se não tivesse preocupação nenhuma a atormentando. Primeiro abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor para reconhecer o ambiente. Será que estaria mesmo num hospital? O que acontecera com si? Eram perguntas que passavam na cabeça de Sora.

- Bom dia! – ouviu a voz animada de Layla trazê-la de volta ao mundo real;

- Bom dia, Senhorita Layla. Onde estou? – estava um pouco confusa;

- Está no hospital. Ontem eu encontrei você desmaiada no chão da cozinha. – Layla abriu um pequeno sorriso; - Foram as muitas emoções que passou nesses últimos meses.

- Hum. Eu só me lembro de ter ido a cozinha preparar algo e tudo de repente ficou preto. Acordei depois num quarto com um monte de pessoas e inclusive a Kate e depois não lembro mais nada. – Sora olhou para os aparelhos que estavam ligados a ela por meio de fiozinhos.

A loira não sabia se devia tocar no assunto da gravidez da jovem naquele momento, mas precisava saber se ela tinha conhecimento ou não desse estado. "Não! É melhor eu esperar ela querer me contar...", a leonina pensou.

**CONTINUA...**

Oiie galerinha. Desculpem a demora em postar esse capítulo. Agora eu estou trabalhando e estudando e minha vidinha ficou um pouco apertada. Mas sempre que possível estarei aqui atualizando a história para vocês.

Façam uma ficwriter feliz e comentem!

Kissus.


	8. Descobertas

**Nota: Os personagens do Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas queria que o Leon e o Yuri me pertencessem **

**Tenham uma boa leitura**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 8 – Descobertas**

**I.**

Era meio dia na cidade de Cape Mary, o horário de visitas havia começado a poucos minutos e a jovem japonesa estava apreensiva no quarto do hospital. O médico ainda não tinha aparecido para lhe dizer se tinha alta ou não. Há algumas horas atrás a jovem tentara sair da cama para ir até o quarto de Leon, mas fora parada por dois enfermeiros que deram ordens bem claras para que ela não saísse do quarto antes que o médico chegasse.

Ficar naquele quarto era angustiante. Não tinha nada para fazer, e a acrobata só sabia pensar em Leon. "Será que ele teve alguma reação? Será que está sentindo a minha falta?" pensava a jovem. Sabia que precisava receber alta o mais rápido possível para poder ir ver Leon, não aguentava de ansiedade. Uma parte da consciência de Sora dizia que nada haveria de ter mudado no estado de Leon, mas a outra parte ainda acreditava que havia esperança e que ele iria voltar a esse mundo.

- Por quanto tempo mais vou ter que ficar aqui? – não estava preocupada com si mesma, mas sim em ver Leon. Não tinha um horário de visitas que ela não havia ido.

- Sora, você tem que esperar o médico aparecer. Lembra que a Kate disse que não estaria de plantão hoje? Então vamos aguardar o doutor.

- Mas o horário de visitas já começou. Ele deve estar sentindo a minha falta...

Sora virou o rosto para o lado direito e olhou fixamente para a janela que estava entreaberta e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo. Estava se sentindo fraca demais e ansiava que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido e que pudesse voltar no tempo.

Alguns minutos depois a porta se abriu, a acrobata virou o rosto na direção da porta, mas não era o médico e sim uma das enfermeiras que trazia seu almoço. A garota não estava com fome, já fazia um tempo que não comia direito porque nada parava em seu estômago. Havia dito para si mesma que não era nada, seria somente uma consequência das inúmeras emoções que estava vivenciando naqueles últimos meses.

O cheiro do feijão que estava em uma das tigelas que a enfermeira trazia chegou ao olfato de Sora. No mesmo momento, a jovem sentiu seu estômago embrulhar e uma ânsia de vômito se aproximar. Sentia que alguma coisa queria sair de dentro de seu estômago e a sensação não era das melhores.

- Você está bem? – a leonina estava preocupada, a amiga estava pálida e não parecia nada bem.

Não conseguia falar, só sentia que se forçasse a emitir um som sequer tudo que estava em seu estômago seria mandado para fora como um jato. Forçou o máximo que pode para segurar, mas não estava aguentando. A garota levantou da cama e correu em direção ao banheiro, onde pôs para fora tudo que havia comido naquela manhã.

- Ela esta enjoada.

- Deve ter sido o feijão. Algumas mulheres grávidas não podem com o cheiro forte que o feijão tem. – a enfermeira comentou.

Depois de longos minutos dentro do banheiro, a acrobata saiu. Ainda estava pálida e parecia fraca. Mas era de se esperar de quem acabara de colocar tudo para fora.

- Como eu odeio quando isso acontece.

- Acontece com frequência? – a ex acrobata sabia da gravidez de Sora, mas queria saber se ela tinha conhecimento de seu estado.

- De um mês para cá eu costumo sentir enjoo com quase tudo. Nada que eu como para no meu estômago.

- E você imagina o que possa ser?

- Acredito que seja o estresse e as emoções que passei até agora. Já vi reportagens que esse tipo de coisa causa modificações no corpo das pessoas, principalmente psicológicas.

A estrela do circo não tinha mesmo conhecimento de seu estado. Layla ainda estava indecisa quando a contar ou não para a jovem. Ela precisava saber, afinal a criança estava crescendo dentro dela e de um jeito ou de outro ela descobriria. Não imaginava a amiga descobrindo da pior maneira. E essa criança com certeza era do acrobata de madeixas prateadas, e poderia dar uma força a mais para a recuperação de Leon e para Sora.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No Kaleido Stage, as meninas estavam ansiosas para a chegada de Sora. Estavam sentadas em volta da mesa do refeitório. Mia havia dado a ideia de fazer um cardápio para quando a amiga chegasse. Todas bem sabiam que quando uma mulher está grávida fica mais sensível emocionalmente e a cheiros muito fortes e há muitos temperos. Ela devia comer comidas mais leves, mas nutritivas tanto para ela quanto para o bebê.

May não estava gostando muito da ideia das garotas. Não que não se preocupasse com a Sora ou com o bebê que estava a caminho, mas bem ela sabia que por mais que todos pensassem que aquele fruto era proveniente do amor de Sora e Leon, ela sabia que não poderia ser. A chinesa não tinha ideia de qual seria a reação da nova amiga quando soubesse que estava esperando um filho... Que além de tudo era de Yuri.

- Meninas?

- Diga May? – Mia estava animada com todas as ideias que surgiam na mente de todas.

- Vocês não acham que é demais não? Eu acredito que a Sora nem saiba do estado que ela se encontra. Não seria melhor não fazer essa farra toda logo de cara? – parou de falar diante dos olhares fixos das garotas. Elas não entendiam aonde May queria chegar. – Quero dizer... Olhem em volta. Leon está em coma por tempo indeterminado e todas nós sabemos do amor que ambos sentem um pelo outro, vocês não acham que essa notícia ao invés de ser maravilhosa possa ser massacrante?

O silêncio reinou no refeitório. Nenhuma delas havia pensado nisso antes. Estavam tão felizes com a notícia da gravidez de Sora que haviam se esquecido que Kate dissera que ela não sabia de nada. E além de não saber, as amigas não sabiam qual podia ser a reação da amiga.

- Você tem razão. Ao invés de ficarmos planejando a chegada de Sora e fazer esse estardalhaço, devíamos nos preocupar em apoiar ela e ajudá-la a superar esses desafios que a vida colocou no caminho dela. – Anna expôs a sua opinião. – Eu bem sei o que é ser criada apenas pela mãe.

- E Sora não foi criada pelos pais. Duvido muito que ela vá se sentir a vontade com toda essa situação. Ela vai se ver no lugar da criança. Sem pai...

**II.**

No hospital, o médico havia acabado de passar pelo quarto onde estava a acrobata e lhe dado alta. Dissera que a jovem estava bem melhor, mas deveria cuidar bem da saúde para não ter complicações. A jovem não entendeu muito bem, mas concordou com o médico. Precisava se alimentar melhor para estar sempre ao lado de Leon.

O horário de visitas já havia acabado, Sora não tinha ido ver Leon. A moça não queria mais ter que ficar internada e perder os horários de visitas. Prometeu para o médico que comeria muito bem a partir daquele dia para ficar forte e poder cuidar de Leon até que ele se recuperasse.

Layla ligou para Yuri ir buscá-las no hospital. Iriam para o apartamento de Sora. A jovem negara ficar na casa da loira. Já dizia que estava incomodando demais com o fato da ex acrobata ter que sair de sua casa para ir ficar com ela, imagina entrar na casa dela e dar trabalho para todos os empregados? Causar problemas era a última coisa que a japonesa queria fazer.

- Sabe senhorita Layla. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu mudaria tudo que aconteceu e faria tudo diferente. Talvez assim, Leon estivesse ao meu lado e eu poderia estar formando uma família com ele. – a japonesa disse como quem não quer nada.

Layla olhou para o banco de trás onde a amiga estava sentada e deu a mão para ela segurar. Sabia dos sentimentos de Sora para com Leon e vice versa, e desejava do fundo do coração que ele se recuperasse e com isso o sorriso no rosto de Sora também.

- Você gostaria de ter filhos com ele, Sora?

O jovem pintor a ouvir a pergunta começou a suar frio. Layla não ia contar para ela naquele momento, ia? Tanto Sora quanto Yuri sabiam que esse filho não era de Leon. A loira teria tantos outros momentos para contar a amiga japonesa, mas não precisava ser ali no carro. Acelerou mais o carro, ficando a 110 Km/h. Queria chegar o mais rápido possível e também tirar a atenção de Layla do assunto.

- Você não está correndo muito não Yuri? Nós não estamos com pressa de chegar.

- Não se preocupe Layla, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – esboçou um sorriso confiante. Ele sabia bem até onde poderia ir.

- Tá bom então. – encerrou o assunto.

A moça japonesa olhou para os dois ali na frente. Era claro o amor que Layla sentia por Yuri, mas será que continuaria o mesmo se soubesse que ela havia tido uma noite de prazer com seu noivo? Será que um dia a loira iria a perdoar por isso? Essa era uma resposta que só saberia quando contasse a verdade para a amiga.

- Na verdade, sim. Eu adoraria ter o Leon do meu lado e uma criança proveniente do nosso amor. – Não se incomodou com a presença do loiro. Ainda estava muito machucada com o que acontecera, e queria deixar bem claro para ele que ela amava seu parceiro e sempre amaria. Pelo menos ele não tinha a enganado e a levado para a cama sendo noivo de sua melhor amiga.

- Chegamos! – o jovem pintor parou o carro em frente ao pátio onde ficavam os alojamentos do elenco do Kaleido Star.

Layla não disse mais nenhuma palavra, somente deu um beijo em Yuri e ajudou a amiga a sair do carro.

Antes mesmo das duas se afastarem bastante do carro, o loiro deu partida e correu o mais rápido que podia. Precisava chegar a seu apartamento o quanto antes. Tinha que colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, e perto daquelas duas não conseguia se concentrar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Já era noite na cidade, e a japonesa estava deitada no sofá da sala com todas as meninas em volta. Ficaram conversando até tarde quando Sora começou a bocejar e as meninas sabiam que estava na hora de deixarem a estrela do circo descansar e elas irem para seus quartos apreciarem uma boa noite de sono.

Apenas a chinesa permaneceu no quarto. Aproveitou-se do momento que Layla saíra do quarto para conversar com as garotas e decidiu ter uma conversa com a japonesa, uma conversa um tanto quanto reveladora.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Eu estou bem melhor! Apesar de que ainda sinto muito enjoo e não é muita coisa que para no meu estômago.

- Sora... Você sabe o que você tem? – a chinesa não sabia bem como começar aquela conversa, mas tinha que tê-la com a jovem. Precisava sanar a incerteza da paternidade da criança.

- Acredito que seja estresse. O médico não me disse exatamente o que eu tenho. Somente pediu que eu me alimentasse direito e descansasse o máximo que eu pudesse. – fez uma pausa para depois continuar. – E pediu que eu levasse um acompanhante quando fosse ver Leon, pois não posso ter emoções muito fortes.

- E você acredita mesmo que isso tem a ver com estresse?

- Aonde você quer chegar May? Não estou te entendendo.

A jovem de madeixas rosadas estava confusa com aquela conversa de May. Para que ela queria saber se o que a acrobata tinha era estresse ou não? Que diferença isso faria?

- Sora... você não teve nenhum relacionamento com Leon? Ou teve?

- Para quê você precisa saber disso? – esbravejou a japonesa.

- Nada. Foi só uma curiosidade, pois eu sei o quanto vocês se amam.

A garota de madeixas negras deu um beijo na testa da amiga e se retirou do quarto. Com certeza a amiga não era bobinha como muitas vezes parecia. Com essas perguntas ela haveria de ligar os pontos e saber o que na verdade estava acontecendo com si. Não queria que Sora sofresse, mas também não poderia deixá-la se descuidar. Por mais que aquela criança não fosse algo que ela desejasse do fundo de seu coração, era uma vida crescendo e precisava ser cuidada.

Depois de alguns minutos a loira voltou para o quarto e trancou a porta. Estava muito cansada. Aquele dia havia sido muito cansativo e desgastante, além do mais passara a noite tentando pregar o olho enquanto tentava se aconchegar numa poltrona nada confortável. Ser acompanhante de um paciente não era das melhores coisas do mundo.

Sora já estava em sua cama dormindo. Bom, pelo menos era o que parecia quando a atriz a viu deitada de lado na cama. Só lembrou de proferir um Boa Noite e depois cair em sono profundo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Na manhã seguinte, aproximadamente as 11 horas, a japonesa ainda não havia levantado de sua cama. Na verdade, não havia pregado o olho desde que May fizera aquelas perguntas estranhas, muito estranhas. A jovem sabia que apenas May tinha conhecimento do que acontecera na França com aquele jovem pintor. Não, não de tudo. "May não é boba. E também não faria aquelas perguntas por nada. O que será que ela está escondendo?".

- Sora? Já é quase meio dia. Não foi você que disse que não queria perder mais nenhum horário de visitas? Ele começa em uma hora e você nem café da manhã tomou. – apreendeu a loira.

- Senhorita Layla. Eu gostaria de conversar com você!

- Sim? – a leonina sentou-se na cama na frente de Sora, e segurou na mão dela. – Pode falar!

- Todo mundo tem me tratado como se eu fosse uma boneca de vidro e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. – começou a garota. – Eu, ultimamente, tenho ficado muito enjoada. Ontem a noite, May me fez umas perguntas estranhas sobre eu ter tido relacionamento com Leon.

Layla espantou-se. Se a amiga não sabia que estava esperando um filho, agora ela ligaria os pontos com certeza. Tinha ansiado até aquele momento por essa notícia ser descoberta logo, mas naquele minuto não sabia o que poderia esperar vindo daquela que estava a sua frente.

- Antes de você levantar, eu sai do apartamento e fui a farmácia. – lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto angelical da sagitariana. – Todo mundo já sabia né? A senhorita já sabia?

Não tinha palavras para responder aos questionamentos da amiga de madeixas rosadas. E mesmo que soubesse o que responder, como poderia garantir que a resposta não parecesse traíra demais? Afinal, elas eram amigas. E amigas contam tudo uma para as outras. A loira fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Sim. Ficamos sabendo no dia que você desmaiou aqui na cozinha e te levamos para o hospital. Kate nos contou da sua situação, mas disse que você não sabia. A nossa intenção foi das melhores ao não te contar. O próprio médico hoje disse que você não pode sofrer emoções muito fortes e queríamos que você soubesse aos poucos.

Sora olhou para Layla sem acreditar que aquelas palavras saiam de dentro da boca de sua amiga. Mesmo que todo mundo estivesse com boas intenções, ela preferia que tivessem contado logo para ela. Não que fosse sofrer menos, mas talvez tivesse morrido e fugido de tudo aquilo.

- Eu preciso de um tempo! – a japonesa saiu correndo do quarto. Não sabia para onde ia, mas sabia bem que naquele lugar não poderia ficar. Não conseguia encarar a atriz sabendo que carregava o que podia ser a desgraça das duas. Suas infelicidades.

**III.**

A Sala de Karlos estava movimentada naquela noite. Todos os amigos de Sora estavam lá reunidos. O motivo era de que a japonesa havia saído correndo pouco antes do almoço dizendo que precisava de um tempo para pensar, já eram quase dez da noite e nada dela aparecer. Layla já havia ligado para o departamento de polícia e colocado eles atrás dela, mas até aquele presente momento nada tinham encontrado.

- Eu estou muito preocupada com ela. – a leonina estava sentada em uma poltrona no canto da sala. Sabia que não seria fácil para a amiga receber aquela notícia, mas ocultara dela a verdade e aquilo foi demais para a mente da acrobata. – A culpa é minha! Se eu não tivesse concordado em não contar nada para ela, nessa hora ela poderia não ter fugido.

- Layla, não adianta se culpar agora. E se existe culpa, ela não é só sua. Todos nós concordamos que assim seria melhor para ela, mas não percebemos que poderia piorar a situação. – Mia aproximou-se da loira e acariciou seus cabelos cor de ouro. – Não adianta imaginar como seria se não tivéssemos ocultado essa informação dela.

Todos mantiveram-se em silêncio. Primeiro, Leon sofrera o acidente de carro e não estava ali entre eles e agora Sora havia desaparecido. Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando contra todos ali na sala presentes. Ou até mesmo conspirando contra aquele casal.

De repente a porta do escritório de Karlos se abriu e Sarah entrou com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Ela haveria de ter encontrado a japonesa? Ou pelo menos tinha alguma notícia boa a respeito do paradeiro dela? Todos queriam saber.

- Conseguiu encontrar ela? Ela está bem? – a chinesa estava muito preocupada. Sabia que também tinha uma grande parcela de culpa, pois fora ela que contara, mesmo que indiretamente, para a amiga o que acontecia a si.

- Sim! Ela já está no quarto. – a voz da cantora aliviou o coração de todos. – Só peço que a deixem descansar.

- Onde a encontraram? – foi a vez de Ken perguntar.

- Eu a encontrei sentada na escada do apartamento de Leon. Simplesmente me veio a cabeça que ela não iria querer ser encontrada. E logo pensou que ninguém a procuraria no apartamento dele.

- Realmente ninguém a procurou lá.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No outro dia pela manhã, Layla acordou e não encontrou Sora no quarto. Acreditando que a amiga já tinha descido para tomar café da manhã, a loira escolheu qual roupa usaria naquele dia e foi até o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Precisava relaxar um pouco, seu corpo estava enrijecido devido a preocupação que tivera na noite passada.

Terminou de tomar seu banho, trocou de roupa, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e desceu para o refeitório. Precisava repor as energias tomando um bom café. Ao chegar no refeitório encontrou Anna e Mia, mas nem um sinal de Sora.

- Bom dia Layla! A Sora ainda está dormindo?

- Bom dia meninas! Ela não está no quarto. Pensei que ela já teria descido para tomar café da manhã, por isso nem me preocupei.

May entrou no refeitório e foi em direção as garotas. Estava com muita fome.

- Bom dia meninas! Que caras são essas? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Quando eu acordei a Sora não estava no quarto, achei que ela tivesse descido para tomar o café da manhã. Mas como pode ver, ela não está aqui.

- Não se preocupem meninas. Eu sei onde ela está. Antes de sair nós conversamos um pouco.

- E para onde ela foi? – Mia estava preocupada. Não queria que a amiga ficasse fora o dia inteiro novamente.

- Ela ligou para Kate e disse que gostaria de ver Leon agora de manhã. Pois tem dois dias que não visitava ele. E Kate disse que ela poderia ir. – May explicou paras as meninas. Acreditava que Sora tinha muita coisa para poder recolocar em ordem na sua cabeça. Precisava de um tempo com o homem que tanto amava.

- Ela foi sozinha? O médico disse que ela não poderia visitá-lo sem a presença de um acompanhante. – a loira estava mais preocupada ainda. Mesmo sabendo aonde a amiga se encontrava, era um perigo para sua saúde e a da bebê que ela se expusesse a emoções muito fortes.

- Hoje é dia de folga da Kate e ela disse que iria acompanhar Sora. Eu mesma me certifiquei de saber da veracidade dessa informação. Fiquem aliviadas.

- Que bom! – Anna suspirou aliviada. – Agora vamos comer? Porque estou morrendo de fome.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No hospital de Cape Mary, Kate estava conversando com um médico para poder liberar a entrada de Sora. No meio da conversa, o doutor Paul deixou a doutora ciente do que acontecia com o paciente e o quanto o estado dele havia piorado naqueles últimos dois dias. Ele não acreditava que pudesse ter uma melhora súbita, mas nem uma piora daquele jeito. Ele estava estável, e tudo dizia que iria ficar assim por muito tempo, mas algo havia mudado naqueles dias.

Após a conversa a médica levou Sora para a ala da UTI. Antes de entrar, sentou-se em um banco que havia na ala das enfermeiras e conversou com Sora sobre o estado de Leon. Mas não mencionou a parte que ele havia piorado. Aquilo não era relevante para Sora naquela situação, só a desesperaria mais. Depois, entrou com ela no quarto.

A acrobata foi em direção a cama onde estava Leon. Ele continuava pálido como sempre e não parecia ter tido nenhum sinal de melhora. Mas uma coisa estava diferente, ele tinha mais aparelhos ligados a si.

- Ele piorou não foi? A vez passada que eu estive aqui ele não tinha todos esses aparelhos ligados a ele.

- Bom... A saúde dele tá debilitada e ele deu uma recaída, mas nada que devemos nos preocupar demais.

- Mas há preocupação não é?

- Sim...

A médica não sabia bem o que dizer para Sora. Ela era muito esperta e observadora e tentar enganá-la agora era muito difícil. Passara a não acreditar em muita coisa.

- Eu poderia ficar um momento a sós com ele? Coisa de uns dez minutos e prometo que eu depois te chamo.

- Você tem certeza?

- Por favor!

- Tá bom, qualquer coisa eu estou aqui fora com as enfermeiras.

Quando Kate saiu do quarto, Sora virou-se em direção a cama para ver Leon e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Não queria saber se não podia sentir emoções fortes por causa daquela criança. Aliás, ela nem queria aquilo. Porque aquela criança teria que ser concebida e ainda mais daquele que naquele momento ela repudiava. O mundo realmente era muito cruel e não estava a seu favor.

- Ei meu amor! – acariciou o rosto do jovem de madeixas prateadas enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam. Não conseguia conter a tristeza que sentia dentro de si e para não bastar o peso do mundo parecia ter caído em cima de si. – Me perdoe não ter vindo te ver nos dois dias que se passaram.

- Eu realmente espero que me perdoe. A minha vida tá uma bagunça tremenda. Preciso tanto de você, queria você aqui comigo para me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. – soluçava alto enquanto as palavras saiam de sua boca. – Queria que você estivesse comigo para que assim eu pudesse te falar que amo você.

- Sim! Eu amo você. – chorava compulsivamente. – Perdoe-me por ser tão fraca e não ter tido isso antes para você. Mas estou dizendo isso agora, será que não tem valor nenhum?

Encostou-se à parede ao lado da cama e foi escorregando até sentar-se no chão e chorar freneticamente. Soluçava alto e não conseguia parar. Ela bem sabia que quando estamos tristes acabamos passando para a pessoa que está em coma sentimentos ruins, mas não conseguia evitar. Precisava dele mais do que já precisara de alguém um dia. Nem quando perdera seus pais havia se sentido tão sozinha como estava sentindo naquele momento.

Tinha amigos sim. E devia ficar feliz com isso, mas parecia que não era o bastante. Precisava de muito mais que apenas amigos dispostos a ajudá-la. Era aquele sentimento de solidão estando rodada de pessoas queridas. Ela sentia falta de apenas uma pessoa e esta fazia toda a diferença.

- Volta pra mim...; - As palavras saíram como um sussurro, mas esperava que ele pudesse ouvir e voltar para ela.

Enxugou as lagrimas, levantou-se do chão e voltou a aproximar-se da cama. Ficou olhando fixamente para o rosto do jovem acrobata e depois num impulso a garota cobriu os lábios de Leon com os dela e lhe deu um beijo que a muito queria dar-lhe, porém, não recebeu retorno e chorou mais ainda.

Alguns minutos depois a jovem foi em direção a janela que estava aberta e ficou a olhar para o céu que naquele dia estava de um azul tão límpido. O mundo estava alheio a toda a dor que ela estava sentindo, e aquilo pareceu-lhe tão injusto.

- O que eu faço? O que devo fazer em relação a essa criança? Como posso tê-la sabendo que não é sua meu amor? – A jovem fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelos seus pensamentos. De repente começou a ouvir uma voz conhecida bem longe. "Não culpe alguém que nada sabe. Muitas vezes, a vida nos permite errar para que aprendamos algo, ou consigamos suportar certos momentos." Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e depois a voz voltou: "Ame aquilo que carregas, mesmo que não seja o fruto que a árvore queria dar."

A jovem voltou a consciência sem entender o que fora aquilo que ouvira? Seria sua mente querendo lhe pregar peças? Mas a voz parecia conhecida... Na verdade, era conhecida. Balançou a cabeça para os lados tentando dispersar os pensamentos e foi em direção a porta do quarto. Mas antes deu uma olhada em Leon para saber se ele ainda estava do mesmo jeito. A voz em sua cabeça parecia muito com a dele.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No outro lado da cidade, um jovem não conseguia dormir já fazia dois dias. Como deixara aquilo acontecer? Nunca tinha sido descuidado como fora naquele dia. Além de deixar Sora com muita raiva dele ainda fez essa raiva aumentar com a burrice cometida naquele dia. Ele bem sabia que aquela criança no ventre da acrobata era filha dele. Mas será que poderia ter uma possibilidade de não ser? De ele poder se livrar desse problema? Como ficaria Layla nessa história? Perderia uma amiga e o amor de sua vida?

Yuri andava de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento. Parecia que tinha levado uma surra, seu corpo todo doía. Andou até o frigobar e pegou uma garrafa de uísque e despejou o líquido no copo que estava próximo. A bebida era a única que não o abandonava e nem nunca abandonaria. Sua vida estaria arruinada quando a notícia da paternidade da criança viesse à tona. O jovem pintor sabia que até aquele dia em que Sora caiu na cozinha, a acrobata não tinha o porquê contar para a loira sobre o que acontecera. Mas será que uma criança era motivo suficiente para contar?

Bebeu um gole grande daquele líquido cor de âmbar e sentiu descer rasgando em sua garganta. Mas não era tão amargo quanto o que estava sentindo. Seria aquele sentimento, medo? Aquele que não se arrependia das coisas que fazia estaria com medo pela primeira vez? Medo de perder seu amor?

Aquela vida tranquila que a tempos o jovem estava vivenciando estava chegando ao fim. Mas que fim mais cruel. Mas como seu pai dizia antes de morrer: "A vida costuma ser cruel, meu filho. E um tanto quanto sádica." Sábias eram as palavras de seu pai. Agora Yuri podia entender com clareza o que elas queriam dizer.

Foi até seu quarto e pegou o celular que estava em cima da cama. Começou a procurar por um nome na agenda telefônica. Queria poder ligar para Layla e lhe explicar tudo e saber que tinha feito a coisa certa. Mas como poderia saber se ela o perdoaria por aquilo? Momentos de fraquezas acontecem com qualquer um. Basta estar vivo que você pode ser tentado. Mas cometer o erro de engravidar a melhor amiga de sua noiva não poderia ser chamado de fraqueza, não é? Ele também acreditava que não. E se estivesse no lugar da loira também não perdoaria.

Estava inquieto pela primeira vez. Desde que seu pai morrera sentia que podia controlar a tudo e a todos. Sua mente sempre tinha uma saída para tudo. Conseguia se passar por vítima em todos os seus planos fracassados. Tinha feito Leon perdoá-lo pelo que acontecera com sua irmã. Havia conseguido que Karlos e Layla o perdoassem por ter tomado o Kaleido Star e feito ambos, mesmo que de forma diferente, sofrerem.

Sempre acreditou que todos deveriam pagar pelos erros cometidos. E agora seria a vez dele? Com ele não poderia ser diferente.

**CONTINUA...**

Ei galerinha!

Desculpem pelo atraso desse capítulo, mas prometo que não tardarei em postar o próximo capítulo. Mas a faculdade consome todo o meu tempo...

Bom, espero que gostem desse capítulo. A coisa tá começando a esquentar.. o que será que vai acontecer?

Veremos nos próximos capítulos.

Até o próximo capítulo ;*


	9. A volta

**Nota: Os personagens do Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas queria que o Leon e o Yuri me pertencessem **

**Tenham uma boa leitura**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 9 – A volta**

**I.**

Durante os dois meses seguintes a rotina de Sora foi a mesma. Acordava sem muito ânimo, fazia sua refeição matinal, ia até o consultório médico uma vez por semana para poder acompanhar a gravidez com todas as tensões que passava, visitava o Leon no hospital, voltava para seu apartamento e ficava lá até o outro dia.

As amigas ficavam preocupadas com o estado dela, mas preferiam deixá-la com sua rotina. Não queriam tirá-la do sério, se ela estava se cuidando e ficando saudável já estava de bom tamanho. Parecia que a japonesa estava começando a aceitar a nova vida que levaria pela frente. Até a criança ela parecia aceitar mais. Sempre que as meninas viam a acrobata, ela estava comendo uma fruta, uma salada de frutas ou tomando um suco natural.

As coisas pareciam estar se encaixando. Ouvira mais vezes a voz de Leon em sua mente. Sabia que não era realmente ele que estava falando com ela, mas aquilo a reconfortava. Aquela voz parecia fazê-la se sentir melhor e aceitar mais aquela vida que o destino tinha reservado para ela. O filho que ela carregava no ventre já não era um fardo tão grande para ela carregar. Pelo menos ela não o via mais assim.

Cada dia que passava parecia que Leon estava querendo se recuperar. As vezes Sora dizia aos médicos que tinha visto ele levantar um dedo ou parecer piscar. Os médicos sempre diziam que era impossível, mas ela sentia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele voltaria para ela.

Naquele dia, a jovem japonesa estava mais animada. Era como se algo tivesse dito para ela que algo maravilhoso iria acontecer em sua vida e a mudaria para sempre. Nos últimos meses ela se apegara demais no que sentia, e isso não estava a desapontando.

- Bom dia May! – encontrou a chinesa no corredor quando estava indo para o refeitório.

- Bom dia Sora! Vejo que o brilho retornou aos seus olhos. E como vai o pequeno ou pequena? – todos já podiam brincar e falar sobre aquele ser pequenininho que crescia dentro dela sem se preocuparem. A mãe até gostava disso.

- Vamos lá ao refeitório. Eu estou morrendo de fome e esse aqui também – disse passando a mão em sua barriga. – Aliás, eu queria conversar com você.

- Tudo bem, eu estava indo para lá também. Estava indo chamar a Mia, mas vamos! – disse animada e as duas foram para o refeitório.

Quando chegaram no refeitório, sentaram numa mesa vazia no canto. O que Sora queria conversar era particular com May e não queria que ninguém mais ouvisse.

- May, eu acordei hoje com uma sensação boa. Sabe, como se algo maravilhoso fosse acontecer na minha vida. – a japonesa sorria muito enquanto falava e seus olhos brilhavam com um brilho até então desaparecido.

- Você ainda acredita que se chegar no hospital o Leon vai reagir a sua voz? Você disse isso a três semanas e até agora nada Sora. Acho melhor você não se apegar a coisas tão incertas.

- Já tem quatro meses que ele está nesse estado, li reportagens sobre pessoas que os médicos dizem que estão de coma por tempo indeterminado acordarem três ou quatro meses depois.

- Bom... Se você acredita nisso e se sente melhor assim. Eu também acredito que ele vai sair dessa.

A japonesa parou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo. Não era sobre aquilo que queria conversar com a amiga. E queria saber como poderia começar.

- Mas, não era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. – respirou fundo novamente. – Como você sabe, eu faço cinco meses de gravidez daqui duas semanas.

- Sim, você quer que façamos chá de bebê?

- Não é isso. É que como eu te falei, sinto que o Leon vai voltar a qualquer momento. Se isso acontecer, como vou aparecer assim para ele? Como vou dizer para ele que estou esperando um filho de outro? – Sora não conseguia mencionar o nome do pai da criança, mesmo já aceitando bem o seu destino ainda não queria lembrar daquele ser humano.

- Ele não reagiria de uma forma muito boa, eu creio.

- Isso mesmo! É disso que tenho medo. Não quero perder o homem que eu amo por estar grávida de outro.

- Infelizmente amiga, isso é uma coisa que só podemos afirmar e ver como vai ser quando acontecer. Mas tenho certeza de que ele poderia tentar entender. O Leon ama muito você, e não te deixaria mesmo sabendo que você está esperando um filho do rival dele. – May não queria se expressar mal, mas aquilo era verdade. Mesmo que os dois tinham resolvido as suas diferenças, a mágoa ainda existia e agora estava se formando outra.

- Bom... Hoje vou lá visitá-lo. E queria muito que reagisse à minha voz.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fazia dois meses que o jovem pintor enviava dinheiro para a acrobata. Aquela contribuição mais servia para que ela não falasse para ninguém sobre ele ser o pai. Não achava certo subornar Sora daquele jeito, mas estava com muito medo de perder Layla. Além de tudo, faltava apenas dois meses para ele subir ao altar e aceitar viver para sempre ao lado da leonina e não queria que nada estragasse aquilo. Depois, com o tempo, ele contaria para a esposa toda a verdade. Mas naquele momento não era uma boa ideia.

- No que você tanto pensa meu amor? – Layla estava deitada na cama, enrolada com um lençol. Havia passado mais uma noite de amor com aquele que ela amava. Mas uma coisa a intrigava, todas as vezes que eles faziam amor, Yuri ia até a janela e ficava a pensar em coisas.

A leonina tirou-o de seus pensamentos e ele voltou sua atenção para ela. Quando seus olhos viram-na sentada na cama enrolada no lençol, teve certeza de queria aquela mulher em sua vida para sempre. Amava-a com todas as suas forças.

- Não é nada demais, mon amour! Só estava pensando em quanto você é linda e que te quero ao meu lado pelo resto da minha vida. – beijou os lábios da atriz com muito amor e deitou-se sobre ela. Depois de muitos beijos e carinhos, fizeram novamente amor.

**II.**

Já era meio dia, e a japonesa já estava indo para o hospital. Enquanto caminhava até lá, pedia mentalmente que seu desejo se tornasse realidade e que Leon voltasse para ela naquele dia. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago revirava com a ideia de ele a ver assim.

Chegando ao hospital, cumprimentou todos os trabalhadores no caminho e rumou em direção a UTI, onde fora seu destino nos quatros meses. Cumprimentou as enfermeiras daquela ala e foi até o quarto. Seu coração batia forte, sua respiração estava começando a ficar ofegante quando segurou na maçaneta e abriu a porta. Adentrou no quarto e se aproximou da cama. Leon estava como no dia anterior que ela tinha ido visitá-lo. Mas ela acreditava que aquele dia seria diferente.

- Boa tarde meu amor! Como você está se sentindo hoje? Você parece melhor que ontem. Eu estou bem e vivendo na medida do possível. Mas você faz muita falta. Já faz quatro meses que eu não tenho você, queria muito você aqui comigo. Volta pra mim... – Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos da acrobata, mas ela as enxugou. – Me perdoe, não queria chorar perto de você. Lembra que eu te prometi que seria forte e não choraria? Eu estou fazendo o meu possível, mas é muito difícil aqui sem você.

A jovem segurou na mão do acrobata e fazia carinho. Olhava para ele e lágrimas teimavam em cair. Ergueu sua mão e deu um beijo nas costas da mão do rapaz. Carinho era uma coisa que a acrobata não deixava faltar para o rapaz, em circunstância nenhuma.

- Volta para mim! Sou eu... A sua Sora. O seu amor. Volta pra mim... – fechou os olhos e continuou a derramar lágrimas freneticamente. – Se você pode me ouvir, por favor aperte a minha mão.

Todas as vezes que a jovem visitava-o pedia para apertar a mão se conseguisse ouvir, mas nada acontecia. E mais uma vez ela ficava frustrada. Mas ela acreditava que aquele dia seria diferente, tinha que ser. Ela necessitava daquela resposta dele, e ele precisava responder a ela.

- Eu te amo Leon! Preciso de você meu amor, volta pra mim! Aperte a minha mão se você puder me ouvir.

Naquele momento a porta do quarto se abriu e Kate entrou no quarto. Fazia uma visita rotineira ao acrobata. E também para ficar de olho em Sora. Acreditava que o amor que ela sentia por Leon podia o trazer de volta, mesmo que pela ciência aquilo fosse impossível.

- Ei Sora! Algum progresso?

- Não, nenhum! Mas eu não quero desistir. Eu preciso dele aqui comigo Kate, eu quero que ele volte para mim. Queria saber se ele está me ouvindo ou não. Mas parece que tudo que eu faço é em vão. Será que devo acreditar no que os médicos dizem em relação ao estado dele? Que é irreversível?

A jovem sentiu algo se mexer na sua mão. Quando olhou para a sua mão segurando a de Leon viu que ele estava tentando apertar a mão de Sora. O choro ficou muito mais alto e a jovem levou a mão livre a boca sem acreditar que ele realmente tinha respondido ao seu pedido.

- Ele apertou a minha mão! Ele apertou sim!

Kate se aproximou da cama e viu que Leon estava segurando na mão de Sora. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Depois de quatro meses, ele estava reagindo a voz da garota. A médica rapidamente saiu do quarto e foi contar para os demais médicos e pedirem que fosse feito alguns exames nele para saber se ele estava retornando mesmo.

Sora aproximou seus lábios dos dele e selou com um beijo carinhoso e sentiu que ele queria retribuir, mas não conseguia fazer de forma perfeita. Aquilo era incrível demais. Nem ela que tanto esperava sabia como reagir àquilo. Pegou o celular e discou para a amiga loira e esperou que ela atendesse do outro lado da linha.

- **Alô! Oi Sora. **– a voz da loira estava animada.

- Oi Srtª Layla. Eu to aqui no hospital, e o Leon reagiu a minha voz. Ele está voltando! – começou a chorar novamente.

- **Sério? Você vai ficar aí ou vai para casa?**

- Vou ficar aqui. Eles vão fazer uns exames nele para saberem se ele está fora de perigo e se está mesmo voltando.

- **Vou passar aí então. Daqui a pouco estou ai!**

- Obrigada Srtª Layla! Até daqui a pouco.

A ligação se finalizou e Sora ligou para todos os seus amigos para dar as boas notícias. Estava muito feliz e realmente aquilo com que sonhara tanto estava acontecendo. A vida estava voltando para seus olhos.

Meia hora depois a loira chegou ao hospital e foi em direção a lanchonete, onde Sora havia falado com ela segundo antes que estaria esperando-a. Entrou na lanchonete e avistou a japonesa sentada numa das mesas sozinha, aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira ao lado.

- Como você está?

- Eu não consigo descrever o que estou sentindo. É algo maravilhoso. Parece que meu coração vai saltar do meu peito. Sabe aquela sensação de que você vai se encontrar com a pessoa que você ama pela primeira vez?

- Sei! – a loira segurou na mão de Sora e abriu um sorriso para a mesma. – Vai dar tudo certo. E vocês vão ser muito felizes.

- Espero muito que isso aconteça, espero mesmo.

- Haverá de acontecer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Enquanto isso no Kaleido Stage todos estavam animados. A notícia de Sora era muito boa. A esperança voltou aos olhos de todos os funcionários. Ninguém acreditava muito na recuperação de Leon, apenas Sora apostava alto que ele voltaria. E agora a razão sempre esteve com ela.

- Quando ele voltar, vai querer ir para o apartamento dele. Deveríamos pedir a chave ao Karlos e ir até lá dá uma arrumada. Já faz quatro meses que não vê uma limpeza, deve estar com muita poeira. – Anna falou animada. Estava muito feliz com a volta de Leon. Finalmente a felicidade ia voltar para aquele lugar e para Sora.

- Agora a criança não vai ficar sem pai. Leon poderá acompanhar o que resta da gravidez e o nascimento do filho! – Mia falou emocionada. Estava mais empolgada que a própria mãe da criança.

May não estava muito confiante de que eles poderiam viver de uma forma muito harmoniosa no início não. Afinal, só ela sabia que aquela criança ainda renderia muitas brigas e primeiras páginas. E claro, poderia acabar com a vida de algumas famílias. Mas não podia contar isso para ninguém.

- Concordo com a arrumação no apartamento de Leon, se quiserem eu ajudo. – May se ofereceu.

Anna se propôs a ir até o Karlos e pedir a chave do apartamento de Leon, mas tinha convicção que o chefe não entregaria muito facilmente. Decidiu então procurar Sarah, ela com certeza entregaria a chave sem o consentimento de Karlos e este não falaria nada da decisão da esposa. Então, a comediante foi até o quarto de Sarah procurá-la. Bateu a porta e uma Sarah vestida de ninja abriu a porta e Anna tomou um susto.

- Olá Anna! O que a traz aqui?

- Eu ainda não sei por que me assusto com você.

A cantora do circo apenas deu uma risadinha e convidou a comediante para entrar.

- Eu vim aqui, pois como você sabe o Leon está se recuperando.

- Sim, sim. Hoje a Sora me ligou e me deu a boa notícia. E o que deseja?

- Bom, eu e as meninas estávamos pensando que quando ele receber alta vai querer voltar para seu apartamento. Já faz quatro meses que não é limpo, então pensamos em pedir a chave para o Karlos para ir lá limpar. Mas como eu sei que ele não daria, vim até você.

- Entendo. Gosto do que vocês pensaram. - Sarah foi até seu quarto, abriu o armário e retirou uma chave de lá e entregou para Anna. – O Karlos deixou aqui guardado, pois disse que assim estaria mais segura.

- Muito Obrigada Sarah! Fico te devendo essa. Depois eu venho trazer.

- Sem problemas. Vá lá!

A comediante se despediu da amiga doidinha e voltou para o refeitório. Mostrou a chave para as meninas e elas decidiram que limpariam o apartamento assim que tivessem notícias melhores sobre o estado do rapaz.

**III.**

Em meados da tarde, os médicos terminaram de fazer os exames e o rapaz foi encaminhado para um quarto fora da UTI. Kate foi avisar Layla e Sora que estavam na lanchonete. As duas foram direto para o quarto. A sagitariana queria saber como ele estava e se tinha acontecido algo a mais. Ao chegar ao quarto, encontrou Leon somente com alguns fios preços ao braço do acrobata para medir suas pulsações, o que indicava que ele estava realmente melhor. Aproximou-se da cama.

- Ei amor! Você está se sentindo melhor? – segurou novamente na mão de Leon. – Se for sim aperte a minha mão uma vez, se não aperte duas.

Como resposta, Leon apertou uma vez a mão de Sora. E a garota ficou mais animada do que estava antes. Ele realmente estava voltando do coma. E em breve teria ele de volta.

Os médicos entraram no quarto e chamaram as duas para conversarem numa sala de consultório. Queria passar o resultado da série de exames para comprovarem se ele realmente estava reagindo ao mundo externo.

- Senhoritas! Nós fizemos os exames, e constatamos que ele realmente está se recuperando. Consegue entender com clareza as palavras ditas e responde elas com a técnica de apertar a mão.

- Que bom! – Sora estava muito feliz. Era a primeira vez que recebia notícias boas vinda do médico que o estava examinando.

- Peço que a senhorita continue a conversar com ele, assim pode estimulá-lo mais. – ao falar apontou para Sora.

- Pode deixar doutor.

- Então é só isso! Vocês já podem ir para casa, e como ele está um pouco melhor. Hoje a noite a senhora poderá vir ver ele.

- Muito Obrigada doutor.

As duas despediram-se do médico e saíram do hospital. Caminharam de volta para o Kaleido conversando animadas sobre a recuperação dele e o futuro que ele e Sora teriam juntos. Mas esse assunto não agradou muito a sagitariana que ficou meio inquieta com a conversa da atriz. Ainda não sabia qual seria a reação de Leon ao saber da gravidez dela.

Chegaram ao Kaleido, Sora pediu licença a todas as meninas. Estava cansada e queria descansar. Aquele dia havia sido de muitas emoções e certezas, mas havia muitas dúvidas que ainda pairavam pelo ar. Decidira que não iria vê-lo a noite, precisava dormir e sabia que aquela noite dormiria muito melhor que todas as outras.

Na manhã seguinte, Sora levantou animada, tomou banho colocou a roupa e foi direto tomar seu café matinal. Como Leon estava no quarto agora não havia tantas regras de visita, e Kate havia dito que ela poderia ir vê-lo pela manhã. Terminou de tomar seu café da manhã e partiu rumo ao hospital. Queria vê-lo o mais rápido possível e que ele estivesse melhor.

Chegando ao hospital, Sora foi até a recepção perguntar em qual quarto o paciente Leon Oswald estava internado, pois no dia anterior ele havia sido transferido para um quarto provisório. Identificou-se, apesar de nem ter precisado fazer isso, pois nos últimos quatro meses ela frequentava muito aquele local. A moça dissera a ela que o quarto era o 120 no 1º andar. A jovem pegou o elevador e subiu até o 1º andar. Andou pelo corredor procurando o quarto de número 120. Quando encontrou, abriu a porta e entrou.

- Bom dia Leon! Como você está se sentindo hoje? – Sora abriu um sorriso e foi em direção a janela abrir as cortinas para deixar que a luz do sol entrasse.

Ao aproximar-se da cama, Sora tomou um susto quando viu que Leon estava de olhos abertos. Parecia que o jovem não via muita coisa, como se estivesse aprendendo novamente a ver.

- Leon? Você acordou? – lágrimas voltaram a escorrer dos olhos da jovem. Não conseguia conter a alegria de vê-lo de olhos abertos.

Os olhos de Leon olhavam cada canto daquele quarto, ele queria saber onde estava. Não sabia como tinha ido parar ali.

- Meu amor!

- Onde eu estou? – foram as primeiras palavras que ele conseguiu pronunciar.

- Você está no hospital. Há quatro meses você sofreu um acidente e entrou em coma, mas agora você está de volta, está de volta para mim! – Não conseguia parar de chorar, era muita emoção ouvir novamente a voz de seu amado.

- E... quem é você?

- Como? – Assustou-se ao ouvir Leon dizer aquilo. Era possível o que ela estava ouvindo? Depois de todo aquele tempo alheio a tudo e a todos, ele não sabia quem era ela? Nem o que ela significava para ele? Lágrimas grossas teimaram em cair dos olhos da acrobata que saiu correndo do quarto e se sentou no corredor.

Pegou o celular e discou o primeiro número que estava no registro de chamadas. Não conseguia nem ler qual nome estava ali. Sua visão estava embaçada por causa do choro e suas mãos trêmulas. Após alguns instantes ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha.

- **Oi Sora! Está tudo bem?**

- Senhorita Layla? – falava entre soluços.

**- Porque está chorando Sora? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Com Leon?**

- Por favor senhorita Layla venha até aqui. Eu estou precisando muito de alguém.

**- Você está aonde?**

- No hospital. Vou te esperar na lanchonete daqui.

**- Chego ai em dez minutos. Tchau Sora!**

- Tchau.

A ligação foi finalizada. Ainda sentada no corredor, a jovem não parava de chorar. Decidiu levantar-se e ir até a lanchonete esperar Layla. Enquanto isso, a jovem pegou seu telefone e ligou para Kate.

**- Alô, Sora? Como você está?**

- Nada bem Kate. Eu vim ver o Leon hoje de manhã. Você sabia que ele abriu os olhos e falou comigo?

**- Sério? Que avanço. Mas porque você não está bem? É o bebê?**

- Não. Com ele está tudo bem. Mas o Leon não sabe quem eu sou! Ele não lembra de mim. – a jovem retornou a chorar.

**- Acalme-se Sora. Tenho certeza que isso não será definitivo. É comum acontecer isso com pessoas que acabam de voltar de um coma, principalmente no estado que ele estava. Você vai ter que ter paciência.**

- Mas já foi tanto sofrimento esperando que ele acordasse e agora saber que ele não lembra de mim não é fácil. Eu estava ali o tempo todo do lado dele.

**- Eu sei Sora, mas vou ligar para os meus colegas de trabalho e vou pedir para eles levarem ele para fazerem outros exames e saberem mais sobre essa perda de memória dele. Mas pode acreditar que não será definitivo.**

- Eu quero acreditar no que você diz, e eu vou fazer o possível para que isso aconteça. Vou ser forte por ele. Pelo menos ele já acordou.

**- Isso ai! Agora fique tranquila e fique ao lado dele, quem sabe não é uma perda de memória curta e ele volte a lembrar daqui a alguns minutos? Mas, pedirei para meus colegas examinarem ele e dizerem como está o quadro da falta de memória.**

- Obrigada Kate! Você está sempre pronta para me ajudar no que eu precisar.

**- Disponha Sora! Faço por que é meu trabalho e por carinho a você e ao Leon.**

- Tchauzinho.

**- Tchau Sora.**

Sora desligou o celular. Logo depois Layla chegou a lanchonete e encontrou uma Sora chorosa. Nunca tinha visto a amiga tão triste. Nem nos quatro meses que se passaram, a japonesa não estava tão arruinada quando naquele momento. Seria porque Leon voltara ao coma?

- Oi Sora! Como você está se sentindo?

- Oi senhorita Layla! Péssima.

- O que aconteceu?

Os olhos da japonesa encheram-se novamente de lágrimas. Todas as vezes que lembrava do rapaz perguntando quem era ela se sentia fraca e com vontade de sumir.

- Bom, eu sai cedo hoje para vir ver Leon, como você sabe. Quando cheguei ao quarto e me aproximei da cama, ele estava de olhos de abertos. – a japonesa fez uma pausa e respirou fundo para segurar o choro. – Fiquei muito feliz! Mas ai ele perguntou onde ele estava.

- Até ai esta normal. O que mais aconteceu? Ele conversou mais com você?; - Layla estava imaginando que pudesse ser pela gravidez.

- Eu respondi que ele estava no hospital devido a um acidente que ele sofrera e entrara em coma, mas que estava de volta pra mim. Foi então...; A jovem começou a soluçar.

Layla abraçou a amiga. Não iria forçar que ela falasse se não quisesse.

- Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Não precisa falar se não quiser!

- Tudo bem. Eu vou falar.; Respirou fundo novamente para recontinuar; - Ele perguntou quem eu era. Ele perdeu a memória e não sabe quem eu sou.

- Ah Sora! – A loira tornou a abraçar a amiga.

**CONTINUA...**

Ei galerinha!

Desculpe a demora para postar esse capítulo, mas a faculdade come todo o meu tempo. Mas não esquecerei essa história, adoro demais escrevê-la.

Espero que gostem de A volta e até o próximo capítulo.

Bjinhos ;*


	10. Memórias Corroídas

**Nota: Os personagens do Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas queria que o Leon e o Yuri me pertencessem **

**Tenham uma boa leitura**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 10 – Memórias Corroídas**

**I.**

O dia parecia que não passava, depois daquela manhã horrível. A loira levara a japonesa para sua casa. Não iria fazer bem para ela e nem para o bebê que continuasse ali, aliás, Leon tinha uma série de exames que poderia durar o dia inteiro. Segundo os médicos, eles teriam que apurar a cerca da amnésia do rapaz e como o corpo do mesmo estava reagindo depois de quatro meses em coma, precisavam saber se poderia ter alguma sequela.

Já era quase 6 da tarde, e Sora estava enfurnada dentro do quarto de Layla, deitada na cama chorando muito. Depois de todo o sofrimento de não saber quando que Leon voltaria à consciência, vinha a notícia de sua amnésia.

A leonina estava preocupada com a amiga. Sabia que tudo que ela estava passando era difícil de suportar, mas queria poder ajudá-la de alguma maneira. Sempre que tinha um momento a sós, sem seus empregados ou Yuri, Layla refletia sobre a vida e como as coisas aconteciam sem explicação e traziam consigo dores insuportáveis e injustas. A amiga não merecia passar por todo aquele sofrimento.

Naquele dia estava nublado, como se o mundo compartilhasse da tristeza daquela jovem. A leonina subiu os degraus chegando ao 2º andar e se deparando com um corredor. O corredor era comprido e cheio de portas. Era um capricho de seu pai ter uma casa com tantos quartos, no início, Layla lembrava-se bem que, perdia-se entre tantas portas. Aproximou-se de uma, bateu de leve e entrou no quarto.

- Como você está se sentindo?

Não teve resposta. Não era surpresa. Desde que voltaram do hospital naquele dia a jovem estava em silêncio, como se alguém tivesse partido dessa vida.

- Sora, não é como se ele tivesse morrido. Pelo menos, ele tá vivo e consciente.

A loira tentava animar a amiga de todas as maneiras, mas tudo que fazia sempre eram em vão. Ainda não conseguia entender porque a japonesa sofria tanto com todos os acontecimentos. Eram trágicos? Sim. Mas nada que ela não tivesse força para superar e erguer a cabeça. Mas daquela vez, aquilo a estava consumindo.

- Eu sei.

Apenas duas palavras se atreveram a sair de seus lábios. Sabia que Layla estava tentando ajudá-la a se recuperar de tudo, mas não conseguia reagir. Na verdade, não queria reagir. Quando Leon ainda estava inconsciente não foi fácil, mas pelo menos conseguira driblar as emoções e voltar a acreditar. Mas ele ter perdido a memória era demais. Não estava preparada para algo dessa natureza e isso a chocava demais.

- Hoje a tarde, nós duas vamos ao hospital. Os médicos vão nos dar um parecer do estado dele. Se, será temporário ou não. - Porém a leonina ao perceber que o semblante da jovem entristeceu ainda mais, tentou acertar o que dissera; - Mas é claro que será temporário. Leon é muito forte e você mais do que ninguém sabe disso.

A menina japonesa sabia muito bem que Leon era uma pessoa persistente. Acreditava que ele sairia daquele quadro de amnésia. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria acreditar que novamente estava sem ele. E como ele reagiria quando recobrasse a memória e a visse naquele estado? Ela seria capaz de mentir para seu amado? Seria possível que ele não se lembrasse daquele dia em que se declarou? Tudo estava confuso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Já era 4 horas da tarde quando Layla e Sora entraram no hospital de Cape Mary, acompanhadas de Mia, Marion, May, Anna e Ken. Todos estavam ansiosos para receber notícias sobre o estado de Leon, e principalmente apoiarem Sora no que precisasse.

- Boa tarde! – Layla aproximara-se do balcão da recepção. A recepcionista era uma moça muito elegante, havia calma em tudo que fazia e conseguia transparecer prontidão. – Nós viemos para saber do quadro do paciente Leon Oswald.

- Deixe eu ver no sistema. Qual o nome do médico que o está acompanhando?

A loira abriu sua bolsa e começou a procurar por um papel perdido no meio de tantas coisas que carregava. Lembrara que logo após o almoço, Kate ligara para ela e informara que o médico os receberia por volta das 4 da tarde daquele dia e passara o nome do médico que os atenderia. Continuou a vasculhar até achar um papelzinho de recados de cor amarela com um nome escrito em cor preta.

- Dr. Michael Atwood.

A jovem recepcionista escreveu o nome do paciente e do médico no sistema de arquivos do hospital. Após alguns minutos, uma folha saiu da impressora ao lado da recepcionista e a mesma entregou para Layla.

- Aqui estão as informações breves sobre o estado do paciente e o Dr. Michael aguarda os senhores na sala dele, no terceiro andar, sala 301. – Quando terminou de dar as informações, a jovem abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigada!

Os sete se dirigiram para o terceiro andar. Não sabiam o que vinha pela frente, mas tinham que descobrir e suportar qualquer coisa que fosse. Anna fazia pedidos baixinhos para que tudo desse certo e que Leon já estivesse bem e se lembrasse de todos.

Ao chegarem ao terceiro andar, notaram que havia uma ampla sala de espera com 5 grandes poltronas, uma mesa de centro com biscoitos e café para os visitantes e muitas portas. Ali deveria ser onde os médicos atendiam os pacientes vinculados ao plano de saúde do hospital. No canto direito, havia um balcão pequeno. Uma mulher, com mais ou menos uns 50 anos, dona de cabelos lisos e pretos, como a noite, estava sentada do outro lado lançando alguns relatórios no sistema do computador.

- Boa tarde! Viemos falar com o Dr. Michael sobre o estado do paciente Leon Oswald. – Novamente era Layla quem pedira as informações.

- Ele está aguardando vocês. Porém, eu peço que entre apenas duas pessoas no consultório, para evitar tumulto. – a secretária dizia sorridente.

Os amigos entraram num consenso de que deveriam entrar a japonesa e Layla. O restante ficaria na sala de espera aguardando a saída das duas com as boas ou más notícias. Estavam ansiosos demais por saber mais, porém, entendiam que as duas precisavam mais daquela informação do que qualquer um deles naquele momento.

A secretária acompanhou as duas até a sala 301 onde o doutor aguardava. Bateu de leve na porta e depois a abriu. As duas puderam ouvir ela trocar algumas palavras com o doutor e depois pedir para elas entrarem.

- Boa tarde!

- Boa tarde. – as duas responderam num uníssono.

O consultório era pequeno, porém, aconchegante. Apenas três paredes eram pintadas de um branco gelo e a quarta parecia ser de um vermelho claro. A mesa estava posta no canto esquerdo da sala e do outro lado havia uma maca e alguns aparelhos médicos, que deveriam ser usadas para alguns exames comuns.

- Vamos ao que interessa. – o médico apontou para as cadeiras em frente a mesa para que as duas se sentassem, se ajeitou na cadeira, pôs as mãos em cima da mesa junto de um bloquinho de folhas e uma caneta. – É muito comum em quadros de coma ocasionados por acidentes de trânsito, ser desencadeada uma amnésia. Geralmente, a amnésia é temporária. São raras as vezes que o paciente tem uma amnésia irreversível.

Sora começou a sentir o coração bater forte. Do jeito que o médico começara a tratar do assunto estava assustando-a. Seria possível que Leon tinha um quadro de amnésia irreversível? Será que nunca mais ele se lembraria de quem ela era ou o que significava para ele? A jovem começou a suar frio.

- No caso em destaque. – o médico pegou numa pilha de papéis, um relatório médico e colocou na mesa para que as duas pudessem analisar. Era o relatório com o resultado dos exames de Leon. – O Sr. Leon está sofrendo de uma amnésia psicogênica. O que isso quer dizer? É uma amnésia provocada por um trauma psicológico, como no caso do coma por acidente automobilístico. Não precisam se preocupar, pois esse tipo de perda de memória é parcial e temporária.

- Então, o senhor quer dizer que é possível que ele se lembre de algumas coisas e esqueça de outras? E que com o tempo ele pode voltar a lembrar de tudo? – a sagitariana estava interessada e aliviada. Era bom demais ouvir boas notícias.

- Isso mesmo! É possível que ele lembre de nomes, porém, não consiga associar os nomes aos devidos donos, como também pode lembrar de pessoas, mas não recordar de seus nomes.

- Teria como o senhor informar um prazo para ele conseguir recobrar totalmente a memória? – desta vez foi Layla quem perguntou. Queria muito saber em quanto tempo todo aquele sofrimento iria passar e tudo voltaria ao normal.

- Não há uma previsão exata. Alguns pacientes recobram a memória em alguns dias, embora, outros levem meses. Todo o progresso da perda de memória vai depender do grau da lesão cerebral e de como ele vai reagir ao tratamento.

- Esse tratamento, é feito apenas pelos médicos? – a jovem estrela agora perguntava.

- Quanto a isso, ele terá acompanhamento de um psicoterapeuta para estimulá-lo a usar novamente as funções dessa parte do cérebro. Porém, juntamente com o apoio profissional é fundamental que os familiares também colaborem, mostrando fotos e perguntando os nomes das pessoas, mostrando a ele os objetos que mais o agradavam, e por assim vai.

- Ah sim. E quando ele receberá auta para voltar para casa?

- Amanhã mesmo eu liberarei o Sr. Leon para retornar a sua casa. E, além disso, eu recomendo que alguém, com tempo livre, possa ficar com ele e receber a médica. O tratamento será fornecido de forma domiciliar.

- Tudo bem!

- É somente isso! O paciente agora está totalmente fora de perigo. E em breve voltará a lembrar das coisas. Mas, aviso as senhoras que algumas vezes pode ocorrer de alguma parte da memória ficar esquecida para sempre, mas sempre são partes pequenas e que não são muito utilizadas.

As meninas balançaram a cabeça em concordância. Ambas apertaram a mão do médico em forma de despedida e agradecimento. Viraram em direção a porta e saíram.

Aquele momento seria lembrado por Sora. Fora o primeiro dia que recebera boa notícias em 4 meses.

Quando saíram do consultório, os demais, que estavam esperando na sala de espera, levantaram num salto e se aproximaram das duas garotas para saber as notícias. Podiam notar que pelo semblante delas as notícias eram boas, pois aquele tristeza que parecia morar dentro da acrobata de madeixas roxas havia sumido.

- A amnésia de Leon é temporária. – declarou Layla. – E ele receberá auta amanhã.

Podia se ver o sorriso enorme nos rostos de todos os amigos. Era mais do que uma notícia boa, era uma notícia ótima. Depois de alguns instantes, todos olharam para Sora.

- Eu estou feliz! – a garota declarou. Em todos aqueles meses, aquela demonstração de felicidade era a melhor coisa que já acontecera.

- Ah! O médico disse que o Leon precisará ficar na casa de alguém até se recuperar por completo. – a loira informou a todos, precisavam pensar onde ele ficaria.

- O que vocês acham de ele ir para o apartamento dele e a Sora ficar lá para cuidar dele? Afinal, quem melhor para ajudá-lo numa hora dessas. – a chinesa sabia que a amiga poderia não concordar pelo fato de estar grávida de outro que não fosse Leon e tinha medo da reação dele. Mas o que falara era verdade, não tinha ninguém ali que pudesse ajudá-lo a recobrar a memória do que ela.

- É verdade! O que você acha Sora? – a loira virou sua atenção para a amiga de madeixas roxas. – Se você não quiser não tem problema.

A garota estava feliz com a idéia de cuidar de Leon, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com medo de um dia ele recobrar a memória e ela estivesse sozinha com ele no apartamento. Como ele reagiria ao saber que ela estava grávida? Claro, poderia contar com seus amigos que eles sempre a ajudariam. E, aliás, eles poderiam pensar que Leon não lembrava do momento íntimo entre ele e sua colega de palco. Apesar, que esse momento nunca ocorrera.

- Bem... – A jovem estava procurando as palavras. Não sabia o que responder. Diria que sim ou diria que não? Todos estavam aguardando ansiosos a sua resposta e ela não poderia se demorar. – Eu acredito que seria uma boa idéia. Porém, eu não posso fazer muita coisa na casa nesse estado que estou.

Os presentes olharam para a jovem futura mamãe com olhos de alegria. Estavam realmente felizes em saber que a amiga se preocupava com a saúde do bebê. Precisavam pensar numa solução para isso. A jovem não teria muitas condições de limpar a casa, e determinadas comidas poderiam dar enjôo nela só de sentir o cheiro.

- A solução é simples! Eu posso pedir a Penelope para ir ao apartamento de Leon duas vezes por semana para manter a casa sempre limpa. – A loira já tinha tudo esquematizado na cabeça, parecia até que aquela idéia já havia passado em sua cabeça. Mas deveria de ter passado mesmo.

- Eu posso dar uma passada lá para fazer as refeições. – sugeriu May. – Afinal, os nossos dormitórios não ficam tão longes do apartamento de Leon. Durante alguns dias o Kaleido não fará nenhuma peça, então eu consigo conciliar os treinos e as refeições.

Todos ficaram contentes e satisfeitos. Aquela era uma ótima solução. Todavia, Sora não estava tão confiante assim que as coisas realmente dariam certo. E se tudo saísse de seu controle? Precisava não pensar nessas coisas, mas era algo quase impossível.

**II.**

No dia seguinte, ainda pela manhã, uma tropa de meninas caminhava em direção ao apartamento de Leon. Layla havia oferecido os serviços de Penelope para limpar o local, entretanto, as meninas preferiram elas mesmas fazerem o trabalho.

Quando o relógio estava marcando 18 horas, todas estavam sentadas no sofá esgotadas. Haviam limpado todo o apartamento que fazia uns 3 meses que não era limpo. Quando Leon sofrera o acidente, a diarista que limpava a casa duas vezes na semana trabalhou por mais alguns dias e depois foi dispensada por Karlos. Ele esperaria que Leon se recuperasse para depois voltar a chamá-la de novo. O jovem de madeixas prateadas poderia confiar na índole da diarista, mas Karlos não queria arriscar.

Eram quase 18 e 30 horas, quando a porta se abriu e as meninas receberam Sora sendo seguida por Leon, que por sinal achava tudo que via novo. Anna e as meninas despediram-se da amiga de cabelos arroxeados, e saíram do apartamento deixando o casal a sós.

- Bom...vou te levar até o quarto. – A moça começou a andar em direção ao corredor que dava acesso para o quarto, quando sentiu a mão quente de Leon segurando na sua. Na mesma hora, a jovem ficou toda vermelha. Não sabia o que fazer, a pele de Leon tinha efeitos em seu corpo que a jovem preferia que não tivesse.

Para não deixar Leon confuso, a jovem segurou melhor a mão de Leon e guiou-o até o quarto dele. Passou pelo corredor estreito e podia sentir ali, de forma melhor a respiração do jovem acrobata. Aquilo estava deixando os pensamentos da jovem loucos. Ela não conseguia ficar tranqüila e sem querer apertou um pouco a mão de Leon.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, nada! Eu só... – a jovem estava sem palavras. Não imaginava que o jovem iria perceber que ela estava mais tensa que o comum. Ao olhar para o lado, a moça deparou-se com a porta do quarto do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Era o pretexto que precisava. – Veja, chegamos.

Entrou dentro do quarto com Leon e ajudou-o a se sentar na cama. Tinha que sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, precisava ir para um cômodo onde não tivesse que encarar Leon.

- Eu vou até a cozinha preparar algo para você comer. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

A jovem entregou para o rapaz o controle remoto da televisão e logo após se retirou do quarto. Precisava não estar no mesmo recinto que aquele que ela amava para não perder sua sanidade. Foi em direção a cozinha. Estava decidida que iria fazer uma sopa de legumes essa noite e no outro dia faria compras ainda cedo, antes que Leon acordasse.

Enquanto Sora cortava os legumes, sentiu a sua barriga mexer. Aquele era o primeiro chute do bebê. Mesmo diante de todos os acontecimentos, a jovem deixou-se por um momento se sentir feliz e acariciou a barriga.

- Ei meu amor! Como você está? Já tá querendo brincar?

Leon, que havia saído de seu quarto, estava parado em pé na porta da cozinha a olhar aquela cena belíssima de uma mãe brincando com sua barriga. Apesar de não saber quem era ao certo aquela moça e de quem era o bebê que ela esperava, ele sorriu.

- É menino ou menina?

A jovem tomou um susto ao ouvir uma voz direcionar uma pergunta para ela e olhou para trás a fim de ver quem era que estava lhe falando. Assustou-se ainda mais quando percebeu que era Leon. A quanto tempo ele estava ali?

- Eu ainda não sei, não fui ao médico fazer a ultrassonografia.

- Ele tem muita sorte. Tem uma mãe muito linda e que ama muito ele ou ela. Você sabe quem é o pai?

A pergunta de Leon veio como um tiro certeiro. Acertou em cheio o coraçãozinho cheio de dúvidas de Sora. Não sabia o que dizer. E se dissesse a verdade será que Leon seria capaz de lembrar quem era Yuri? Não podia contar a ele. Seria demais para alguém que está em processo de tratamento de um trauma no cérebro.

- Porque você levantou da cama? Você precisa descansar. – Mudou de assunto rapidamente, deixando a resposta no ar.

- Eu já fiquei deitado naquela cama de hospital até agora, não agüento mais ficar em uma cama. Posso ficar aqui com você?

Tinha que pensar rápido, ficar sob o mesmo teto com Leon já era difícil e ainda tê-lo seguindo-a pela casa era pior ainda. Precisava respirar fundo e pensar com clareza.

- Já que você não quer mais ficar na cama, venha comigo! – A jovem pegou o rapaz pelo braço e levou-o até a varanda do apartamento.

- Sente-se. – apontou para uma pequena cadeira acolchoada próximo aos dois. – Fique aqui observando essa vista maravilhosa, e eu te prometo que quando eu terminar o jantar eu venho me sentar com você.

- Já que você insiste!

Sora retirou-se do local e voltou para a cozinha. O temo que levaria para fazer o jantar teria que ser usado para conseguir se controlar, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar a fera. "Será que ele se lembra de mim, mas está disfarçando?" pensou Sora.

E voltou a fazer o jantar.

**CONTINUA...**

**Olá Galerinha! Ai vai mais um capítulo. Mil desculpas por demorar para postar, mas eu estava muito ocupada com a faculdade e ainda estou. Mas sempre que sobrar um tempinho eu estarei aqui atualizando a fic para vocês ok?**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo, e esperem que muito mais está por vir. Será que o Leon realmente não lembra de Sora, ou ele simplesmente está tentando ser galanteador e conquistá-la? Veremos nos próximos capítulos.**


	11. O amor fala mais alto

**Nota: Os personagens do Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas queria que o Leon e o Yuri me pertencessem **

**Tenham uma boa leitura**

**Amor à prova**

**Capítulo 11 – O amor fala mais forte**

**I.**

A manhã na cidade de Cape Mary estava muito agradável. Eram aproximadamente 08 horas quando a acrobata de cabelos rosadas terminou de se arrumar e saiu do apartamento. Iria fazer compras ainda de manhã, mas primeiro iria dar uma passada no dormitório do Kaleido Stage. Precisava dividir com uma pessoa em especial o que estava sentindo.

Ao chegar em frente aos dormitórios, Sora pegou seu celular e começou a discar um número. Não queria arriscar de subir até o quarto desejado e se deparar com alguma das meninas, pois elas com certeza iriam perguntar como foi à primeira noite da amiga no apartamento de seu amado.

**- Alô! Bom dia Sora! **

- Bom dia May! Eu já estou aqui embaixo esperando.

**- Ok! Eu já estou descendo.**

Alguns minutos depois, a chinesa desceu e foi ao encontro de Sora. As duas haviam combinado de sentarem no parque e conversarem um pouco e depois fazerem compras juntas. Havia muitas coisas que ambas precisavam falar.

Foram caminhando até o parque em silêncio. As meninas queriam começar a conversar em um local que saberiam que as pessoas envolvidas não estariam por perto o suficiente para ouvirem. Ao chegarem ao parque, escolheram o banco mais escondido pelas árvores para se sentarem.

- Eu não sei o que vou fazer. May, não sei se consigo estar debaixo do mesmo teto que o homem que eu amo e que não é o pai do meu bebê. – desabafou a japonesa.

- Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Ou é só difícil mesmo?

- Por estar na mesma casa que ele, eu às vezes preciso de um espaço para respirar melhor. Sabe, às vezes parece que quando estou com ele me falta o ar. – a japonesa deu um suspiro, virou o rosto e voltou sua atenção para um pai e uma criança, por volta dos dois anos, brincando no parquinho.

- Sora! Ele por acaso te reconheceu alguma vez?

- Não! Bom, não que eu saiba. Mas ontem eu fui à cozinha para preparar algo para jantarmos. Quando eu estava lá, senti alguma coisa dentro de mim dizendo para que eu contasse toda a verdade para ele assim que ele voltasse a se lembrar de tudo. – deu uma pausa para depois prosseguir. – e foi nessa hora que senti o bebê chutar.

- Hum... E?

- Eu comecei a acariciar a minha barriga e conversar com o bebê. E... Foi nessa hora que o Leon entrou na cozinha.

- Sério? E qual foi a reação dele?

- Não sei ao certo. Estou com muito medo. Ele apenas perguntou o sexo do bebê e me elogiou dizendo que o bebê terá muita sorte por me ter como mãe.

- Meu Deus... É só isso que eu consigo dizer.

A chinesa ficou um tempo em silêncio. Precisava digerir aquilo que Sora estava lhe contando. Será que Leon estava recobrando a Memória? Será que ele imaginava que aquela criança seria dele? Ou será que foi só a reação que qualquer pessoa comum teria?

Pairava medo e incerteza no ar.

Sora cruzou os braços em cima da perna e ficou cabisbaixa. Todas aquelas perguntas da noite anterior deixaram-na ainda mais preocupada. Se Leon recobrasse totalmente a memória como ele reagiria ao ver a jovem naquele estado? Será que a memória dele só voltaria depois do bebê ter nascido?

- Eu estou com muito medo. Medo de voltar para aquele apartamento e reconhecer aquele Leon de antes do acidente. Não há mais como esconder a minha barriga.

- Sora, não fique assim. Nós encontraremos um jeito. Pode ter certeza.

A japonesa não estava muito confiante no que a acrobata de madeixas negras estava falando. Como elas poderiam encontrar um jeito? Se Sora estive em um local diferente de Leon, assim talvez, poderiam dar um jeito, mas até ele melhorar ela o veria todos os dias.

- E a Srta Layla? Me corta o coração saber que eu estou omitindo a verdade dela. Como ela vai ficar ao saber que eu e Yuri tivemos um relacionamento e dele proveio um bebê?

- Calma tudo ao seu tempo. Como já falei, vamos arrumar um jeito.

A jovem de madeixas rosadas começou a chorar freneticamente. Não queria perder uma amizade tão valiosa por um erro imbecil que cometera. Na verdade, não perderia apenas uma amizade, mas perderia uma grande amiga e o amor de sua vida. Era demais para se suportar.

- Porque eu não abortei essa criança? Teria resolvido todos os meus problemas.

- Você que pensa! Isso só te deixaria com sentimento de culpa e te assombraria pelo resto de sua vida.

A chinesa abraçou a amiga querendo confortá-la. Não estava na pele dela, mas estava presenciando desde o início todo o sofrimento dela. Realmente o destino é sádico. Quando a japonesa acalmou-se as duas foram em direção ao supermercado fazerem as compras.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A leonina de madeixas loiras estava andando pelo corredor com Yuri ao seu lado. Queria conversar com Karlos. O Kaleido Star não poderia ficar mais tempo sem fazer peças. Já fazia meses que não havia apresentações. Precisavam de uma solução.

Não havia muitas coisas para se fazer. A estrela principal estava grávida e não poderia subir ao palco por alguns meses, a co-estrela sofreu um acidente e está se recuperando do estado de pós-coma. Precisariam fazer as peças com os demais acrobatas.

Adentrou na sala de Karlos. O dono do estabelecimento estava sentado em sua cadeira atrás da grande mesa de sua sala. Já aguardava a presença dos dois. Levantou-se e foi recebê-los.

- Bom dia Layla, Yuri! Sentem-se. – apontou para as poltronas que havia em frente de sua mesa.

- Precisamos reabrir as portas. Meu pai não está muito satisfeito em saber que o Kaleido Star não está funcionando e o dinheiro por ele investido está indo embora. – a loira começou a reunião.

- Além disso, o Sr. Kennedy me procurou e disse que se o Kaleido Star não abrir as portas ele vai deixar de investir. O investimento desses dois é muito importante para o andamento do circo. – Yuri completou.

- Bom... Precisamos ter artistas de renome na peça, se não muitos espectadores não vão vir assistir. Na verdade, eles estão pedindo pela Sora e o Leon.

- Não sei como os repórteres ainda não conseguiram encurralar Sora.

- Meu amor, basta que eles saibam que Sora está no apartamento cuidando de Leon que o local vai estar cercado. – o jovem pisciano apenas falou a lógica. Porém, por dentro ele pedia todos os dias que isso não acontecesse, assim seria mais fácil de vazar na mídia que o pai do filho de Sora era ele.

- Verdade. Mas voltemos ao ponto. Como ficará?

- Eu tenho uma proposta para vocês dois. Não quero que vocês a recusem de imediato e sim amadureçam a ideia. Eu proponho que vocês dois subam no palco mais uma vez. – Karlos fora direto ao ponto que queria chegar. Enquanto a proposta era digerida pelos dois ex-acrobatas, o dono do circo pensava em uma maneira de evitar que eles negassem.

Layla e Yuri trocaram olhares. Já deviam imaginar que Karlos faria essa proposta. Ao voltarem a sua atenção para o dono, puderam constatar que não haveria muitas formas de escaparem.

- Acredito que é uma ideia a se pensar. Só que não tenho usado o trapézio há um bom tempo e irei precisar de tempo para voltar. Porém, isso não é uma resposta, ainda.

- Pense bem. Vocês dois são a única solução imediata que eu vejo. Pelo menos para a reabertura do circo. Se eu colocar a Rosetta e a Anna, não dará expectadores como na primeira vez que a Sora atuou sem você no palco.

A loira respirou fundo. Tinha que admitir que o público é muito exigente quanto aos acrobatas que estariam atuando. Mas não se sentia pronta para voltar aos palcos, e principalmente substituir a Sora. Seria uma responsabilidade muito grande.

- Por quanto tempo? – Yuri perguntou. Não se imaginava contracenando com Layla por muito tempo. Não que não gostasse, mas agora era um homem ocupado.

- Pelo laudo que recebemos de Leon, é possível que seja por uns três meses. Isso se ele não melhorar rapidamente.

- Três meses? – a loira estava assustada. Seu casamento estava marcado para daqui a três meses. Como conciliaria os preparativos do casamento e o trabalho, que era quase por período integral?

Yuri percebeu a exaltação da noiva. Assim como ela, ele também fizera as contas e sabia que poderia atrapalhar a cerimônia do casamento. Se aceitassem a proposta o jeito seria adiar o casamento. Porém, algo dentro de si não queria que isso ocorresse. Queria estar casado com Layla quando a notícia de seu filho com Sora viesse à tona. Talvez até lá eles também estivessem esperando uma criança e Layla fosse racional em não largá-lo de imediato. Apesar de que tudo isso não passava de mera imaginação.

**II.**

Sora estava voltando para o apartamento. Carregava cinco sacolas na mão direita e seis na mão esquerda. Havia comprado algumas coisas que estavam faltando, mas não imaginava que daria tanta coisa.

Ao chegar à porta do apartamento, a japonesa colocou as sacolas no chão para poder pegar a chave dentro de sua bolsa. Nesse momento, a jovem tomou um susto. A porta do apartamento se abriu e do outro lado havia um Leon olhando-a.

- Posso ajudar? – se prontificou.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu levo. – a jovem abriu um sorriso depois de se recompor.

Na hora que Sora pegou algumas sacolas, o jovem de madeixas prateadas também se abaixou para pegar. A estrela do circo enrubesceu dos pés a cabeça ao sentir a mão do rapaz encostar-se à sua.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos. Não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro. Ao mesmo tempo em que eram parceiros de palco, a jovem era uma completa desconhecida para Leon.

- Obrigada! – ao terminar de agradecer, a jovem de madeixas rosadas adentrou no apartamento com algumas sacolas em mãos. Queria acabar logo com aquela cena um tanto quanto constrangedora.

Leon pegou as demais sacolas e rumou em direção à cozinha. Algo dentro de si não estava normal. Não conseguia lembrar ao certo quem era aquela moça que se prontificou a cuidar dele e lhe tratava com tanto receio. Era como se ele fosse a machucar a qualquer momento. Seria porque estava grávida? O rapaz não se lembrava de muitas coisas, mas das poucas que lembrava é que as mulheres conseguiam ser complicadas.

- As outras sacolas. – colocou o restante das sacolas em cima da mesa de jantar. – o rapaz excitou um pouco, mas decidiu que era certo dizer. – Olha só, eu posso até não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas eu não mordo.

Quando Sora ouviu tais palavras, sentiu vontade de chorar. Ela não sabia bem porque, mas talvez fosse que naquelas palavras ficava bem claro que ele ainda não a conhecia. E maior do que o medo de ele saber sobre ela e Yuri, era nunca mais lembrar-se dela.

- Eu sei! – foi a única coisa que a jovem conseguiu responder.

- É porque eu andei percebendo que quando eu entro no mesmo cômodo que você, algo lhe incomoda. Eu já fiz mal para você alguma vez? Porque eu imagino que para você aceitar cuidar de mim eu devo te conhecer.

Aquelas palavras vieram como navalha. "Eu devo conhecer você". Realmente ele não fazia ideia de quem ela era. Aquilo doía mais do que poderia se imaginar.

- Você realmente não se lembra de mim?

- Qual o seu nome? Assim, de aparência, não consigo lembrar.

- Sora Naegino.

O rapaz sentou-se na cadeira que estava ao seu lado e ficou pensativo. Aquele nome lhe era familiar, mas onde ouvira ele? Tentava buscar no fundo para achar a resposta. "Sora?", pensou. De repente, um fio de memória lhe ocorreu.

- Você é a acrobata daquele circo de Cape Mary.

- É... Sim. – a moça engoliu em seco. Ele estava começando a se lembrar.

- Lembro que nos jornais anunciaram que você seria a acrobata inexperiente que assumiria o lugar de Layla Hamilton.

- Sim! – acenou com a cabeça. Então era assim que Leon a via antes de entrar no Kaleido Star e conhecê-la. Por isso era tão arrogante. Não queria ter que ser parceiro de uma acrobata de baixo nível. Pensando assim era até repugnante.

- O nome de Layla me enoja. – virou-se em direção a porta e saiu. Precisava beber um gole de uísque. Entrou no cômodo pequeno que se encontrava ao lado da cozinha, onde era sua adega particular. Pegou um litro do melhor uísque já fabricado e despejou o líquido, cor de âmbar, no copo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Adentrou pelo corredor que dava aos quartos portando nas mãos o copo com o líquido âmbar. Precisava refletir. Nada parecia se encaixar. A sucessora de Layla estava em seu apartamento cuidando dele. O que aquilo poderia significar? O que ela fora para ele um dia? Leon precisava se lembrar.

Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Não tinha certeza de quase nada na vida, mas alguma coisa dizia que aquela moça que estava naquele exato momento em sua cozinha fora parte do seu passado esquecido. Quando as mãos de ambos tocarem-se minutos atrás, não sabia explicar o porquê, mas sentiu um choque percorrer sua espinha. O cheiro do perfume amadeirado chegou a suas narinas e lhe enfeitiçou. "Aquela menina é familiar e aquele cheiro." Pensou.

Colocou o copo em cima do criado mudo. Precisava forçar sua mente a se lembrar de alguma coisa. O que acontecera logo depois que decidira que iria para os Estados Unidos a convite de Karlos? Teria ele entrado no Kaleido Stage? Seria ali que conhecera aquele anjo que agora cuidava de si? Mas porque ela tinha tanto medo de si? Sabia que fora um homem muito ruim, principalmente após a morte de sua irmã Sophie, mas seria isso que a deixava com tanto medo?

A mente do jovem acrobata estava encoberta de pensamentos. Deveria deixar a jovem garota a par de todas as suas dúvidas e incertezas? "Não! Isso a afastaria ainda mais de mim." Pensou. Mas, além de todos os pensamentos que lhe atormentavam, algo crucial lhe deixava intrigado: Todo o tempo em que foi acrobata sentia que algo faltava dentro de si, que não estava completo. Mas naquele momento ali no quarto, sentia que já havia encontrado a parte que faltava em sua vida e sentia-se de uma maneira que jamais havia sentido. Sentia seu coração partido e a falta de alguém.

Ainda no quarto, Leon retirou suas roupas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Precisava esfriar sua cabeça e pensar com clareza no que faria para saber o papel que aquela menina tem e tinha em sua vida. Abriu a torneira e deixou que um jato d'água caísse por todo seu corpo. O que faria? Para quem iria recorrer? Poderia Layla o ajudar? "Não! Não quero depender daquela mulher mesquinha!" pensou.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Já era noite na cidade de Cape Mary, mas alguém não conseguia ficar em paz. Depois da conversa de mais cedo e de ter visto o estado que a japonesa ficou não podia dormir sem saber se ela ficaria bem. May trocou de roupa, pois estava com seu pijama, ajeitou o cabelo em frente ao espelho e decidiu que iria ver como Sora estava.

No caminho pensou em mil maneiras de conversar com a amiga sem que Leon as escutasse. Já era demais tudo o que ele estava passando e descobrir algo daquela natureza antes mesmo de melhorar seria um choque insuportável de engolir.

Desceu as escadas dos dormitórios, abriu a porta que dava para a rua e saiu porta a fora. De acordo com o que ia andando pelas ruas, observava como tudo estava tranquilo, quase como se problemas não existissem. Entrou na rua principal da cidade e continuou reto. O apartamento de Leon ficava a duas quadras do grande circo. A chinesa olhou para trás, não dava mais para ver o Kaleido Stage. Aquilo significava que não tinha volta, precisava continuar até o seu destino.

Chegou em frente ao prédio onde morava Leon. Antes de entrar, hesitou um pouco. Será que o rapaz estaria dormindo? Ou até mesmo Sora? Respirou fundo e decidiu que subiria até o apartamento. Apresentou-se ao porteiro indicando que era amiga de Sora e Leon, e após um telefonema May foi autorizada a subir.

Ao entrar no saguão principal, avistou o elevador. Esperou alguns segundos até que o elevador chegasse ao andar principal, então entrou e apertou o botão que dava para o último andar. Durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento, a chinesa foi ensaiando no espelho o que falaria se fosse Leon a abrir a porta.

O elevador parou e as portas abriram, significava que já estava no último andar. Andou em direção a porta e bateu. Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada aconteceu. Pensou consigo mesma que já era tarde demais e nenhum deles deveria estar acordado. De repente, ouviu movimentos com chaves do outro lado da porta e num instante depois a porta se abriu.

A chinesa suspirou aliviada quando viu que era Sora à porta. Pelo jeito o rapaz de madeixas prateadas já estava dormindo. Sorriu para a amiga e lhe deu um abraço carinhoso e depois entrou no local. Foi levada por Sora para a cozinha, onde ambas conversaram sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Expuseram suas dúvidas e certezas, riram de muitas coisas que aconteceram ao longo daqueles meses e choraram juntas. As duas pareciam se entender muito bem.

- Se você precisar de ajuda pode me chamar. – A chinesa estava preocupada com o estado de saúde físico e mental da amiga. – Eu sei que daqui uns meses você não vai aguentar fazer muitos esforços.

- Eu chamo sim! – a estrela do circo retribuiu com um sorriso alegre.

- Bom, então eu já vou indo. – May aproximou-se de Sora e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e um abraço carinhoso.

May saiu da cozinha deixando com que Sora pudesse cozinhar em paz. Ao chegar a porta da frente, sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe o ombro. Olhou para trás e deparou-se com Leon.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você! Eu percebi que você e Sora são muito amigas.

A taurina sentiu uma sensação estranha ao ouvir sair da boca do jovem o nome da japonesa. Seria essa a sensação que a amiga sentia? E o que Leon iria querer com ela? Estaria ele se lembrando mais de alguma coisa e querendo saber sobre a gravidez?

- Agora?

Leon olhou para os lados para constatar que Sora não os estava ouvindo. Não queria que a jovem ouvisse o que ele queria perguntar a May antes de ter respostas concretas.

- Pode ser amanhã! Eu gostaria de saber algumas coisas a mais. – ao terminar de falar, o escorpiano retornou para seu quarto. Deixando uma May confusa e interessada pelo que viria a seguir.

**III.**

No dia seguinte, eram quase 16 horas da tarde, Sora havia sido chamada no Kaleido Stage e a pedido de Karlos levou Leon consigo. Segundo Karlos eles precisavam conversar sobre a reabertura do circo para o público e era essencial a presença deles. "Será que eles querem que eu apareça para a imprensa nesse estado?" pensou.

Alguns minutos após a ligação de Karlos, Yuri estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio onde Leon morava. Iria levar Layla e Sora para a reunião no Kaleido Stage, Porém não imaginava que Leon também os acompanharia. Alguns segundos depois, os dois desceram até a portaria e aproximaram-se do carro do jovem pintor.

- Yuri? Layla? – Um lampejo de memória retornou na mente de Leon ao o casal de loiros. – Nós iremos ao Kaleido Star com eles?

A japonesa ficou sem reação. No dia anterior soubera que Leon lembrava-se de Layla, mas presenciar tal lembrança era ainda mais dolorido. Porque razão o rapaz não se lembrava dela? Ou será que ele não queria lembrar?

- Fique calmo Leon, nós só estamos aqui para levá-lo até o circo. Não queremos brigas. – rebateu o pisciano.

Sora respirou fundo, segurou no braço de Leon e os dois adentraram no banco de trás do carro. Leon ficou em silêncio o trajeto inteiro.

- O que ele gostaria de conversar comigo? – Sora voltou sua atenção para a loira que estava sentada no banco da frente. – Eu não posso fazer peças até... você sabe.

- É justamente isso! Ele quer conversar sobre quem ira substituir você e Leon nas próximas peças. – Yuri quem respondeu.

- Ah sim!

O resto do trajeto, os quatro permaneceram em silêncio. Yuri e Sora estavam evitando trocarem olhares e palavras. Não queria que ninguém suspeitasse de seu envolvimento. Layla apenas estava quieta, analisando a escolha que havia feito. Porém, o rapaz de madeixas prateadas notou um clima estranho no ar, parecia que algo muito ruim havia acontecido entre Sora e Yuri.

Ao chegarem ao circo, Yuri estacionou o carro. Logo após todos adentraram no recinto. Não estava tão calmo como pensaram que estaria. Pelos corredores podiam ouvir os gritos e murmúrios de cansaço dos demais acrobatas treinando. Certamente a ideia de reabrir as portas era certa.

Karlos estava os esperando do lado de fora de sua sala. Todos entraram e sentaram-se nas cadeiras em torno da mesa do dono do circo. Layla estava apreensiva com sua decisão. Yuri estava tranquilo e Sora estava ansiosa para saber o que queriam dela.

- Eu chamei você aqui Sora, pois como já adiantei ao telefone, nós estamos precisando reabrir as portas do circo. Sr Kennedy e Sr Hamilton estão ameaçando cortar o investimento.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo? Você tem outras acrobatas como a May, a Anna, a Marion, a Rosetta.

- Justamente. Porém, ontem fizemos uma pequena reunião e destacamos que os expectadores são muito exigentes quanto aos artistas que farão as peças.

- Então, o que você quer dizer é?

- Eu fiz uma proposta para Layla e Yuri de substituírem você e Leon. Mas ambos ficaram de me dar a resposta daí uma semana, porém, decidimos que antes precisávamos comunicar a vocês e ouvir as suas opiniões.

- Se for aceito a proposta, nós atuaremos por um período de mais ou menos uns três meses até o Leon recuperar-se do pós-coma e poder voltar ao palco. – Yuri pronunciou-se.

A leonina olhou hesitante para a amiga de madeixas rosadas. Sentia que precisava da aprovação dela para substituí-la. Em momento algum gostaria de provar que era melhor que ela e que poderia tomar atitudes que dizia respeito a ela sozinha.

- Eu mais que aprovo. Acredito que é o melhor para o Kaleido Star. Os dois são excelentes acrobatas e já fizeram inúmeras peças juntos. – a japonesa voltou sua atenção para o casal. - Sou muito fã do trabalho de vocês. E acredito que o público vai ficar mais que satisfeito em saber que são vocês que farão as peças.

Karlos voltou sua atenção para Leon. Sabia bem que Leon e Yuri tinham suas diferenças, mas haviam resolvido há um tempo. Mas poderia ele, no estado que se encontrava, lembrar de tal coisa?

- E o que você me diz Leon?

O escorpiano voltou seus olhares para a moça de madeixas rosadas e soltou um suspiro. Alguma parte do seu passado estava faltando e poderia todos daquela sala fazerem parte dele? Era uma possibilidade. Não poderia arriscar ir contra a proposta sem saber ao certo a convivência de todos, mesmo sabendo que não confiava nada em Yuri.

- Por mim tudo bem. Já não é a primeira vez que me descartam.

Todos da sala voltaram sua atenção para o rapaz. Será que sua memória havia voltado? Estaria ele se lembrando que há alguns anos atrás sofrera um acidente e ficara acamado e Yuri o substituíra? O casal de noivos poderia substituir as estrelas por menos tempo do que esperavam.

Ao terminar de dizer tais palavras, Leon retirou-se da sala porta a fora. Não sabia ao certo o caminho a seguir, mas uma coisa tinha certeza: precisava encontrar May e conversar com ela.

Após a saída de Leon, todos voltaram a atenção para o assunto da reunião ali marcada. Apenas Sora estava um tanto preocupada com a saída repentina de Leon. Se ele ainda não se lembrasse bem das coisas ele poderia se perder?

- Srta Layla, aceite a proposta. Eu fico muito feliz em saber que estou deixando o meu trabalho nas mãos de uma pessoa tão competente e fabulosa. – a jovem oriental sorria. Tamanha era sua felicidade que não conseguia não sorrir, apesar da preocupação.

- Ok! Eu aceito.

Todos olharam para o jovem pintor. Esperavam a resposta dele. Seria possível que Layla concordasse e ele recusasse? Não! Não conseguiam pensar nisso.

- Aceito.

- Muito bem! Então, faremos o possível para reabrirmos as portas daqui a mês. Vou conversar com a Mia para que providencie o roteiro.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Leon começou a vagar sem rumo por entre os corredores do circo. Precisava encontrar May. Não agüentava nem mais um minuto sem saber o que se passara com ele antes do acidente que lhe ocorrera. Adentrou em um corredor onde ouvia muitas vozes ao longe. Imaginara que deveria estar perto do seu destino, seguiu adiante no corredor até o final onde havia uma grande porta.

Ao abri-la percebeu que deveria estar numa espécie de refeitório. Possivelmente era ali que os empregados faziam suas refeições. Enquanto o acrobata andava por entre as mesmas procurando pela chinesa, todos a sua volta observavam-no espantados. Ninguém imaginava ver o Leon, naquele dia, ali. E logo ali.

Em uma mesa no canto esquerdo do refeitório avistou uma mesa onde estavam sentadas outras meninas e May. Aproximou-se, cumprimentou cordialmente cada uma das garotas que pareciam estar muito espantadas com a presença do rapaz.

- Podemos conversar? – dirigiu-se a May.

May levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira em que estava sentada, pediu desculpas as meninas e saiu refeitório a fora com Leon, deixando as meninas sem saber o que realmente ocorrera ali.

Os dois foram para uma cafeteria que estava localizada nas proximidades do grande circo. A garota chinesa reconheceu ser aquele estabelecimento o último em que conversara com Leon antes do acidente. Poderia toda a história repetir-se novamente? Precisava dar as informações ao rapaz de forma graduada.

- O que você gostaria de saber?

- Há muitas coisas que quero saber e outras confirmar. – soltou um suspiro. Precisava ir com calma para não deixar a garota com medo, evitando assim que ela lhe contasse o que queria saber. – Eu trabalhei no Kaleido Star?

"Uma pergunta fácil de responder", pensou May, "Se ele continuar com perguntas assim eu posso driblar a situação."

- Sim, faz mais ou menos 3 anos desde que você ingressou no Kaleido Star.

- E porque razão eu ainda permaneço lá? – ajeitou-se na cadeira. Não era do feitio de Leon ficar tanto tempo em um circo, principalmente quando era apenas um convite como ele bem lembrava que o dono havia o feito. – Quero dizer, eu nunca fiquei mais do que 7 meses em nenhum local em que fui convidado a me apresentar. Houve um motivo para que eu ficasse?

- Essa pergunta é difícil de responder. Como eu posso saber se houve um motivo? – a chinesa tremeu um pouquinho a voz ao falar. Estava começando as perguntas a respeito de Sora e isso seria um pouco complicado responder.

- Sério? Parece que você sabe, mas não quer me dizer.

O rapaz de madeixas prateadas era dono de um talento em reconhecer quando as pessoas estavam escondendo alguma coisa de si. Ninguém guardava segredos de Leon Oswald.

- Eu realmente não sei.

- Tudo bem! Então, você pode me falar um pouco de Sora Naegino?

Chegara a parte que ela tanto temia. Ele fora rápido para abordar tal assunto. Respirou fundo e decidiu começar a contar do início do ingresso de Leon no circo, assim ficava mais fácil de cansar ele e poder desviar o assunto.

- Bom... no início não éramos muito amigas. No mesmo dia em que você entrou no circo, eu também entrei. Eu invejava Sora por ser a sucessora de Layla, pois eu é quem deveria ter sido e não uma amadora.

- Hum... E vocês começaram uma briga por lugar?

- Não. Sora não gosta de competições. Isso era o que mais me irritava nela. Eu queria poder competir contra ela e mostrar que eu tinha muito mais facilidade do que ela. Muitas vezes cheguei a pensar que ela não brigava comigo porque sabia que iria perder.

- Ela não gostava de competições? – Leon voltou-se no seu íntimo. Sua irmã Sophie também não gostava de competir. E o rapaz se lembrava muito bem que o que ele mais procurava em suas parceiras era ter características que lhe lembravam de sua irmã.

- Mas com o tempo pude perceber que era algo muito maior do que eu pensava. O talento e a força de vontade de Sora superavam qualquer barreira imposta contra ela. Tudo que eu fazia para derrubá-la não tinha sucesso e ela sempre conseguia me mostrar que eu estava sendo patética.

- Ela parecia manter uma ligação com o palco, uma vez ela chegou a dizer que o palco tinha sentimentos e não nós não deveríamos derramar sangue nele.

No momento que May disse tais palavras um fio de memória voltou a mente de Leon. "Lago dos Cisnes", pensou Leon. "Mas o que isso quer dizer?". Ficou um tempo em silêncio tentando se recordar de mais alguma coisa. Seria uma peça em que atuou?

- Por muito tempo eu fui sua parceira nos palcos. Até que um dia, você a escolheu. E nesse dia a peça que vocês atuaram foi Lago dos Cisnes.

- Lago dos Cisnes? Eu fui parceiro dela nessa peça?

- Sim. E daquele dia em diante a vida de vocês mudou.

**CONTINUA...**

**Olá Galerinha!**

**Está aqui mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem! Me perdoem pela demora para postar, mas a minha vida está uma loucura. Estou na reta final da faculdade e a monografia está ai.**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews. Amo demais todos vocês e amo demais escrever essa fic.**

**Beijinhos e até breve!**

10


End file.
